The Chaos of Space
by tedus987
Summary: this is a kinda sequal to aother story, think final fantasy and sonic cross over, soamy, shadOC, knucrouge, taicream and final fantasy pairings. the first chapter is the Characters Ages as in how old they are, no flames this is my first fic, help me.
1. Content of the ages and Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, no flames with out a reason, please try and help me on this, if the Rating needs to go up or down help me**

**The Chaos of space**

Please note that this is like a sequel to another Fic that I'm typing up, still need to finish chapter 1 of that, I do not own anything except my own made characters, some hidden heroes may appear later on.

This is a Sonic and Final fantasy 7 first game to DoC, 9, cross over (also has bad guys from 10 and 10-2)

There is romance between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and OC

And of coarse the obvious final fantasy pairings.

Characters age (only going to mention the heroes)

Sonic 21

Amy18

Tails18

Cream18

Knuckles22

Rouge23

Shadow unknown (roughly 22 but his body was frozen in suspended animation after ark was attacked (SAB2)

Sonya unknown (she is space colony ark experiment 2435, roughly 21, she is dark blue with a red streak going down her centre spine and the other streaks are black, she has the power of chaos control, able to form guns in her hands on command, heavy weaponry training, martial arts and sword training, is able to drive any form of car, bike, gun vehicle she wants. (One woman army, she's classed as next years ultimate life form model).

Luke 22 (he wields 3 swords, his blood has 4 base groups in them, one of which allows him to blow up anything that is not made of aluminium, in other words he's not powerful enough to do so now but he could blow up the planet, which if he could would choose not to, has brown hair, is human, is part angel, reaper (explaining it will ruin all hope of suspense) and human, he has the ability to transform if an energy (not saying any names) is strong enough, when he transforms his eyes glow greener and he has blue hair, his 2 swords at his sides are called the holy swords, the one on his back is called final edge, he has 4 other transformations (no description, I want suspense).

Cloud 25 (he got married to Tifa, has AC and DoC clothing)

Tifa 24 (got married to Cloud, wares AC clothing)

Barret 39 (and still kicking)

Cid (Highwind) 36

Vincent31 (his body is still 27)

Reeve 29

Cait Sith version 9 (version 5 annoyed the hell out of Vincent and was shot with death penalty, version 6 tried to jump on to Luke's back as Luke thought it was a monster "opps", version 7 fell into a volcano, don't ask how, version 8 annoyed Luke to the point where he got Cloud's bike and ran over him, 24 times followed by the ground blowing up)

Rufus Shinra 24 (fully healed, works with AVALANCH to help the world)

Reno 23

Rude 26

Zidane 20 (board out of his skull because he is a king)

Garnet 20 (since her adventure, a queen's life is to boring)

Amarant 30 (currently working on the Invincible to fit it for space travel)

**Chapter 1**** – the chaos gems, darkness formed**

Tails POV

2 months ago Sonic battled Eggman again, he beat Eggman but the Chaos Emeralds were split in 2, reforming into the chaos gems, Sonic was able to find half of them, the ones he found all have positive energy in them, which can only mean that the others must carry the negative energy…

"Cream" I said shouting out of my workshop, she moved in to my house 2 days after her 18th birthday, she had a very big row with her step father Vector, they're still not on talking terms without exchanging insults, she's been my workshop partner for 2 years now, sometimes she surprises me with her inventiveness.

"Yes Tails" she came in holding a try with food, she had cooked us dinner.

Normal POV

"Thanks Cream" Tails said while kissing her.

"Don't mention it, how's your research going?" Cream replied while sitting down on a chair next to Tails.

Tails was busy pondering at his computer "The Chaos Gems Sonic collected are all positive energy, so that would mean…" he said while thinking of the possibilities.

"The others are negative?" Cream said, finishing Tails trail of thought.

"Yeah, I love it when you do that" Tails said.

"Well I have been learning, oh by the way Sonic called saying that…" Cream was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" Tails said as he got out of his chair, he walked over to the phone and pressed the loud speaker button "hello?"

"Hi Tails long time no see," a calm voice spoke over the phone.

Tails recognized the voice and replied "hi Luke, when did you get back here…?"

Luke answered truthfully "hmmm I felt the chaos energy spark, I though I would check what's going on, I tried to call Sonic and Amy, but I got no reply…"

Cream answered "Sonic and Amy are on a date."

Luke's voice sounded with surprise as he spoke "oh hi Cream, Tails you should have warned me I was on loud speaker…"

Tails realized his mistake and replied quickly "sorry Luke, anyway the Chaos Emeralds got split in half".

"So the energies would also be split in half?" Luke questioned the theory.

Tails answered "sadly yes, we have the positive side, but not the negative".

"I see, so…" Luke's words were cut off as it sounded like he had just been hit in the stomach".

"LUKE?" Both Tails and Cream yelled as they heard the sound, wondering what had happened to their friend.

With Luke on a building in SS

"I see so…" Luke stopped as an all too familiar heartbeat could be heard in Luke's head, he held his head as he gasped for air, he screamed as if he had been hit hard enough to be kicked through a building.

"Let me out!" a dark and treacherous voice boomed in his head, it echoed with evil and darkness.

"No, you don't control me, I defeated you, you should be dead!" Luke shouted in panic as he fell to the floor in pain, he stopped himself and was kneeling on the floor with both his hands on the ground.

"You may have my power, oh Tribal of duel destruction, but I will not become a memory!" the voice boomed as Luke's body began to glow an ominous dark red and his eyes begin to go yellow and cat like.

"Get out of my head, you have no right to be there Ambition!" Luke cried out as his hair keeps changing from red to blue to brown.

"Some day, I will enact my revenge" Ambition said menacingly as the glow faded, Luke's eyes change back to their glowing green state and his hair changes back to normal.

"Luke, are you there?" Cream said from the mobile with a worried tone of voice.

"LUKE ANSWER ME?" Tails shouted, hoping to catch Luke ear, Luke walked over and picked up the mobile and spoke in to it "sorry guys, I just had a mental fight…"

Tails spoke with a curious voice "huh? Anyway what was the thing you were about to say?"

Luke though about what he was talking about before he was interrupted "oh, there is a chance Eggman might have the remaining gems…"

"I know…" Tails said in agreement.

After some talking Luke decided to go to Tails's house, Luke spoke to inform them "I'll be over in 2 hours, ok?"

Tails and Cream both replied "ok Luke."

With Tails and Cream

The sound of the phone getting disconnected was made as Luke had hung up.

Cream spoke as she remembered her and Tails's old friend "I haven't seen Luke since he fought Eggman with us, I wonder what he meant when he said a mental battle?"

"I don't know…" Tails reluctantly answered not having a clue.

With Luke

"It's good to see you again, Luke Naferus" an evil and dark voice spoke, Luke knowing all to well who it was answered "why are you here?…"

The voice answered clearly, knowing the increase in challenge "I felt the negative energies, they're just too tempting."

"I will stop you, you know that." Luke said with confidence.

"Nothing is certain, farewell, until me meet on the field of battle" for some reason as the voice stopped speaking the air seemed to clear, it was as if darkness had left, for the moment.

Luke pondered the matter while walking to the edge of the building he was standing on and looks down to judge the distance from the ground floor, after little time Luke spoke to himself the answer "3 miles, a good warm up…"

Luke put his left foot back and jumped of the building, he ran on the side of the building while approaching the ground floor, while running down the building his eyes begin to glow White, he jumped from the building and begins to free fall and spoke words that he knew well "Drangorth, grand white dragon, fuse with me, my guardian!".

His red shirt and swords disappeared as his skin colour turned light gray, 2 white stripes develop on each cheek going to the back of his neck and formed 1 big line that runs down his spine, his hair went ghost white as his hands turn into ivory talons with a large saber like spike on each elbow, two more saber like spikes come from his shoulder blades on his back forming two smaller spikes on each side of the larger ones…, he opens his eyes to see the highway not but 50 meters away from him, the spikes on his back are hollow as they ignite to form some type of jetpack, he levels himself off 30cm away from the road and takes off into the sky, and spoke cheerfully with a grand voice as if he had become a dragon himself "a train is just too boarding sometimes, ha, ha…"

With Sonic and Amy

While walking home from a restaurant Sonic spoke up "Hey Amy, has today been fun?" his voice was calm while he prayed in his head Amy had enjoyed herself.

"Yeah today's been great…" Amy replied cheerfully as she saw stream of white fire went across the night sky. She spoke at the sight of it and pointed "wow, a shooting star…"

"Make a wish," sonic said to himself, he caught her off guard as he kissed her after speaking. After a while the kissing stops and they walked back to their apartment, when they arrived Sonic opened the front door.

Sonic walked into the kitchen while speaking "I'm getting a drink, you want one?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch tonight?" Amy replied, she heard Sonic thinking as he tried to reply "how about Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Dead Man's Chest?"

"Ok…" Amy replied cheerfully, Sonic walked to the fridge smirking, one of the things both of them had in common were certain films, Amy walked to the DVD collection and began to rummage through it, she was surprised it had gotten messy as she found the film and picked it up, something rattled "I hope the DVD's not scratched" she said as she started to open the box she shouted to Sonic in the kitchen "Sonic, the DVD box is rattling, I hope that…" she never finished her sentence as a piece of paper and a ring fell out of the box, she picked up the ring and read the words on the piece of paper that was attached.

_Amy Rose_

_Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

_Will you marry me?_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

As she put the ring on her finger, Sonic entered into the living room, she ran to him kissing him on contact and knocking him on to the floor with one of her trade mark bear hugs, she finally broke the kiss and spoke with a hyper and cheerful voice "of course I will marry you Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you…"

Sonic replied to Amy while he held her around her waist "I love you too Amy…"

**And though the world seamed**** at peace, not all was as it seems for in the shadows lurks evil.**

With Eggman

Eggman spoke to himself while sitting in his chair "Hmmm with the power of the negative chaos gems…"

"You can control the cosmos with a dark, sinister and unnatural army!" the dark voice echoed as it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

Eggman quickly got up with his blaster ready as he spoke with an unnatural panic "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A man walks out of the shadows in black armor, on his back was a black shield and on his right hand side was a sword with a dark handle and purple gemstone.

Eggman spoke mistaking the man for someone else "what? LUKE? What are you doing here…" he paused for a minute as he saw the red scar on the left hand side of the man's face, he spoke again to correct himself "wait you're not Luke…"

The man spoke to answer the evil doctor's question "precisely doctor, I am Shadow Slyther, in a way I am a dark copy of Luke's ancestor, but that is beside the point, the Chaos Gems have enough power to cause resurrection to happen, but once all of the gems are used they will try to find their counter parts, and that incisive hunt will begin once again."

Eggman questioned Shadow Slyther's words "resurrection? just what do you have in mind?"

Shadow Slyther began to reveal the first part of his plan "well…"

With Luke

As Luke flew to Tails's house he spotted some ruins, as he passed one of the walls began to glow, he landed and changed back to his normal form as he walked up to the wall and began to read the inscriptions, he spoke out loud as he realized the dialect "that looks familiar to me, but where have I seen it?" Luke moved his hand across one of the symbols as he touched it the symbol spoke in his head "as a…"

Luke moved his hand away as he realized the language, he spoke to himself he solved his question "ah… Zidane's native Language", Luke pressed his hand on the wall and moved his hand across the wall, as the words appeared in his head, Luke spoke them out loud to grasp them better.

"as a back up to our findings, we created a second Invincible so that the dregs of souls would be kept for safe keeping" Luke moved his hand away as he finished and spoke as he though out loud "So there's a second invincible that is connected to the one in Gaia, I wonder how everyone is doing…" Luke lost himself to his thoughts as he realized the great danger "wait if the negative chaos…" he remembered what his arch nemesis Shadow Slyther said.

The words rang in Luke's head.

_Flash back_

"_Nothing is certain, farewell, until me meet on the field of battle"_

_End flashback_

With Eggman and Shadow Slyther

Eggman spoke as he had discovered new things about his enemies "so Luke is an off worlder, who has had a hand in defeating some powerful foes?"

Shadow Slyther spoke angrily as his hatred grew "precisely, with my dark power and the negative chaos gems I can resurrect these people and you can rule the cosmos…"

Eggman smirked as he spoke "I see, I think my dimension ripper will do just that, it had the power too summon beings from other dimensions even from the after life." Eggman pushes a button, as a machine that looks like a door opens up. Eggman places the chaos gems into the machine, after he finished he spoke "sadly we need to know who we want to summon, also I only have seven of the chaos gems, they won't try and reform till the other half are used"

Shadow Slyther replied "I'll use my dark power and the second Invincible to find the people we're after, we won't have to worry about the other half of the gems unless Luke catches wind of my plans too early, then it will just be more of a challenge that I can accept."

Shadow Slyther places his hand on to the machine as dark energy flowed into it, somewhere under the sea an old ship began to light up, after a minute the ship established a connection with Eggman's computer.

Eggman smirked as he spoke "the process is working, as planed."

The machine exerted a blinding flash of light, as the light clears 11 figures were standing in front of the machine, one of the figures with blue hair and a light voice spoke "Well, this is unexpected, to come back from the far plane so soon…"

Another figure spoke as he turned his head to look at the Blue haired figure "Hmm… I sense Mako, but no reactors…"

A figure walked forwards with his hand on his chin while speaking "my boy, it is obvious we are on another world…"

The left most figure looked around while speaking up as his feather like hair moved in motion with his head "we were brought back with the dregs of soul, hmmm I don't sense my brother but…"

The middle figure spoke as his red hair glowed "arrr my destruction twin, so he is on this world, I can't wait to enact my revenge!"

Shadow Slyther spoke up having slightly lost his patience "yes, he… is on this world, and so are some powerful items in question… oh where are my manners, it's good to see you all again, everyone this is Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman this is Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo"

while he pointed everyone out he stopped at the figure with two gunblade katanas and paused for a moment, he smirked evilly as he quickly changed the subject "ahhh this would be Weiss or should I call you Hojo?" a form of Hojo appears next to Weiss and began to speak "we both share this body but you may call us what you want."

Shadow Slyther snickered at Hojo's remark as he continued to point people out "I see, this is Azul, Rosso, Nero, Kuja, Seymour, Shuyin, his darker half anyway and Ambition."

Eggman questioned Shadow Slyther's early statement "this is the army?"

Shadow Slyther quickly and evilly answered "oh no they're just the leaders, the army I'm talking about will be transported here by them, once I give them a little dark power boost."

Ambition's eyes glowed with exitement as he voiced his question "so this is all out war?"

Shadow Slyther smirked and answered "yes."

With Luke

As Tails checked outside, he saw Luke approaching his house, Luke stopped just in front of the door, slowly turning around, he quickly turned back round and shouted at Tails "get down!"

Luke pulled Final Edge off his back in time to slice an incoming Fireball in half, as the smoke cleared he took a good look at his opponent with surprise he spoke "no way…"

Weiss questioned Luke's reaction "Surprised to see me?"

Luke calmly put his Final edge on the holster on his back while speaking "no…" Luke removed his Holy swords from their sheaths on his sides and got into a fighting position.

Weiss smirked at Luke's reply as he also got into a fighting position "Good."

Both Luke and Weiss shot forwards towards each other, on contact they began exchanging blows and blocks every second, as Luke jumped back Weiss shot with one of his gun blades at Luke, Luke put one of his swords in front of him slicing the bullet in half as it exploded in his face, as the dust settled Luke's hair was glowing blue, his eyes Bright green.

Weiss smirked at this transformed state and spoke "so this is your Tribal form, I must say I'm impressed."

Luke began to notify his surroundings and spoke in his head "I got to make sure I don't go too far, Tail's workshop is way to close for me to become careless, I can't lose another friend because of my powers." Luke replied wittily to Weiss "well I'm glad you're 'impressed."

Weiss huffed as he pointed his gun blade at Luke and pulled the trigger shooting bullets out of the gun blade, Luke quickly jerks out his hand and blows up the bullet in Weiss's face just as it left the barrel, Weiss coughed as he had fully taken the impact, as his voice cleared he spoke "I see, you're serious, well…" Weiss lifted his head as if someone was talking to him, he spoke out loud as if he was talking on a mobile "I understand, ok I'm returning now" he looked back at Luke and smirked while speaking "we will meet again." with that Weiss vanished in to thin air.

Luke's hair turned back to its natural brown colour as Tails ran up to him and spoke "who was that?"

Luke didn't answer but spoke "Tails call everyone, I'll explain everything when they get here."

Ok I just finished re-doing this chapter, I'm fixing a flaw that a reviewer pointed out, thanks for that I never knew, please leave all criticism with a reason for the burning, don't be childish and leave stuff like "it's crap".

Please give me some decency and leave helpful flaming with a good, well explained reason.


	2. Chapter 2 evening the odds

I got a Beta reader, YAY for me, no flames Plz I'm just starting out. I do not own anything except my own made characters.

**Chapter 2 – evening the odds**

Inside Tails's house

Luke was sitting on the living room window, contemplating on what had just happened, Weiss, someone Luke knew to be dead, fought him not half an hour ago, Tails walked up to Luke having just finished talking on the phone, he spoke to inform Luke of the situation

"you know, shadow is currently searching through space colony ark for any hidden data or weapons, so there's no chance he will come, Knuckles and Rouge are on their way, I just called Sonic and Amy's house and…"

Luke interrupted to question Tails's words "back up, sonic and Amy's house?" Tails smiled at Luke's question, he had been away for some time and fell out of the loop, tails cheerfully replied "yeah Sonic and Amy are living together and Sonic just…".

Luke finished off Tails's sentence "proposed to Amy…", Luke looked at Tails while saying that, Tails crossed his arms and glared at Luke, Luke quickly apologized "sorry I read your mind again, I forgot you hate it when I do that".

"Yeah, try not to do that" Tails said as he handed Luke a can of coca cola. Luke stared on for a moment before he drunk the liquid from the can. "What's on your mind?" curios as to why Luke was in deep though.

Luke took a moment to answer "the man I fought half an hour ago should be dead, yet there he was, actually fighting me…I sense other life signatures that should also be dead…"

"And you're thinking that they're all people who are evil??" Tails said while sitting on the other end of the windowsill

"Yeah, the negative power of the chaos gems and Shadow Slyther's dark power, we may need back up…" Luke answered knowing who he had in mind…

"like who??" Tails asked as curiosity got the better of him.

Luke Looked out the window at the night sky "some friends of mine…" Luke paused as he looked down remembering his friends and ties "haven't seen them in years…" Just then the door opens and Sonic and Amy walk in, Luke looked over to the door and begins to hum a 'here comes the bride' tune out loud, Sonic smirks at recognizing the voice and walked over to the windowsill "Luke long time no see, how've you been?" sonic asked

Luke smirked and answered Sonic's question "fine, if you count all the fights I've been part of in the last 2 years…"

Knuckles and Rouge arrived 2 hours later, Knuckles being the hothead that he was spoke with out giving a dam "this better be important me and Rouge were on a date and…" he stopped as he saw Luke, or as he nicknamed behind Luke's back the sword wielding maniac "LUKE!!!"

Luke rolled his eyes at knuckles reaction "why am I not surprised… he got off the windowsill and walked in to Tails's workshop, shouting sarcasm to knuckles "It's good to see you to knuckle head, please don't fall for another one of Eggman's tricks"

After 10 minutes everyone was down stairs in Tails' workshop at a round meeting table in the far corner Tails was the first one to speak "ok what is this all about…?"

Luke put his elbows on the table and connected his hands together to rest his face behind them and spoke "well you know I'm from another world right, the guy I fought was from another world as well, he's also suppose to be dead…" Luke paused for a minute to let everyone think about this he then continued to speak"my ancestor Slyther, sealed himself in a sword to seal his dark copy as well, sadly when I pulled the holy swords from their resting place, he was released."

Rouge: and this dark copy's name would be???

Luke: Shadow Slyther, he has an immense amount of Dark power, because part of Slyther's Blood was angel, Shadow Slyther has fallen angel blood. Also he has wanted to defeat me for years because of 2 reasons, the first one being to end my bloodline, the second, because my power has been to much of a nuisance…

Tails Questioned Luke's words "your power??" Luke looked in Tails direction as he spoke "Tails you saw my hair go blue before, right?" Tails nodded and Luke continued "I am a Tribal, my power is Destruction… Duel Destruction, I can blow up things except aluminum…"

"Duel Destruction?" Amy said as she wanted to know what the term meant, Luke answered with out hesitation on this subject "ahh that, I killed ambition some years back, and he was the dark Tribal of destruction, Tribal powers from the fallen make their new home in the most suited host, Dark power seek only the most worth or strong, also a Tribal has Guardians, Spirits who have done great deeds in their life time, I have a Dragon and a Sword Beast, so enabling me to either Summon or fuse with the spirit."

"what colour is your Dragon??" Sonic asked as he remembered the shooting star, "why??"

Luke asked because of such a question "just asking…" Sonic innocently said "white, when I fuse with him I gain dragon like abilities and features such as…" Luke was interrupted by Amy "a white fire jetpack???" Luke paused for a second to question how Amy knew and spoke "yeah…how did you know that?" Both sonic and Amy replied in union "we saw you and thought you where a shooting star…"

Luke trailed on the subject to ask his own pointless question "was this before or after you proposed…" but was never answered as knuckles shouted in shock "Sonic proposed to Amy???" everyone stared back to him as if it was everyday news, knuckle spoke just under his breath so nobody could make out what he was saying "About time…".

Luke stared on for a second to see in knuckles was finished and then he spoke "anyway… the plan I have is to warp some people to this world, I have a good memory of who they are and with Tails and Cream's help, I might be able to get a message to them so we can warp them here…".

"I see, ok Luke we can use my wormhole generator…" Tails said as he stood up

"ok, let's fire it up" Luke said while smirking.

Tails fire up what looks like a worm hole generator as Luke places a Sphere in a Console, a list of Names begins to show up on a screen, Luke begins to talk in to a Dictaphone and threw it through the worm hole

With Cloud and Tifa 

Cloud walks in to the 7th Heaven and noticed a Dictaphone on the Bar "hmmm what's this?" Tifa came through the door holding a shopping bag and questioned cloud "what's what???"

Cloud not answering picks up the Dictaphone and plays it"

"_Cloud, and Tifa if present, it's Luke, a world is in danger, something you know too well, in this case, Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and pretty much most of DG including the leaders, if you wish to help there are two buttons on the side, the green one transports you and the Dictaphone to use, make sure if Tifa is there to make sure her arm is on your shoulder if she also wants to help, oh and if you want to take Fenrir sit on it as well, oh and make sure you touch anything you want to bring, like your box of Materia and items like your sword. Press the Red Button if you don't want to help and it will only send the Dictaphone back"._

Cloud though for a second before Tifa spoke up in question "you're going, aren't you?"

Cloud answered Tifa with a clear voice "yeah, I really don't have a choice…" Tifa looked at Cloud with a smirk "I'm coming with you then!" cloud looked at Tifa and smirked back making the most simple of replies "ok…"

Cloud and Tifa come out of the seventh Heaven, Cloud holding a box with a lot of Materia inside, Tifa holding a bag of items, Cloud's sword is in the holster on Cloud's back, Cloud sits on Fenrir, Tifa puts her arms round Cloud and finally Cloud presses the Green button and a flash of light envelops them.

With Luke and everyone else in the room

A flash of Blinding Light covers the room as Cloud, Tifa and Cloud's Bike appear in to the room Tails looked at the bike the to figures where on and then looked at the door "ok ummm we have a problem…" Luke turned around to question Tails "What???"

Tails pointed at the Bike while speaking "The bike is bigger than the doorway" Luke Looked at the doorway used for the Tornado 2 "so use the Tornado 2 doorway" Tails sarcastically pointed out were the door lead "sure lets use the doorway that leads to the sea…"

"ahh I guess we'll have to make a new doorway…" Luke said not wanting to waist to much effort on a Bike. Tails shouted in shock at this "WHAT?!" Luke moved back as Tails shot death glares at Luke for even mentioning damaging his workshop, Luke looked up a shaft to notice it was a Lift big enough to fit a Jet "one question before you kill me, how did you get the tornado 1 to the runway then???"

Tails pointed to the same shaft while speaking "the lift in your…" he stoped as he discovered why Luke asked "ohhhhhh I see your point…"

Luke smiled for a second then turned to Cloud and Tifa while speaking "…moving on" he stopped as he noticed the look on clouds face "the fox is talking…"

Luke slowly nodded his head "yes..." he said as he continued.

Cloud looked at Luke, thinking it was a good reason to just agree he replied "ok"

Tails looked at Luke with a stern look and spoke in an annoyed tone "you never told anyone there were beings like us, did you...?"

Luke slowly turned around as he replied "it slipped my mind" Luke then typing in a name on tails computer, soon everyone else was there as well (A\N See chapter 1) after they all got reacquainted, Luke began to describe the situation, just before he started a siren went off while a red light flashed, Tails ran to his computer and began typing, 3 seconds later he shot round to inform everyone else "Shadow's being attacked by some weird looking soldiers!!" Luke quickly gave a command "put it on screen…" the screen turned on to show shadow being shot at by DG troopers.

Luke looked over to the whole grope to see who would be best suited "Vincent I'm going to warp you to where Shadow is, you explain the situation to him, oh and Vincent…" Luke pulled out a modified version of the Cerberus and handed it to Vincent "I took the liberty of upgrading Cerberus for you, I call it X Cerberus Zero, now step on that pad there, oh take these" Luke handed Vincent a bag of gun clips "ok… oh and say hi to Shadow for me" Tails Pushes a Button to sends Vincent to the Space colony Ark.

With Shadow

As Shadow hid behind a corner, a spray of Bullets flew past him, shadow looked around the corner and quickly hid again as they began shooting, he looked down at his gun, unloaded the gun clip to find he was empty.

"Dam, I'm out of Bullets" Shadow was blinded as a flash of light covered the whole room, after the light died down, Vincent was leaning against the opposite side of the doorway.

Shadow was shocked and shouted to Vincent "who are you??" Vincent looked to his side and questioned the black and red hedgehog "are you Shadow??", shadow replied while wondering the man before him asked "yes??"

Vincent smirked at shadows face "Luke says hi" he threw the bag to Shadow Vincent quickly turned around the corner and shot at the four DG soldiers. Shadow reloaded his gun while informing Vincent of his current goal "we need to get to the research lab, I found information on a second ultimate life form in case I died…"

Vincent nodded to Shadow, twelve DG soldiers came round the corridor and began shooting down the corridor, shadow moved his gun to ready himself as he counted the amount of gunfire, Vincent stared at shadow for a moment as he wondered about Shadow's gun skill "you any good with that?"

Shadow smirked at Vincent's words "watch this" Shadow unloaded the whole clip at the DG soldiers killing, each one of them with 1 bullet. Vincent looked at shadow's handy work and became impressed "I see, so that's why they named you, the ultimate life form…"

Shadow looked around to see if there where any more DG troopers after he was sure the coast was clear he spoke to Vincent "The Ultimate life form V2 (ULV2) is in area 35, Lab 4, I hope you have enough bullets.."

Vincent smirked and grunted at shadows comment as he walked down the corridor, after a numerous amount of DG killing and bullet shooting, they finally reach Area 35, Lab 4. Shadow opened the door and walked in behind Vincent, the room was filled with computers, some to check the health status of the life form inside, some for data recording but the most distinct item in the room was the Cryo-chamber in the middle of the room, Vincent walked up to a computer to read the data as shadow began to rub the glass of the Cryo-chamber to see who was inside it, Vincent turned to Shadow and spoke "so is this where the ULV2 is?"

Shadow didn't turn back as he replied as he looked inside the glass "yes and…" Shadow gasped as he saw who it inside the chamber, he spoke with Sorrow in his voice "Sonya…" (she has a bio mesh cat suit on that can stop even armour piercing rounds) after a second or two he continued "so when it meant ULV2 it was referring to her, Sonya, Maria and I were in separable, she was one of the only friends I had, I loved her. when I though Gun agents Killed both of them, I wanted to destroy the world…" noticed a password panel on the side of the chamber and began to type in any password he remembered, he was surprised when the password was MARIA the chamber opened and Sonya opened her eyes, a DG robot (A/N black widow) appeared at the doorway, Sonya gasps then jumped out of the pod pushing Shadow to the floor to stop him from being shot in the back.

Sonya smirked at shadow and spoke in a seductive way "hi Shadow, long time no see…I missed you" Vincent looked as to how Sonya was eyeing Shadow "can we deal with this after we get off this space colony…" just then Vincent's phone rang, he flipped it open and answered it while taking cover, Tails spoke on the other side "Vincent, you need to get to Lab 8, I teleported Cait Sith to that location"

Vincent nodded "I see…" the black widow robot fired another round of bullets and fired its mako cannon, luckily no one was hit. Shadow looked down at his customised pistol "I really wish I had a faster gun…" Sonya smirked as she glanced at the robot "not a problem" two Tri-Barrelled gatling guns one forming under each of Sonya's arms, it was like they just appeared there, she looked at the robot and grind as it was reloading "CYA!" Sonya fires the guns, the robot's frontal armour became weaker with each hit till it finaly fell off revealing its core, seeing the chance Sonya signalled Shadow to attack "Shadow!"

Shadow nodded "Right" he fired a Chaos spear at the robot, sending electricity in to the core, the core began to glow, both Sonya and Shadow looked around for Vincent, Sonya spoke up "ok… where's Vincent?"

A beast ran past both Shadow and Sonya as it rammed its claw in to the Robot, pulling out its central core and throwing the remains down the hall, Cait Sith came out of Lab 8, looked down the corridor at the bots remains and looked towards the group "Hello guys, ya should have called me and I would have roughed some of them up for ya, of coarse you did a good job yaself, ow I got that transporter and…"

The robot blows up, the explosion on Cait Sith's back and sending his remains and the transporter towards Shadow, Sonya and Vincent, Shadow catches the device easily, Cait Sith's arm flops to the floor

Shadow looked down at Cait Sith's robotic arm and smirked "I want to show sympathy, but I won't"

Sonya smiled at Shadow "that's the Shadow I remember and love" she put her arms round Shadow's Stomach as Vincent put his hand on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow pressed the Transport button.

I'm ending the chapter there, I got to think what happens next, plz no flames unless you have a reason, a good reason because I can't improve if no one tells me.

I finally fixed this chapter, I'm sorry for not fixing it sooner but I had private matters like collage to attend too.


	3. Chapter 3 chaos emeralds reformed

Oh if you're thinking Cait Sith is dead, think again, he comes back every time he dies and the next model, this means I can kill him again, if you do not like Cait Sith dying, you are very strange, no one likes Cait Sith.

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

**Chapter 3 – Chaos Emeralds reformed **

With Sonic and others in the work shop

Shadow, Sonya and Vincent appeared in Tails' Workshop in a flash of light, Shadow looked around at everyone, he smirked and came out with a sarcastic comment "is this a get together of some kind? Or did everyone's coffee machine break?" While leaning back on a chair Luke evilly smirked and turned to Shadow with the same amount of wit that shadow came out with "no, just a fight for the planets survival, we though you would be a great asset to the team with your 'ultimate power."

Shadow's smirk turned into a serious frown "so another save the world?" Luke looked on for a second before answering "yes… (Which is more than I can say for my own world)" wondering what the next step was Sonic spoke up "well…" he stopped when the Chaos gems began to glow, slowly the intensity of the glow increased until the Chaos gems shot out of the worm hole generator and through the ceiling of the workshop, 1st and 2nd floors, once the gems were high enough into the air they shot off in different directions.

Luke calmly looked up at the hole in the ceiling "I was wondering when that was going to happen…" Amy looked over to Luke in shock "you knew about this?"

Luke looked at Amy to answer her question "the Chaos Gems are finding their dark counter parts to be reformed and scat…" he stopped as he noticed the door open Cait Sith walked through the door and turned to look at everyone, he began to speak in his normal voice "number 10 is ready to go and… why is everybody starring?"

Sonya stared at Cait Sith for a moment before speaking "that's impossible he died…Right?" Luke searched the room for where the voice came from and noticed Sonya "he gets remade…and you are?" Luke questioned. Sonya looked at Luke to realize she had yet to be introduced "I'm Sonya, ultimate life form mark 2, I also used to be…" Shadow quickly butted in as he realized what Sonya was going to say "so what do we do now?"

"Find the Chaos Emeralds…" Luke said as he turned to Tails' computer and began typing on it, Luke took out a head set with a screen and places it on his right ear so the screen went in front of his right eye, the screen began to show data, more precisely the Chaos Emeralds locations and dark aura locations, Luke typed something as he took a wire out of the head set and plugged it in to Tails' computer.

Tails walked up to the screen as he watched the data flow past "so this will show us the locations of all the Chaos Emeralds?" he said while still staring as the screen, Luke turned to Tails "yes…" Luke stopped as he looked at everyone else "Reeve, Rufus can you two keep our computers operational?"

Rufus glared at Luke before speaking "you still don't trust me do you?" he asked, like his past was still being scorned. Luke turned his head to answer "not in the field, but I will allow you to be our technological eyes and ears."

Rufus's face stared as he gathered any self respect he could "what would you have us do…?" he said as he walked to a laptop next to the computer and plugs a wire into the laptop, data from the laptop showed in a part of the screen, Rufus informed them of what he was doing "I'm uploading Shinra data on to the computer, it may serve some purpose."

Luke turned to Reeve to see him walking to his suitcase "do you have any problems with this Reeve?" Reeve turned to Luke to speak as he began taking devices out of his suit case "none what so ever… I guess Cait Sith will be accompanying someone in the field?"

Luke looked around the room, he looked back at the computer, seeing the location of 6 of the 7 chaos emeralds "Knuckles, Rouge, Cait Sith, Reno and Rude, you're going to Pumpkin Mountain…" he held his head in pain as something or someone was invading his head. "(Awww I get to fight a dog, a bat, a trash heap and 2 stooges)" The voice was Ambitions, Luke knew this the moment he spoke, his crooked and evil voice ringing in his ears… the pain left as the voice died. Luke could only come to one conclusion "(he's alive, how? I killed him, for that I'm sure of that, as much as I'm sure my holy swords burn through shadow and banish evil…)"

Amy looked at Luke as he stopped and held his head "Luke are you ok??" she asked. Luke moved his hand away from his head and looked at his concerned friend then to everyone else "yeah, I'll be accompanying you to Pumpkin Mountain… Shadow, Sonya, Cid, Barret and Vincent will go to the Gun headquarters, I don't know how it got there, Chaos Emeralds just warp to a random location."

Shadow smirked and spoke "my access would get us in no problem, although the general won't be pleased to see me". Zidane smirked while he spoke "I guess this general guy is like sir rust a lot, a straight arrow, well good look to ya this Gun headquarters sound heavy…" Luke smirked at Zidane's words "Zidane you're in station square casino…" Shadow glared at Luke and spoke "how come he goes on his own…?" Luke quickly answered "to get a Chaos Emerald from a casino, with enough security to make Shadow Slyther have Second thoughts, of course to Zidane…"

Zidane smirked and bragged "a thief's walk in the park, nice…" Luke continued with the teams "Sonic, Amy, Cloud and Tifa, you're going to the Death Chamber, Eggman's old base, Sonic knows the way in, right??" Sonic questioned which one "The Pyramid base?" Luke nodded and Sonic smirked "I know the whole route…"

"Good, Amarant you're in the mines under Station Square." Luke said as he continued to choose teams, Amarant shrugged his shoulders and spoke "suits me fine." Luke turned to Tails and Cream while speaking "Tails and Cream… Cream are you up for fighting…"

Cream looked at Luke and smirked "Me and Tails built the Typhoon." Cream said while she pushed a button, a heavy armored, 2 manned, walker, with enough gun power to rival Shinra's army (think Tails's cyclone, but bigger, with more guns, two seats and built with a jet transformation) came out of a hatch in the floor.

Luke starred at the Typhoon in shock, he slowly moved back at Tails and Cream while he was speaking "Cream, you and Tails built this, what happened to the sweat innocent girl I used to know?" he asked as he remembered Cream to be nice and kind.

"I am sweet, but Eggman went too far when he put my mum in a wheelchair." Cream said as she closed her eyes upset, Cream could still remember how it happened.

"Eggman did that!" Luke shouted in anger as his hair went blue for a moment, after he calmed down his hair went back to normal "Vanilla is a good friend, just like you all are, I'm sorry to hear that Cream, we will get Eggman, right guys?" Luke asked to cheer his friend up, everyone replied with a cheer.

Luke continued to inform everyone of where there going "Cream and Tails are going to Eggman's old base in Bullet Canyon, the other emerald still has not resonated, Reeve and Rufus will keep us posted." Cream and Tails nodded "ok" Cream said as Tails got into the Typhoon and typed on a screen, he shouted to cream to inform her "the Typhoon is ready."

Everyone left the work shop except Shadow. Reeve and Rufus went in to the com room to rig it to Tails's computer. Sonya looked towards Shadow and noticed he hadn't moved "hey Shadow are you coming?" Shadow looked down and said "yeah, but…" Sonya questioned "but?"

"I don't know how to say this but, Sonya, I still love you, even though I seem cold hearted, I've had to be like that because of circumstances, Maria's death being top of the list, I'm sorry If I seem cold, Sonya, will you be my girlfriend." Shadow said as he confessed to Sonya.

Sonya walks up to and kisses Shadow on the lips, she smiled at him after parting their lips "I always am and always will be your girlfriend, Shadow the hedgehog, you're still the sadistic cold hearted guy I fell in love with in the first place."

Shadow and Sonya walk out the room and meet up with Cid, Barret and Vincent "so where is GUN's headquarters?" Vincent asked coldly "North of their old base Prison Island." Shadow said as he informed everyone, Barret quickly but in "what do you mean their old base?"

"It blew up…" shadow replied "so how are we gonna…" Cid started to ask as Sonya shouted "Chaos Control" A flash of light enveloped the group, when it died down they were standing in the center of GUN headquarters. "…get…there...?" Cid said as he slowly finished his already answered question.

Shadow looked at Sonya "how did…" he began to ask, Sonya interrupted to answer "you don't remember, I was the first one to do Chaos Control, you were given that power but could only activate it with a Chaos Emerald."

Shadow stared at Sonya while speaking "damn I love that woman." Vincent looked around the room "I don't think they were expecting us to… be here…" he said as the others looked around, The room is in shambles as it looks like people have been killed left, right and center, all of them have either burn or sword marks.

Barret was the first one to speak "all in favor of finding this emerald and getting the hell out of here say I" both Cid and Vincent held one hand up "I…" they both said in unison.

"So I'm guessing this looks familiar to you?" Sonya asked, Vincent answered "Sephiroth is here, we have to hurry or we will end up like the dead you see before you…"

Shadow looked arround while speaking "So in other words this Sephiroth guy is a psycopath with a sword, I see your point, the Chaos Emerald is that way, the trail of blood is in the opposite direction. We have an advantage."

"You may need this…" Cid said while handing Shadow a piece of materia "put it in your arm" he showed Shadow how as he spoke, Shadow did the same "Haste and Haste 2, I can go faster than normal?" Shadow said as he instantly knew the spells.

Cid nodded "yep, Vincent's got Master Magic Materia, Barret you got either summon or command…" Cid said. Barret ansered quickly "summon…" Cid turned to Sonya and handded her the materia "ok Sonya you got summon…" Cid turned to look at Barret "Barret has command…" Cid said. Barret yeld at this "WHAT?!" he shouted as Cid held his ears.

"Last time you summoned, I had my ass burnt." Cid said as he clearly could remember it, Barret gritted his teath and groweld "fine!" Shadow looked at Cid and Barret and spoke up "although it's fun to watch you two fight, can we please move on". Shadow said while walking out the door.

With Luke and others

Luke looked arround "so this is Pumpkin Mountain, it's changed quite a bit. Guys?" he said as he looked up at the top of one of the mountains, Knuckles, Rouge, Cait Sith, Reno and Rude all replyed in unison "what?"

Luke looked at the top of Tomb Stone Mountain "you lot get searching for that Chaos Emerald, I got some business to sort out" he said as he saw the figure on top of the mountain Rouge looked in the same direction "you got a score to settle, don't you? Guys we better find the Chaos Emerald, things are going to get ugly."

Everyone vacated the area to search for the Chaos Emerald, Luke slowly drew both his Holy Swords from his sides Ambition mentally spoke in Lukes mind "(I knew you'd come, how long has it been since I almost went down the road of the deceased, my body may have died, but I'm glad I could stay in your mind till I gained a new vessel)"

Luke's hair changed to dark blue and his eyes glowed a brighter green "(your death comes here, I have no more words to say to you)" Luke mentally said back. Ambition smirked as a red aura glowed around Ambition (A/N he never leaves his tribal from, in a way saying ' I have so much power I don't need to de-transform) he smirked as a red sword appeared in his hand "(you wish to die and end this battle so soon, very well)" Ambition said as he rose his hand.

Luke crouches down in to his battle pose, Ambition shot his hand to the floor below Luke, Luke jumped quickly escaping the blast by mere seconds, he landed on a near by platform and began to jump up the mountain Ambition stood on.

Ambition smirked as he finally spoke in a much more evil voice than he used to speak in to Luke's head "yes, come to your death…"

Luke vaulted over Ambition and tried to strike his back, Ambition quickly blocked as Luke found his footing, Ambition swung his sword at Luke's chest but Luke dodged with a back flip, Luke landed on the ground and regained his footing, blue and red electricity shot through the ground as both jumped into the air to avoid their own blast as the ground exploded, both Luke and Ambition started exchanging blows at an increasing rate, just over 400 meters away, the rest of the group were searching Pumpkin Mountain, Reno looked over to see the battle raging.

"I hope the Emerald we're looking for is not on the top half of what used to be that mountain". He said with a panic like tone. "Less talk, more searching". Rouge shouted as she could hear what was happening.

Luke sent a high powered holy spell fused with ultima directly at Ambition, Ambition detonated it before it has time to connect, Luke flew through the smoke fusing his two Holy swords together to create the Holy Buster, bringing it down from over his head, Ambition successfully blocked the attack and kicks Luke in the Chest, sending him flying to the 2nd floor of Ghost Train mountain.

Luke slowly opened his eyes "Ouch…" Luke gasped and rolled away as he avoided a helm splitter strike, the strike missed and hit a ghost train sending it flying towards the base of Pumpkin Mountain. Cait Sith noticed something shiny in a tree stump "hmmm what's this?" he questions as he picked the Emerald out of the stump "Rouge me dear, is this perhaps the Chaos Emerald you're looking for?" he said as he handed the Emerald to Rouge.

Rouge was surprised as she held the emerald "yes this is…" Rouge's ears twitched as she heard a train like noise, she looked up and quickly shouted "Look out…" as she jumped out of harms way the ghost train came crashing down on to Cait Sith as everyone else avoided the blast. Reno looked up to see the train wreck and Cait Sith's crown roll by and off a cliff "whoa that was a little too close, Luke and that other guy are really going at it". Reno said as he looked over to where the train came from.

Ambition brought his sword down as Luke quickly called the Holy Buster into his hand and blocked the attack, both jump away as Ghost Train Mountain exploded to become no more than a puddle of slag. Ambition smirked as he sarcastically commented "well you've gotten stronger".

Luke flew through the dust and smoke and kicked Ambition in the chest and sending him through the base of Tomb Stone Mountain, Luke landed on the floor and shouted "thanks for the complement".

Ambition destroyed the base of Tomb Stone Mountain sending it directly at Luke, Reno watches from the Base of Pumpkin Mountain, "err I think it's our time to go, Luke can handle this". Reno said as he ran to a safe distance Knuckles agreed "yeah I see your point, I hate to run but I don't want to be blown up" the group followed Reno.

Luke looked at Tomb Stone Mountain as it began to fall towards him "you have got to be kidding." Luke said as he fused his Final Edge with his Holy Buster to become the Final Long sword (it's a saber, as light as a feather, bigger than Sephiroth's Masamune), he sliced the falling mountain in half, within a split second, Luke blocked Ambitions sword strike from his left".

Luke smirked, while blocking he said "I'm not going down that easy", Ambiton smirked back and said "who said this was easy." Both Ambition and Luke jumped away from each other to get their footing. Luke's face turned serious as he spoke "well I'm ending it, here and now…"

Luke spun his sword around several times in front of him as he disapeared, 12 light portals (like the 12 numbers on a clock) open up around Ambition, Luke came out of the number 4 portal and slices Ambition verticaly left (he flys back in to the portal opposite that number), coming out of portal 7 slicing Ambition through the waist, coming out of portal 5 and stuck with an X strike with his Twin Holy swords, coming out of portal 1 and uses the Holy Buster to verticaly strike down, 4 Luke came out of portals 3, 6, 9 and 12 at the same time, each using 1 holy sword to slice round the lower torso, 2 came out of portals 10 and 11 doing a cross waist strike, another 2 came out of 2 and 8 both doing upwards vertical strikes and finally coming out of portal 1 as all other portals dissapear and dose a spinning Final Long Sword Zanmato, Luke landed 4 meters away from Ambition as Ambition slowly faded as though he never existed, Luke turned to find Ambition standing 30 meters behind him, claping.

Luke glared at Ambition "so you learned how to create a dark copy of yourself at the last second to cheat your own death… I should have known" Luke said. Ambition smirked while speaking in an evil tone "what may have worked last time no longer does". Just then Luke's hair changed back to brown as his eyes glow faded. Luke had de-transformed.

Luke rose his swords into a defensive position "then I guess I'll have to find a new way to beat you, right now!" he said knowing his current state. Ambition sternly looked down at Luke as he mocked "I'd rather fight you when you're at full strength, after that attack you can't hold your tribal form for more than 10 seconds, farewell." Ambition turned and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

The group walked up to Luke as he sheathed his swords, Luke turned to the group and Rouge said in shock "wow, I didn't know you could do that stuff…" Luke not wanting to go in to the subject quickly asked "did you find the Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles stormed up to look as his rage was about to explode "yes, but you totaled Ghost Train and Tomb Stone Mountain and caused a hole in Pumpki…" Knuckles stopped as he saw Pumpkin Mountain fall apart, Luke slowly turned around to see it crumble to the floor "YOU TOTALED ALL 3 MOUNTAINS!" Knuckles shouted in anger.

Luke tried to lighten the situation by making a joke "I guess they'll start calling it, pumpkin fields." Knuckles was not amused and continued to shout "you blew up mine and Rouge's favorite spot!" Luke had lost it and retaliated "it's better than BEING DEAD!!" Luke shouted, Rouge and Knuckles gasped at Luke's words.

Luke began walking away on, let's get back to base…" He said while walking, Rouge ran in front of Luke and questioned "hold it! What happened with you and that other guy?" Luke looked away as he told them "I lost my home world thanks to him, Ambition, the Dark Tribal of Destruction."

Rouge wanted to question Luke further but Knuckles butted in "Let it drop Rouge, I see his point…" Rouge looked over to Knuckles "but…" Knuckles face was serious, Rouge knew it was pointless "ok…" she said in disappointment.

Rude put his finger to an ear peace "Reeve, we have the Chaos Emerald, we lost another Cait Sith though…" he said, the ear peace was a communicator. The communicator spoke back _"ok, Rufus can watch out for you while I create another Cait Sith, oh there was a lot of static on your end, what was that?" _Reeve asked down the communicator.

Rude calmly informed Reeve as to what happened "Luke and Ambition in Tribal form fighting intently." Rufus spoke down the communicator in question_ "Intently?"_ Reno quickly butted in to express his amazement "he leveled 3 mountains fighting…" Knuckles grunted at the situation and walked off "can we go, please?" Knuckles said in a huff.

The second half of chapter 3 is now chapter 4, the original chapters 4-7 have been removed for retyping.


	4. Chapter 4 Sin fall

This chapter was the product of having to retype my story, before it was in script form, now I've finished this chapter and I'm working on the other chapters, the original chapter 4 has been removed to be retyped, so have any other chapters after 4.

**Chapter 4 – Sin's wake**

With Tails and Cream

The typhoon walked into Bullet Canyon "Bullet Canyon, Eggman's old base, didn't think we would return here, you doing ok Cream?" Tails said as he was worried for Cream's emotions, Cream's eyes were closed as she tried to force her sadness away "Mother, 9 months ago, Eggman did something to harm you, Father did nothing about it." She said as her memories resurfaced.

Tails turned round to look at Cream to try and reassure her "Cream…" Tails said with concern for Cream. "I'm ok Tails, let's go." Cream said as she wiped a single tear from her eye and looked forwards to focus. Tails nodded "ok…" he said as he turned back round. The Typhoon began to walk forwards, as it traveled through Bullet Canyon a fleet of robots flew towards them.

Tails informed Cream of the robots approach "Cream?" Tails asked to see if Cream was ready, Cream pressed a button and a screen appeared in front of her "I got them" she said as the enemies appeared on the screen's crosshairs "Tails, activate the photon snake cannons!" Cream shouted as Tails typed something in, two cannons came out from under the Typhoon's wings and fired two cannon blasts that went straight through two of the robots and continued through to their next target.

Tails looked at the damage "you invented those, didn't you?" Tails asked with obviously impressed. "Yes, I improved your blue prints…" Cream said with a sense of achievement. Tails smirked "I could be out of a job if you keep this up…" he said with a sense of sarcasm in his voice. Cream smirked as she let go of the trigger to the cannons as she believed that was the last enemy "I would never go solo on inventing, I love you too much to bring you down…" Cream said with kindness. "I love you too, Cream…" Tails replied back with confidence in his voice.

Cream sighed in delight at this, a bullet shocked her back to reality when it deflected it off the side armor of the typhoon, Cream quickly searched where the bullet came from, Cream spotted something on top of one of the canyon walls "oh he's gonna pay!" Cream said as she pressed a button, her seat moved up and flatted out as a rifle like cannon mounted on top of the Typhoon. "Eat this!" Cream yelled as she pulled the trigger, a bullet came out of the rifle cannon and went straight through the head of the E-1000 that was firing at them, Cream pressed a button and the chair moved back to its original position as the cannon went back into the Typhoon.

Tails' mouth hung wide open as Cream looked forwards "nice shot…" were the only words Tails could get out. "Thanks dear…, I've been practicing…" Cream replied as the Typhoon moved through bullet canyon, Tails and Cream soon found a Train car and the Typhoon walked on to the train car, Cream got out of the Typhoon to operate the train.

"I'm setting the Typhoon to one person mode…" Tails shouted as Cream found the controls. "I'll operate the Train, you watch my back..." Cream shouted while pressing some buttons on the train controls. "Oh don't worry, I'll keep you safe, I love you to much to see anything happen to you…" Tails said as he turned the Typhoon to look to the front of the train.

Cream smiled happily at Tails's comment, the train started to move forwards "ok, hold on Tails, I remember what this ride was like the last time…" Cream said as she increased the train's speed, Tails began to think about Cream as he looked forwards. "(I'm glad Cream is able to keep it together, ever since Vanilla lost the use of her legs, she was very unconfident in herself.)"

Cream trailed off in her thoughts about her mother and when she moved out "(mother, this is where Eggman hurt you, I can't be afraid of this place, I know Vector is your husband, I just can't live in the same house as him any more, he was never there when you lost the use of your legs, I should visit you soon, but Vector blames Tails for you being put in a wheelchair)". The memories came flooding back.

_Flash back_

_Vector was shouting at Cream "if that boyfriend of yours could have done his job right, Vanilla would still be able to walk…" Cream had already burst in to tears and was shouting back "Tails tried his best but you never came to help, why did you never help?!"_

_Vector shouted back his excuse "I was with team Chaotix on a mission, I trusted Tails to do his job." Cream yelled at Vector not caring if he had any authority "they're more important to you than your own family and Tails's "job" is to keep me safe but at least he tried unlike you!"_

_Vector's voice rose higher "just because I couldn't do anything doesn't mean you or your boyfriend shouldn't!" Cream had pushed back her tears and yelled even louder at Vector "you could have left your mission for your family, you promised me and my mother that but you still broke it, I don't know why my mother could ever trust YOU!"_

_Vector had had enough "I've heard enough from you missy, go to your room and you are never to see your boyfriend again!" Vector yelled. Cream argued back "I'll see him when I want!" Vector shouted back "not while you live under my roof!" Cream couldn't stand any more "fine then I'll leave!" Cream ran up the stairs towards her room crying but stopped next to her parent's bedroom, she wiped her eyes and entered to tell her mother. "Mom?"_

_Vanilla spoke up from the bed "I'm here Cream" unable to get up because of her legs Vanilla turned to look at Cream and continued "I heard the whole conversation, if balling and shouting is called a conversation." _

_Cream walked to her mother side "mother I'm sorry but…I can't stand being in this house anymore, not with him here…" Cream said, upset at the whole matter. Vanilla nodded "I know, I don't blame you or your Father, we both know who the real culprit is…" Vanilla said to reassure her daughter._

_Cream hugged her mother and Vanilla stroked Cream's head "I promise I will visit when things calm down, I'll also ring you when I get chance, I'll get Eggman, I promise you I will make him pay for what he has done…" Cream said._

_Vanilla stroked her head and shook it " Cream you should never feed your anger or feel resentment for people, if you seek revenge it will be like a poison, it will consume and take control of you, in the end, turning you into something you're not, something that will push everyone you hold dear away from you it will become a darkness you can never escape from, a darkness that will make you lose yourself to it, never forget, fight Eggman to protect yourself and others around you, never for revenge, be strong and brave Cream, be strong and brave for me." Vanilla said with her words of wisdom._

_Cream nodded "ok mother, I will…I'll call you as soon as possible." Cream said as she stopped hugging her mother and left the room, she went to her own room and packed her essentials, then came out of her room and down the stairs to the angry glare of her father Vector, he pointed to the door "well if you're leaving there's the door."_

"_Fine, in a couple of days I will be coming back with my friends to pick up the rest of my things, I hope you at least have the decency to let me collect the rest of my stuff…" Cream said as she walked out the door and to her car. (A/N she passed her driving exam on her birthday) she opened the boot to put her bags in then closed the boot, got into her car and could hear her father as she drove off._

_Vector shouted at the top of his lungs "if you drive off then don't ever come back asking to live here again!" Vector saw her car speed off in the direction of Station Square ferry port, as she got off the ferry it was Raining heavily, she drove to Tails' workshop/ house, she parked next to the door, got out of her car and walked to the door trying to hold back her tears but sniffling and knocked on to the door, after 10 seconds or so, Tails opened the door while holding a cup of tea. _

_Tails stood there as the rain hid her tear marks "hi Cream what's up?" Tails said in concern. "Tails is it..." Cream stopped and sniffed in an upset way before continuing. "Ok if I come in?", Tails moved aside to quickly let Cream in while speaking "Sure" Tails closed the door behind her, Cream sat down on the couch while she had her hands on her head, Tails sat down next to her "Cream are you ok?" Tails asked in concern._

_Cream spoke in an upset voice "no…I'm not ok…" she was nearly on the verge of crying, seeing this Tails pulled her in to a hug if she needed to cry on his shoulder, Tails slowly stroked Cream's hair " what's wrong?" Tails asked with concern. "Tails I…" Cream started but couldn't finish as she began to cry heavily on Tails shoulder, after a good ten minutes of crying while Tails continued to stroke the back of her head, she finally calmed down and told Tails everything that has happened._

_Tails continued to stroke Cream's head "…Cream, if you want you can stay here, I don't mind, if you need a place to stay then you can stay here…"Tails said to comfort her. "Thanks Tails, I love you…"Cream said with her face still in Tails shoulder, "I love you too…" Tails said as he held her and stroked her hair, the rain continued to pour as Tails held Cream. Cream rang everyone she knew to get there help._

_Two days later_

_Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and E-123 stood at Vector and Vanilla's house door, Amy rung the doorbell, after 4 minutes Vector answered the door, he stared at the group "What are you guys' doing here…Cream doesn't live here anymore…" he asked as he noticed a moving van with black tinted windows._

"_We know…"Amy said while handing Vector a letter, Vector proceeded to read it_

"_Dear Father_

_I will not be coming to Visit today, mother already knows, I have asked my friends to retrieve my belongings, please do not try to stop them, my mother already told me if you do, you will have to answer to her, _

_Sincerely Cream"_

"**Me and Tails watched from the van, out of sight from Vector's eyes."**

_Vector looked up from the paper and spoke "I see, just get what you came for…" he sighed. After everything was loaded Tails started the lorry, praying that Vector didn't see him, the lorry set off and headed back to Tails' workshop, Tails got out and moved everything to his and Cream's room. Tails came in to the living room from upstairs "Cream, we set everything up." Tails said while Cream was sat on the sofa._

_Sonic was walking out the door and turned to face Tails and Cream "we're going to go ok." Sonic said. Tails nodded "ok" Tails walked over to Cream and kissed her to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. "Thanks, I love you Tails…" Cream said as she hugged Tails._

_End flash back_

"(I've grown up so much since then, I'm almost 19 now, I've visited mother twice since than and every time Vector has a go at Tails)" Cream though to herself as she controlled the train. "You ok Cream? You haven't said much…" Tails asked in concern as Cream finally came back to reality "I'm fine, we'll be in the ruins of Eggman's old base shortly…"

The Train came to a stop in Eggman's base, the Typhoon walked off the train car and Cream got back into her seat, as the Typhoon walked through the base, Cream spotted someone in the distance.

"Who's there?" Cream shouted in a microphone not taking her target crosshair away from the figure standing before them "I'm sorry to inform you, but you are too late, I have already obtained the Chaos Emerald…" the figure said as it walked forwards in to the light, he was wearing a blue robe and had blue hair.

"Who are you…?" Tails asked quickly, ready to move at a moments notice. "But of course my name is Seymour, and you must be Tails and Cream, I've heard so much about you from the good doctor, but alas I have no more time to chat so I guess I'll be on my way…"

Cream quickly locked the Typhoons gun on to Seymour "Not so fast, we need that Chaos Emerald and you're working for doctor Eggman, if you won't hand it over than we will fight you!" Cream shouted at Seymour.

Seymour chuckled "oh fight me all you want, but beat me…" Seymour stopped in his speech to laugh evilly "you can try all you want, but seen as I no longer need a fayth to summon" Seymour said as he lifted his hand into the air sparks of black lightning traveled down his arm to his hand "I can call upon, ANIMA!" Seymour shouted as an anchor dived into the ground and began to come back up, the chain straightened as it latched on to something (A/N Final Fantasy 10 Aion).

Tails looked at the anchor coming out of the ground "this looks like trouble…" Tails said as a dark puddle began to come out of the floor, Cream was looking at the scanners to see what this beast was and how powerful it was. "Scanners are going off the scale…" Cream said as the screen broke. Anima screamed as it came out of the ground, the beast was chained up, yet on first appearances neither Cream nor Tails let their guard down. Seymour chuckled as he ordered Anima to attack "kill them." The Typhoon jumped to the side as the ground that was below the Typhoon exploded. "Eat this…" Cream shouted as she pulled a trigger, both of the Typhoon's missile pods opened up and fired, releasing a barrel of missiles at Anima, Anima screamed as the missiles hit, when the dust cleared the dark Aion's movements slowed down.

Tails observed Anima's reaction for a moment "so it has to take time to recover from powerful attacks". Anima noticed the Typhoon's lack of movement and attacked, Anima drew his head back and shot it forwards, an invisible blast hit the Typhoon. "Shields at 60, try to avoid that attack." Cream shouted to Tails in panic. "Damn that's powerful, ok take this!" Tails shouted while pushing a button on his control panel. The Typhoon's nose opened up to reveal a very large cannon. It fired a beam that went straight through Anima and hit Seymour in one blast. Anima disappeared in a flurry of glowing lights (A/N pyre flyes).

Seymour grinned at the typhoon "hmm, you're strong, but I'm afraid this game must come to an end…" A ball of red energy came out of the Chaos Emerald and went in to Seymour's hand, in a flash of light the Chaos Emerald disappeared.

"What did you do with the Chaos Emerald!?" Tails shouted at Seymour, Seymour started to chuckle which slowly turned into a bellowing laugh. Seymour stopped laughing and stared at the Typhoon "I transported it to Shadow Slyther, but that should not be your concern, seen as now" as Seymour spoke the red orb sank in to his skin "my rebirth is inevitable…" as Seymour said his last words he sank in to the ground as he laughed evilly, Tails and Cream were ready for any sign of an attack, it surprised them both when the ground began to shake, Cream turned one of her scanners on to find the source.

"The scanners are saying that the dark energy is below us, it's the size of a whale, how could there be that much dark energy?" Cream pondered as Tails turned to typhoon around "I don't know but I'm getting us out of here." Tails said as he pulled a lever.

The Typhoon switched to jet mode and flew out of the base, just after the Typhoon had made it out, the base was ripped to pieces, some debris flew out as a monster came out of the ground roaring loudly.

"What is that?" she said staring at the size of the beast. "Finally I am SIN…" a voice like Seymour's echoed from the beast. "It's huge…" Tails stated as Sin began to turn to look at the Typhoon "allow me to demonstrate my power!" the voice bellowed once again "Tails get us out of here!" Cream yelled in a panic. "Hold on!" Tails shouted as the Typhoon turned to fly away.

Sin lifted its head up and creates a large scale Flare spell above its head as fire begins to circle it (A/N Fused magic, I'll explain in later chapters), the spell exploded, the Typhoon flew through the canyon as the explosion slowly gained distance, Tails looked down at the speedometer to see how fast they where going.

("300mph and the blast's still gaining")Tails though to himself before looking in front of him, Tails quickly noticed that rocks were falling from the canyon's edge, the Typhoon avoided a bolder just before it landed in the canyon, the explosion engulfed the Typhoon in fire, The Typhoon shook as the shields slowly took damage, "Shields at 20 !" Cream shouted as an alarm went off inside the Typhoon.

Tails punched a glass barrier and pulled a red colored leaver, The Typhoon shot forwards as it's afterburner kicked in, The Typhoon shot out of the explosion and Tails turned to hover round the edge of a crater that the blast made, in the center of the crater SIN roared, the once renowned Bullet canyon had been reduced to nothing but a smoldering crater.

"What are we going to do Tails… Our biggest guns won't even phase it…" Cream asked as Tails sat in his seat with his eyes closed. Tails opened his eyes as he looked at the Crater "we'll get back to base and formulate a plan, maybe Luke knows something about it…" Tails said as he turned the Typhoon to head back to base.

Ending there, I got more much planned and Tails, Cream and everyone else get more action that AC X100


	5. Chapter 5 a shifting tide

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

This was once chapter 4 but I had to change it for the bit space

**Chapter 5 – a Shifting Tide**

With Luke and others

The group continued to walk as they approached Station Square, Knuckles looked down at the Chaos Emerald in his hand "At least we got one Emerald…" he said while sighing at the destruction of pumpkin hill.

Luke looked up to the sky as thoughts began to run through his head "We may have to keep the Master Emerald hidden somewhere else…" Knuckles slowly looked at Luke "Yeah…" he paused as he just realized the importance "YOU ONLY JUST THOUGHT OF THAT NOW!" Knuckles shouted at Luke.

"I'm sorry if my mind was more focused on having my ass handed to me!" Luke sternly replied Rouge looked over to Luke confused "What do you mean? You kicked that Ambitions ass…" Luke hung his head as Rouge spoke, "He wasn't using his full strength… I hope no one ever sees that form again…" Luke replied "Say we do…what do we do about it?" Knuckles questioned, Luke closed his eyes for a second and answered Knuckles in a clear manner "Say your prayers and be glad you could live your life up to that moment…"

"There's no way there's not a shred of hope… he can't be that powerful… can he?" Rouge questioned, Luke looked off to the distance "Yeah, he can… I've never seen that form, but I've read about it from only a couple of survivors, well they wrote it down before they were killed…" Luke said as the others were shocked at what they heard.

Knuckles stopped walking and turned to Luke "Wait… you said you killed him right?" Knuckles questioned. Luke looked towards the red echidna and sighed before speaking "Yes… But at what price…" Luke questioned to no one but himself. "What happened?" Rouge asked with concern for her friend.

"Ambition destroyed my home world, that day I lost my home and most of my family… and my friends…" Luke hid any sign of sorrow in his voice. "I never knew you had a relative, I though you lost all your family…" Reno questioned "No… my sister and I survived…" Luke replied coldly in hopes of hiding any form of upset or hatred.

"Where is she?" Knuckles asked, "She lives on a world called Spira…" Luke spoke up as he pushed all his upset away. "What happened to your home world?" Rouge asked in hopes to uncover how powerful their enemy was "I'll explain it when we get back to…" Luke stopped and turned round, he stared off into the distance, his eyes began to glow a faint white. "What is it?" Knuckles asked as he turned round.

"A presence, a familiar one, like an unknown fear, a scream of thousands as an era came crashing down…" Luke said as he continued to stare in the same direction. The whole group heard a roar coming from the distance, Luke's eyes shot open of he recognized it. "Beneath an evil so great it could destroy the world, SIN…" Luke said, as he finished he turned to the group as SIN began to appear in the distance. Luke stared at everyone as they continued to look at SIN.

"What is that?" Knuckles questioned as he continued to stare. "Run…" Luke said quickly Reno looked at Luke in question to what he said "Wha…" before Reno finished Luke interrupted "Didn't you hear me, I said RUN!"

The group ran away from the monster in the background as the northern beach was destroyed in a wave of destruction and chaos, as the group ran through the streets in an attempt to escape SIN, the buildings around them began to crumble as glass shot out of the windows and was pulled towards SIN.

"What's going ON?" Knuckles shouted as he ran, "it's SIN, I don't know how but he's been resurrected…" Luke replied not wanting to trail off into his thoughts, the communicator in Reno's ear activated "_Tails called in a while ago, Seymour turned into that thing and destroyed Bullet Canyon…" Rufus said over the communicator._

With Zidane 

"Ok, bag of money, check, Chaos Emerald." Zidane said as he looked across the room, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a corridor with a Chaos Emerald sitting on a pedestal at the other end, he placed a hand on his chin to think, "This looks way to easy… hmmm…" he said to himself, Zidane noticed a small red case with a glass barrier, words on the front and a handle behind the glass.

"In case of fire…break glass and pull" Zidane said as he pondered the words, he grinned as he reeled his fist back, Zidane punched the glass and pulled the handle, the sound of an alarm could be heard as sprinklers activated and sprayed water, as the water passed through the corridor, it connected with several lasers and turned to steam.

Zidane stared in amazement at the complexity of the laser grid. "Wow, Gaia never had anything this fancy, beams of death…." Zidane said as he slowly walked to the corridor while rolling his arm and quickly stretching his limbs, "Well time to get to work…"

Zidane ran forwards and jumped through a gap in a horizontal wall of beams, as he landed he rolled under another row of beams, Zidane quickly shot up as a vertical wall of beams shot in front of his face, "so they get harder as I move in…" Zidane said as several beams appeared just in front of him and began to move.

Zidane didn't move an inch as he watched how the beams moved, taking his chances he rolled under a small gap as it appeared one of the lasers had caught something, Zidane checked his tail to see some fur was missing. "Damn it" he said as all the lasers behind him turned off.

Zidane looked up to see a wall of moving lasers head towards him, he quickly did a backwards hand flip to dodge through the lasers as they passed all around him, Zidane landed perfectly and walked towards the end of the corridor, just as he was about to get to the end a shutter slammed down in front of him, the sound of lasers was heard coming from the corridor entrance.

Zidane quickly shot round to see a grid of lasers head towards him, as they moved down the corridor towards him a second layer activated, Zidane quickly ran up the shutter and vaulted over the first wall of beams, letting memory serve him he dropped to the floor and rolled as the second wave passed over him, quickly noticing a 3rd and 4th wave he vaulted from the floor through the 3rd wave as he landed he quickly ran up the wall to his left and flipped off as the beams passed under him.

Zidane smirked as the shutters opened and he walked in "E.A.S.Y. now to get that emerald…" he gloated as he walked to the Chaos Emerald, Zidane picked the Chaos Emerald up, an alarm rang as a steel door began to slowly come down at the other end of the corridor, just as Zidane began running all of the lasers turned on. "Oh great…" Zidane cursed as the Chaos Emerald glowed violently "huh?" Zidane stood in shock as he was blinded by the light emitting from the Chaos Emerald.

When the light died down Zidane found himself in the opposite end of the corridor in an all too familiar form. "I'm in trance, how?" Zidane asked himself

"Because you touched an Emerald of ultimate power fueled by emotions…"an eerie voice said as it filled the room as a man with silver hair reviled himself "Kuja, what do you want!?"

Kuja smirked "Well…" Kuja disappeared after speaking and reappeared right in front of Zidane, Zidane's surprise was all Kuja needed to quickly blast Zidane with a Firaga spell, the force of the blast sent Zidane in to the wall, Zidane slid down the wall and was knocked unconscious, Kuja walked over to Zidane and took the Chaos Emerald out of Zidane's hand, the second it left Zidane's hand he turned back to normal.

Kuja grinned as he went into trance himself "I want this, dear brother…" Kuja said as the Chaos Emerald glowed brightly in his, Kuja turned to the window as he heard screaming from outside the building "so you became SIN, Shadow Slyther's plan is coming along nicely, it must mean he was able to get another one of the Chaos Emeralds, and so as I finish this act" Kuja said, he picked Zidane up by the waist coat and dragged him to the window, Kuja looked down at the streets below "I say goodbye to you my pitiful brother…" Kuja threw Zidane out of the window to the streets below.

Zidane landed on to a car roof, as he hit the roof the car's internal alarm went off and then died down. As Luke's group ran down the streets to get away from SIN Luke spotted Zidane on the car roof. "ZIDANE!" Luke shouted, he ran over to the car and began to lift Zidane, a bright light shot from the destruction that was following them, SIN had fired a bolt of pure energy, just before the bolt hit the car a flash of light erupted from the car, the group covered their eyes, as the light dimmed down the car flew through the air as a flaming wreck.

The group stared in horror as the car landed "did I just see…" Knuckles stuttered as he tried to finish, "I don't think they… Do you think they could have…?" Rouge was just as shocked as she spoke, not wanting to ask her questions. Reno's communicator activated and Rufus spoke on the opposite end "_Luke's still alive and so is Zidane, Both of them are in front of Tails' house unconscious, now get away from that thing!"_

**(A/N If you're wondering what just happened I'm going to rewind a bit and show you the same part from a different perspective).**

**Two minutes ago**

Luke jumped on to the car and tried to lift Zidane off the car, he saw the bolt coming towards him, as he knew the power of one of those shots thoughts began to run through his head "I guess this is it, everyone, I'm sorry" his life flashed before his eyes, Luke began to remember how his family died and how he and his sister survived, for that moment the sub levels of his mind felt true sorrow.

"Goodbye…" Luke thought to himself, Luke blacked out as something took over him, this unbelievable power filled inside him, his body glowed a radiant light as all he could do was watch as his body controlled itself, he grabbed Zidane and flew off the car as the bolt hit the car's chasse, scenery passed by him at a blistering speed as all sound began to dull, he did not know what this power was, his body glowed, but he could not control it, within seconds he landed outside Tails' house and the power faded, his body like his mind blacked out and fell into a slumber.

**(A/N That's how Luke and Zidane survived, I'm not going to mention what this power is but it will appear again, as you can guess it is triggered by a massive amount of anger or Pain, like if one of your relatives died)**

With Knuckles and the group

"Rude is it still after us?" Reno shouted as he ran for his life "I'm not looking…" Rude replied as he kept up. As the team ran as fast as they could a car flew over head, "I think it's after us…" Knuckles shouted to answer Reno, as cars and energy bolts flew over head, a young woman with black hair, purple glowing eyes, orange shirt, blue jeans, a red cap bandana and two cutlasses appeared out of white smoke in front of them, the group stopped running and 3 energy shots had been fired at them, the woman quickly placed her hand in front of her and the shots disappeared only to reappear and hit SIN.

"If you want to live grab on and trust me." The woman shouted, Rouge grabbed Knuckles' hand and he grasped the woman's hand, Reno and Rude jumped and caught Knuckles's feet before they all disappeared and reappeared outside the jungle train station in mid air, all of them hit the ground except Rouge who landed gracefully, Knuckles picked himself up and stretched his arms as Reno and Rude got up. Rude looked at his broken sunglasses on the floor, he sighed and took out a spare pair of sunglasses from his jacket and put them on, the woman picked herself off the floor and brushed herself down.

"Not exactly the most graceful of landings but we're still alive, hmmm where's Luke, that's strange, I could sense him, but I should have teleported right next to him…" The woman said as she looked at her surroundings, "You're close, but first who are you?" Rouge asked the woman in question, the woman looked at the group "oh how silly of me" she gracefully bowed as she introduced herself "I'm Terra, space pirate extraordinaire and the Tribal of teleportation, why do you ask? And who are you?"

Rouge and Knuckles both looked at Terra before speaking in unison "Teleportation?" Terra looked at them both "Yes… what's wrong…?" she asked. Rouge shook her head "So there's more than destruction?" she asked wondering how many more. "Yeah 7 powers more" Terra replied in a sarcastic tone.

Knuckles shook his head as he tried to add numbers together "Ok my heads hurting already, 8 powers in total means…16 Tribals…how am I suppose to keep track?" he questioned. Terra merely put her hands on her side and answered "8 good and 8 bad… that's how easy it is to keep track… so who are you guys anyway?", "I'm Rouge, this is my boyfriend Knuckles" Rouge pointed to herself and then to Knuckles as she replied. "Hi" Knuckles said as he waved. "And that's Reno and Rude" Rouge pointed to the Turks as she spoke.

Terra squinted her eyes as she looked at them both "The bald one's Reno right?" she asked as she pointed to Rude, "Other way around…" Rouge answered as she shook her head. "Oh, Luke mentioned him, said he was funny to watch…" the teleporting tribal said as she smirked.

Reno moved his hands up in complaint at Terra's remark "Hey! I'm still here you know…" Reno said as he folded his arms in a sulk, Terra merely ignored Reno's comment as she looked round "So where's Luke?" she asked the tribal of destruction was nowhere in sight, Knuckles sighed as he pointed to Tails' house "that house up there…"

Terra slanted her head in as she closed her eyes "That's strange, his signal's weak I can barely sense it…" Reno looked at the house "well he's most likely asleep after blacking out…" Reno's face turned slightly serious. After hearing that Terra disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappears in front of the house door.

Knuckles stared in shock "Sonic's the fastest thing alive, she's the fastest teleporter alive…" he grinned as he though of the possibility of Sonic losing a race to her "oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage from this one, I got to get Sonic to race her…" Terra knocked on the door she waited 20 seconds before knocking kicking and getting her cutlasses out before the door swung open, Rufus answered just as the group had finished walking up the hill.

"It's good to see you survived" Rufus looked at Terra as she sheaved her cutlasses "and you are?" he questioned and she pushed past Rufus, "She's a friend of Luke's…" Knuckles merely answered as he walked past, Rufus moved into the house "I see" he said as Terra looked around the living room.

Someone walked down the stairs, the group looked at the person in question to see Luke with a slight bandage on his arm "Why the long face Knuckles, you look like you've seen a ghost…" Luke asked as they all stared "By all accounts you should be one by now…" the red echidna said as he passed the Chaos Emerald to Rufus.

"I have some explaining to…" Luke stopped as he saw Terra in the middle of the room, "Terra…" the smile on Luke's face faded as he looked at the floor. "it's good to see you…" Terra slowly walked up to Luke, she then pulled her hand back and slapped him so hard that everyone in the room flinched "what was that for?" Luke shouted at her.

Terra paused for a second before answering "My ship, you drove it right through an asteroid ring…I'm still paying for the damage…" Luke stood in shock at her reply "Terra that was 4 years ago, I though you forgave me for that, what did you suddenly remember and decide I needed a slap and quite frankly it was either the asteroids or the armada, quite frankly I wanted to get home alive." Luke shouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"You owe me one!" Terra shouted at him while pointing "Ok, ok I owe you one, you didn't have to slap me…" Luke said as he rolled his eyes, "It felt good." Terra replied as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok once everyone gets back I'll explain what that was, the worst of it is, the enemy has 2 Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles. You, Rouge and Terra go to the shrine of the Master Emerald and teleport it here…" Luke said while he took the Chaos Emerald off Rufus "you're still not allowed to touch all powerful stuff ," he said pointing to Rufus.

Knuckles, Rouge and Terra all nodded and got up to walk out of the door, as Terra reached for the handle Reeve spoke to them "take Cait Sith with you…" Cait Sith once again walked through the door. "number 11 is online."

Knuckles, Rouge, Terra and Cait Sith left the House, Luke picked up the TV remote and hit the power button. The TV flashed on and Luke flicked through the channels

Zidane walked down the stairs with Garnet supporting most of his weight, Luke looked at Garnet in realization. "…I never sent you on a mission did I?" Luke said as Garnet and Zidane reached the bottom step. After she helped Zidane to the couch she sat next to him and turned to face Luke. "I'm glad you didn't, Zidane was seriously banged up and you saved his life." She said with Zidane's arm around her. Before Luke replied the TV flashed as a news report interrupted the TV program.

"_This just in, panic ensued as one quarter of Station Square was destroyed by a huge beast, an anonymous source said the name of this beast was called SIN, it also left a message saying the Holy Knight's Sorrow will deepen as his worlds crumble, as heroes come and go, what hopes you have will so diminish as your precious heroes fall before our chaos. officials are baffled as to what this means. after an attempt to contact the world renowned Sonic the Hedgehog, all attempts have failed, although one attempt to call his friends house, Miles 'Tails' Prower, all we received in reply was that Sonic was already on the job and not to worry about the mass of darkness, just before the president contacted him, the military force G.U.N. has been infiltrated and slaughtered." _

The report continued as the reported listed the number of casualties, Luke lifted the remote and turned it off before looking at the ceiling. "They have 2 Chaos Emeralds and we have 1 and the Master Emerald…" he said as he mentally searched the endless abyss of cream paint for answers.

Tails opened the workshop door and held it open to let Cream through, "Hi Luke… can we talk?" the two tailed fox asked as he sat down, Luke merely closed his eyes and answered "If it's about Seymour turning in to SIN… not yet…" Cream slanted her head "Do you have any idea what Shadow Slyther is planning?" she asked, "In his grand design of things, I need to tell everyone, currently, no…" Luke said not moving an inch.

With the bad guys

"We have 2 Chaos Emeralds, with this I can teleport us all to other worlds, if Luke gets his hands on 2 of them he might be able to do the same… we must stop them at all costs…" Shadow Slyther said as he rotated his blade on the floor while sitting with one leg on the table, the man looked at his dark bat like wing as current events began to appear in it.

"They already have 1…" Ambition said as he walked in to the room, Shadow Slyther's wing folded in to his back, he then narrowed his eyes at Ambition

"You fought Luke while the others got their hands on it, didn't you? Your own endeavors are beginning to annoy me, try next time to stay focused and do your job right…" the chaos knight said as he stared at Ambition.

"…If I destroy Luke. We don't have to worry." Ambition said while smirking,

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Shadow Slyther asked the tribal of dark destruction. "Revenge is best served as a 5 course meal…. But I do see your point, if he was dead then Zidane would also be dead…" Ambition said as he sat down at the table. "Did you contact your dark partners?" Shadow Slyther asked "I'm working on it, sadly they're not as compliant to drop everything"

Kuja appeared from a dark corner of the room holding another Chaos Emerald "SIN is outside and wants to know the next course of action…" Kuja asked as he placed the Emerald on the table. "Tell him to lay low for now, we must get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds…" the dark swordsman replied.

Eggman span his chair round to look at Shadow Slyther "What about the Master Emerald?" the doctor asked "The Master Emerald is too big to use for warping and teleporting… I may have a need for its power, but I must first crush the heroes…" Shadow Slyther replied with a smirk on his face.

"So what are you planning?" Ambition asked with curiosity. "All in due time…" Shadow Slyther merely answered with a smirk on his face.

With Cloud, Tifa, Sonic and Amy

"So Cloud was a cold hearted person?" Amy asked Tifa in surprise "He never let anyone in, sometimes it would get frustrating." Tifa replied as she leaned against the wall. "Thanks, I feel so much better." Cloud said as he rolled his eyes. A blue blur shot in to the room and stopped, Sonic walked to the group holding 3 keys

"I found them, it's harder when you don't have Knuckles and Rouge to help…" Sonic said as he placed the keys in the door, Amy walked up to Sonic and kissed him, "nice job Sonic, as always" Amy said while hugging him, "Well let's open the door…" Cloud said as he turned each key. As the door opened several rocks rolled out, Cloud sighed as he removed his sword from his back and stared at the rubble blocking the doorway.

"I'm guessing that was not there before?" cloud asked as he looked at Amy and Sonic. Sonic shook his head, Cloud looked back at the doorway and vertically slashed at the doorway creating a blade beam, the blade beam flew into the rubble and cleared the doorway.

Sonic stared at the unblocked doorway "Wow… that was way past cool" the blue hedgehog said as he gave his signature thumps up, "Nice work Cloud, I love it when you do that…" Tifa said as he kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks…" Cloud said before he spun his sword around and slotted it in the holster on his lower back, the group walked through the doorway and down a corridor, after 20 minutes they entered Eggman's death chamber.

"So they made it here sooner than expected…" said a silver haired twin gun katana wielding man said. The group quickly got in to a defensive position as they saw Weiss, "My loathsome copy, we meet again…" a metallic robot said as he hovered in mid air, speaking in an electric filled voice. "Oh look who's come to play again…" a silver haired man in a black biker suit said as he prepped his duel horn.

"Cloud, Tifa can you two take care of the others, me and Amy will take care of Metal Sonic…" Sonic said as Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer.

Both teams shot forwards, Cloud vaulted over Weiss and attacked Weiss's back, Weiss blocked and countered with his other sword, Cloud quickly split his sword into two and blocked, Sonic punched Metal Sonic in the face knocking Metal Sonic off balance he then grabbed Metal Sonic and threw him into a pillar, Amy jumped into the air with her hammer held high and brought it down on to Metal Sonic but Metal Sonic's arm launched out and grabbed Amy's hammer before she could deliver the blow, Loz kicked a pillar sending it directly at Tifa, she quickly knocked it away and Loz tried to punch her in the gut but found his face right next to Tifa's fist.

"Once bitten, twice shy!" Tifa said as she punched Loz in the face sending him through a pillar into the wall, Weiss and Cloud's swords were locked in an epic struggle, Weiss moved his katana to block both swords with one blade, he then moved his free gun katana and aimed it at Tifa, Tifa quickly back flipped just as Weiss fired the gun katana, the bullet shot past her face and hit the wall.

Cloud noticed Weiss fire at Tifa, this enraged him, he fused his swords back together and began to exchange blows with Weiss at a faster rate, Loz jumped out of the wall and kicked Tifa into a wall, Amy slowly got up off the ground having been thrown through two walls by Metal sonic, she quickly generated a hammer and ran back into the room as Sonic was thrown against a wall, Metal Sonic began to move faster as he seemed to be anticipating all of Sonic and Amy's moves, Cloud noticed this while in mid battle with Weiss…

"Sonic!" Cloud said as he unhooked one of his swords and threw it at Sonic, Sonic caught the sword and balanced as he did not expect it to be so heavy "use the sword as your center of gravity!" cloud continued as he exchanged another blow with Weiss.

Sonic nodded and held the sword back while running forwards, it felt a lot lighter while running, time seemed to slow down as Amy jumped at Metal Sonic, She brought her hammer into Metal Sonic causing him to be temporarily stunned, Sonic took this chance and jumped while still holding on to the sword, as he came in swords reach Sonic pulled the sword round with all his might, letting the weight move itself as the swing reached one quarter of the way, the sword swung and connected with Metal Sonic's body and sliced it in half. When Sonic touched the ground he continued to spin and let go of the sword knowing it would fly in Cloud's direction.

"Cloud" Sonic shouted as he stopped spinning, Cloud caught the sword and blocked Weiss's Katana with it. "Sonic, Amy. Go find the Chaos Emerald; we can handle the rest…" Cloud said as he took another swing at Weiss.

Sonic and Amy rushed off to find the Chaos Emerald, Tifa slowly cracked her knuckles and jetted forwards as Loz got back into a battle stance, Tifa punched Loz in the face, kneed him in the stomach and grabbed and kicked him to the floor while jumping off him, Loz quickly grabbed Tifa's foot, swung her round and threw her at Cloud, Cloud saw Tifa coming and knocked Weiss away, grabbed hold of Tifa and assisted her by tossing her back towards Loz. Tifa grabbed Loz's face and thrust his head into the floor, she then threw him into the air and grabbed Loz's foot and threw him towards the ground, just before Loz hit the ground he disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

"Huh?" Tifa said unaware that someone was behind her, she felt a foot in her back as she hurtled towards the ground, Tifa hit the ground full force and was knocked unconscious, Cloud and Weiss stopped fighting and looked towards Tifa, seeing above her a man clad in black and red armour.

"Weiss, go back to base, you're taking to long…" the dark knight said, Weiss huffed at Shadow Slyther's order "Well?" the man in armour asked as he landed on the floor "Yes, sir…" Weiss answered as he disappeared into a portal of dark energy.

"So you're Cloud, I must say I've heard stories about you, I must say I expected something more, aahh yes where are my manners, I am Shadow Slyther, you must have heard so much about me…" Shadow Slyther said as he bowed (A/N a honourable dark knight/ villain, ok it's official I'm going nuts).

"Luke said you were a dark copy of his ancestor, you slaughtered millions to create your army of dark shadows." Cloud said, "Ahh yes wonderful times, its amazing what beasts, monsters and beings you can create from the sorrow, anger, hatred and pain of the dead…" Shadow Slyther said as he mocked his victims.

"Now where have I heard that before…" Cloud said as he got ready for battle. "You actually want to fight me, your blade won't even faze me…" Shadow Slyther said as he mocked Cloud.

_Flash back in Cloud's head_

"_If you end up fighting Shadow Slyther, pour this holy water on your weapon…" Luke handed Cloud a vile, "he's evil but he retains honour to some level, he won't go for a killing blow while you're on the floor but he will drag you off the floor if you take too long" Luke continued as Cloud put the vile in his pocket._

_End flash back_

Cloud uncapped a vile and poured its content on to his Sword. "Holy water? I guess this fight might not be so boring then, of course if you lose, your dark form will be quite a monster, ok… Let's play." Shadow Slyther said as he didn't take any form of stance.

Cloud jumped forwards to attack Shadow Slyther, Shadow Slyther disappeared just as the sword touched him, all that remained was a huff of smoke, he then reappeared behind Cloud and kicked him in the back, Cloud hit the ground and slid across the floor, after two seconds Cloud got back to his feet.

"Pathetic, I haven't even taken my sword in hand yet and you're already on your knees." Shadow Slyther said, he then disappeared and reappeared behind Cloud and brought his sword down, Cloud jumped forwards to avoid the sword, Cloud swung his sword down in front of him just as Shadow Slyther appeared in front of him, surprised at Cloud's move Shadow Slyther blocked instead of stabbing Cloud as was his intended plan.

"So you're not all talk, I'll have to remember that." Shadow Slyther said, mocking Cloud's fighting style, "Remember this…" before either swordsmen could look for the source of the voice a blast of holy energy went straight through Shadow Slyther, he staggered for a moment, looked to the side where the blast came from, Cloud looked to where the blast came from to see who helped him, a man with black shades, green hair, glowing orange eyes, skin tight blue shirt, black jeans, an earring on his left ear and golden gantlets on his arms.

"YOU…" Shadow Slyther said as he looked back at Cloud "this isn't over…" he continued as he disappeared in a Void of darkness. "Cloud, tell Luke I said, hi…" the man stuck his hand through a portal, "Give me your name and I will…" Cloud said as walked over to Tifa and picked her up. "Tell him that time flows like a river and that you may travel both ways, with the right mode of transport… Luke will know who I am…" the man said as he smirked, Cloud replied by nodding.

The man disappeared as mysteriously as he arrived, Cloud looked down at Tifa to check if she was ok, gladly she was, Cloud smiled as he waited for Sonic and Amy, Sonic and Amy returned 5 minutes later and Amy had the Chaos Emerald in her hand, they all walked out of the room and headed back to Tails' house.

With Luke and others

Luke stared at the ceiling as Tails walked over to him and sat down on the couch,

"Penny for you thoughts?" Tails said as Knuckles, Rouge and Terra teleported in from the room with the Master Emerald, "We're back… ok, what's with the face… and don't give me the 'I'm alright' crap you're always spouting." Terra said as she stared at Luke.

"Ok, I'm hoping Cloud's group are ok seen as I sensed Shadow Slyther in the same area…" Luke stopped and looked at the group "Where's Cait Sith" he asked as Cait Sith appeared out the window and fell off the cliff, the sound of rocks going through metal could be heard as Terra cringes at her mistake.

"One I'm glad that was not me or Rouge, two I'm never being teleported again, come on Rouge lets get the master Emerald to the workshop." Knuckles said as he and Rouge took the Master Emerald to the workshop.

"Ooops my bad, anyway you sure it's him, not that I'm doubting you're blood but still there are a lot of dark powers flying around, Tails is it ok to get a soda from the fridge? I'm thirsty" Terra asked as she moved to the fridge

"Knock yourself out…" Tails said as Terra stopped and turned to look at Tails with a scowl on her face "Ah ha you're very funny, Luke not a word, I mean it, you dare tell him, I will knock you out…"Terra said as she watched Luke smirk as he sat on the windowsill with the knowledge of what she was talking about.

"Oh don't worry, I won't say a word shovel face…" Luke said as he leaned on the edge of the window, Terra growled at Luke's remark and cracked her knuckles "YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted as she jumped at Luke hoping to grab him, Luke jumped over Terra and landed next to Tails as Terra landed face first on the windowsill.

"He didn't tell me anything. But now I'm curious? How does a shovel come into whatever happened?" Tails asked Luke as Terra picked herself up off the floor.

"Sorry, can't say, she would really kill me if I told you…" Luke replied as Terra got to her feet and turned around.

"Damn right I would…" Terra said as Luke walked back over to the windowsill and sat down, Terra walked over to the fridge and picked a soda out before sitting on the couch next to Tails, Cream walked into the house holding some shopping and placed it down on the counter.

"Hey Cream, I know it's a soft subject but, how did Eggman cause Vanilla to lose the use of her legs?" Luke asked as he tried to carefully pick his words.

"Well…" Cream said as she looked down "Mother's legs are paralyzed because Eggman experimented on her… why would you ask?" she questioned

"I need to speak to Rufus and Reeve…" Luke said as he got off the windowsill and walked down the stairs to the workshop as Tails, Cream and Terra followed, Garnet stayed with Zidane because of his weakened state, Rouge and Knuckles saw the group move through the workshop and wondered what was happening.

"Hey what's going on?" Knuckles asked not receiving any reply as Luke entered the room where Rufus and Reeve were and closed the door behind him. "What do you think he's talking about?" Cream asked the group, receiving a shrug in return. After 15 minutes of waiting the door finally opened.

"Tails, can I speak to you for a minute?" Luke asked as he re-entered the room "Sure…" tails replied and followed him in and closed the door. "Do you know anything about nanites?" Luke asked while leaning against the wall, "The experimental technology? Yeah, why?" Tails asked as his inquisitive mind wondered what Luke was getting at.

"Do you know how to build them to go into organic life forms as cells?" Luke asked, "Yeah, but I can't program them to do anything but be a tracking device…" Tails' ears drooped as the problems he had with them ran through his mind, "Reeve?" Luke said as he motioned for Reeve to speak.

"I can program nanites to repair cells and cure paralysed limbs…" Reeve said as he smirked "All we need is someone to build them…" Luke said as Tails stared before nodding his head, both Luke and Tails left the room and told the group of their plan.

"So Mother could?" Cream asked hopeful of their answer "Yes Cream, your mother will be able to walk again…" Tails answered, Cream ran up to Tails and embraced him in a hug as she cried with happiness to know that her mother could walk again.

"I'll call your Mother's house…" Luke said as he walked to the phone, "NO!" Tails and Cream both shouted, Luke stopped and looked at both of them "Why not?" Luke asked tilting his head "We need to sort something out with Cream's Father first…" Tails said as his ears drooped even more than they did before.

"Cream has a Father? Who?" Luke questioned as he crossed his arms "My step Father is Vector…" Cream said, Luke placed all reason to laugh on hold knowing it would hurt Cream, after 1 minute of silence Luke coughed his voice into place. "ok if you need to deal with it, that's fine…" Luke said as he walked back upstairs.

End of chapter

The chapter ends with a question, how are Tails and Cream going to confront Vector???

The bad guys have 3 Chaos Emeralds, and the Good guys have 1… not looking good for our heroes, some questions will be answered on chapter 5

I finally updated this chapter, sorry it took so long, college is such a drag.


	6. Chapter 6 saving more than 1 world

I upped the rating because I am planning a gory part in future chapters, I'm not turning this into porn so any perverts can forget it. The gore level however is gonna sky rocket in one chapter, I'm only gonna say that spine rips and beating hearts are involved.

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

**Chapter 6 – saving more than one world**

Tails and Cream sat in Cream's car as she pulled the car up to her parent's house.

"Well, here goes nothing, I just hope Vector is in a good moo…" before Cream could finish, Charmy flew out of the house and hit the side of Cream's car, "I think it's safe to say he's in a bad mood…" Tails said as Cream sighed.

"Well I guess we have no choice, I know he will argue but we have to try and explain to him the situation…" Cream said as she and Tails got out of her car and walked to the front door, Cream rang the door bell and waited patiently for an answer, after 30 seconds the door opened and there, in the doorway stood Vector, "What do you want?" Vector yelled at the two, he scowled at them as his eyes darted between the two.

"We need to talk…" Cream said, Vector's eyes narrowed and glared at Cream "You're not in trouble with the law?" he asked in an angry tone, "No and we don't need a place to stay…" Cream said before Vector could open his mouth, there was an awkward silence between the 3 of them as Vector scanned both of them for any form of lie.

"Good, if you've come to Visit Vanilla, she's asleep upstairs…" Vector said as he moved out of the doorway.

"Actually we might have a way to help her…" Tails said, Vector growled at Tails in defence, "I though I told you never to talk to…" Vector was interrupted by Cream

"Father don't start now, we have a way where Mum can walk again…" she said with a stern but kind voice.

"Since when did you start calling me Father?" Vector asked Cream, his anger seemed to diminish as he spoke. "Even though we don't get along, you're still my Stepfather… and even though you don't agree with Tails being my boyfriend, but they're my choices… and Tails is only trying to make things right…" Cream said hoping her Stepfather would listen.

"Well if he did his…" Vector was enraged as he spoke but was cut off. "ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY, WHATS DONE IS DONE AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT…" Cream shouted as Vector stood in shock at Cream's outburst, the female rabbit had more than enough of Vector blaming Tails "So, are you coming in or are we going to talk outside?" Vector said as he calmed down, he knew there was no point in arguing.

Surprised at this turn of events, Cream and Tails entered the house and sat down on the sofa, Vanilla was sat in a chair next to the fireplace asleep, Vector sat down in a chair opposite Vanilla and picked up his mug and began to drink its substance.

"Are you sure mother is asleep?" Cream asked as she looked at her mother. "Ye…" Vector was cut off "I'm not asleep, I just enjoy closing my eye, people say many things about you when they think you can't hear them…hello Cream, Tails what brings you here?" Vanilla said as she opened her eyes, "We may have a way to give you back the use of your legs…" Tails stated, "This year has been a trying one for me, I have given up my daily activities because of this ailment, I have learned humility, if you are able to give back my ability to walk, run and do all the things I miss and would have missed out on, that would only be a bonus to the gratitude I already have for you two… so what is your plan?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, with nanite technology that Cream invented the blueprints for and Reeve's programming skills…" Tails was cut off in his explanation "Reeve?" Vanilla asked

"Reeve is from another world, like Luke, he was called here because of the crisis we're in…" Tails explained to Vanilla.

"How come we weren't informed?" Vector asked being left out of the loop,

"We were arguing at the time…" Cream said as she sipped a cup of tea she had made,

"Anyway the nanites we will use will be programmed to repair damaged cells and limbs…"

"Are there any negative side effects?" Vanilla asked worried for any sacrifices she might have to make, "After the nanites are done, not really, but an EMP could kill the nanites…" Tails said to reassure Vanilla "Ok, I trust you Tails, Cream you've made your mother proud…" Cream's mother said.

After 30 minutes of getting ready, Cream and Tails got into their car and Vector and Vanilla drove out of their garage, after 2 hours the two cars got to Tails and Cream's house, Vector and Tails helped Vanilla into her wheelchair, they got into the house and used the Tornado 1 elevator to get to the workshop, upon entry Vector and Vanilla spotted a man in a while coat looking at a computer.

"Hi Rufus, how's everybody doing?" Tails asked, "Amarant got back with a Chaos Emerald, Luke's in the meeting room with Reeve, they're just adding some touches to Cait Sith number 12, he said everything is prepared, Reeve said he was impressed at the workmanship of those nanites…" Rufus said not moving from his computer.

"There are 12? Cait Siths?" Vector said in confusion, "Cait Sith is a robot, 1 to 11 have been destroyed in some way or another…" Tails replied, the group walked into the meeting room as Luke was looking through the schematics of Cait Sith as Reeve was typing away on a computer that was connected to Cait Sith.

Luke looked up to see the group as Vector closed the door behind him "Vector, Vanilla how you been?" Luke said as he looked back at the schematics "Team Chaotix is fine, I fired Charmy…" Vector said as he secured Vanilla's wheelchair, "Finally…I mean that's too bad…" Luke put the schematics down and walked over to the group.

"You don't look too healthy, are you eating ok?" Vanilla asked, concerned for her friend. "I'm fine…" Luke said, lying through his teeth to not alarm his friends, Terra appeared behind Luke and raised her arms in an attempt to scare him.

"Hi terra, I hope you're not thinking of doing anything childish…" Luke said as he put his arms at his sides, "How do you do that?" Terra asked as she flopped her arms and sat on the table, "Tribals can sense each other…" Luke said as he turned to face Tails

"Oh yeah…what happened?" Terra said as she stared at Luke's back "What?" Luke asked in defence.

"Tribals can see the markings on other Tribals, you're missing a set of wings…" Terra said as she prodded the missing areas, "Wings?" Tails asked as he slanted his head.

"Tribals have markings on their body like tattoos to say how many guardians they have, if a guardian has proven his worth, the Tribal gains the confinement and transformation powers but the Spirit of the guardian moves on for his or her eternal rest…"

"Do you have guardians?" Cream asked Terra, "yeah, I have a falcon, a siren and a panther…" Terra replied before facing Luke, "what happened to Slyther?" Terra asked. "Slyther has already proven his worth time and time again…" Luke replied as he typed on a computer.

"What was Slyther's transformation?" Tails asked curiously, "Ever since one of Luke's ancestors his blood line has been mixed, Luke has 4 races in his veins, Angel, Reaper, Tribal and Human, Slyther chose High Arch Angel as his transformation, Luke on his own has 4 wings, he's an arch angel, for his angel blood of course, and a mark on Luke's back was formed in the shape of two dove wings, he also has a Dragon's head and Sword Beast claws…"

"What about you? Where are your marks?" Tails asked, "the marks are on my back, I have a tattoo of falcon wings, a pair of fangs and claws on the outside… also I know who most of the good Tribals are, oh Luke how's E…" Terra was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Luke said interrupting her, "Oh yeah that's right, you and her got into a fight, your both still not on speaking terms are you?" Terra said, before cringing at how painful it was for him to remember. "All she cares about is protecting her own world…" Luke said as he looked at his swords.

"If I remember correctly she threw a door at you…" Terra said as Reeve looked up from his work, everyone else started wondering what happened. "Actually it was a house…" Luke corrected her knowing he couldn't avoid the conversation, "Well she is the Tribal of Movement…lifting and throwing a house must have been a piece of cake…" Terra said as he got off the table.

"Can we please get off the subject…?" Luke said, aggravated at all the memories

"Sure thing, I'll go ask Garnet…" Terra said, she then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now that we gained a lesson in Tribals 101, Vanilla are you ok with the plan?" Luke asked as he turned to look at Vanilla "Yes…" Vanilla said, "Ok…" Luke said as a he walked over to a computer, he typed on the computer and a tube opened up.

With Shadow and others

The group moved through G.U.N.'s corridors with each and every step they saw blood stained walls, mutilated bodies, some even missing vital organs, Sephiroth had cleared G.U.N. of any sign of life, "Black Doom wasn't even this tough, he had an army and still couldn't beat G.U.N." Shadow said as he looked round the room they were walking through.

"Sephiroth is one S.O.B. that I seriously hate, this is only a small portion of what he's done and…"Cid was cut off by Sonya who stopped at a corner and hid making a shhh sign to Cid. She looked round the corner before looking at Cid, "Sephiroth wealds a katana right?" she asked, Cid nodded hoping that she was only asking.

"He's right there." Sonya said as she pointed round the corner, Cid looked round the corner and sure enough Sephiroth was down the corridor talking into a communication device.

"Ok, how do we get past…?" Cid stopped whispering as he spotted the Chaos Emerald in Sephiroth's hand "…crap." Cid cursed keeping his voice to a minimal. "Vincent, Barret we need you two to be a distraction, Sonya and I will warp and grab the Chaos Emerald, then I will warp us away before he gets a chance to attack…" Shadow said.

"Are you sure that will work?" Vincent asked. "84 sure, why?" Sonya said, before Vincent could speak Cid interrupted "Ok let's go." Barret and Vincent unloaded a volley of bullets at Sephiroth, causing him to jump out of the way, Sonya warped herself and Shadow next to Sephiroth, Shadow quickly used Chaos Spear to paralyse Sephiroth and grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"Damn you…" Sephiroth cursed, Shadow quickly held the Emerald out in front of him

"Chaos Control" Shadow shouted, Shadow and Sonya disappeared and reappeared right next to Cid, just as Sonya used Chaos Control to teleport everyone back to Tails' workshop, Sephiroth had shot forwards and sliced Barret's gun just before they disappeared, they reappeared in Tails's workshop.

"This is going to cost me an…" Barret stopped and looked at Terra who was sat on a chair grinning at what Barret almost said. "Say it, come on I want to laugh at your misfortune…" Terra said as she got up from the chair.

"When the hell did you get here?" Cid asked in his usual hillbilly fashion. "5 hours ago". Terra said. "Who is she?" Shadow and Sonya asked "She's Terra, she's the Tribal of teleportation…" Cream answered, "Luke said there were 7 more Tribals that were good…" Shadow said as he placed the Emerald on the table.

"You knew?" Cream asked in surprise. "I asked him how that gas canister blew up suddenly when he pointed to it while we were fighting Eggman's robots." Shadow said as he leaned on a wall nearby "Asked?" Sonya questioned as Shadow was never one to 'ask' "I tied him to a chair and stuck him to a lie detector…" Shadow smirked at his own handy work.

"Oh… I wonder how mother is doing." Cream said as she looked at a doorway to one of the workshops private rooms, 10 minutes later the door to the room opened and Luke came out wearing his head scanner, (explained in earlier chapter, it looks like a scanner from DBZ).

"Well?" Cream asked in anticipation and worry "See for yourself…" Luke said as he walked away from the doorway, Vanilla walked through the door with little trouble and walked up to Cream. "Mum…" Cream said as Vanilla smiled "Thank you Cream, thanks to you, Tails and Reeve, I can walk again…" Vanilla said as Cream walked up to and hugged Vanilla, Sonic walked into the workshop with Amy, Cloud and Tifa **(She's awake).**

"Wow Vanilla, you're walking…" Sonic said as he stared at Vanilla "Hello Sonic, Tails and Cream found a way to help me walk again, with some help…" Vanilla said as Cream broke the hug "And with Reeves programming skills there nothing he cani do…" Cait Sith said as he walked out the doorway.

"Reeve, did you have to give Cait Sith that voice, I ran over the cat because of that voice, as well Vincent…" Luke was interrupted as the alarm went off. "Warning, unidentified intruders approaching at high speed..." an electronic voice from the main computer said.

"I'll activate the defence turrets…" Luke said as he sat down at a terminal and began typing, "that won't be necessary" Tails said as he looked at the screen, "Why?" Luke said as he stopped typing.

"So they finally got here, took them long enough…" Sonic said as he sat down and put his feet on the table, "Cait Sith go open the garage door" the hedgehog continued. "Who are they?" Luke asked still unaware of their identity.

Outside

**(A/N Add 6 years on to the characters ages)**

3 birds on hover boards approached Tails's house, "Wave are you sure Tails said it was an emergency? " The green 20 year old hawk said "Yes Jet, Tails said that a group of people are plotting to destroy the world and…" the purple swallow known as Wave was cut off by the grey albatross "Didn't he say something about a lot of people being there?" "Storm… I was getting to that, he said that this guy called Luke used Chaos Gems to summon people from other worlds…" Wave said as she once again told off Storm.

"Looks like Tails was expecting us, the garage door is opening." Jet said as he didn't spot the black cat in the garage, Jet's board made contact with Cait Sith's neck, cutting it clean off his mechanical body, the head rolled into the living room as the body stood on its knees before falling to the floor.

After everyone was introduced everyone went to the meeting room and sat down,

"So Luke, what's going on that we don't already know?" Tails asked. "Ok, firstly, Sin is an Armour built by a Summoner, it was first built one thousand years ago, Yu Yevon, a Summoner built that armour to protect himself, SIN almost destroyed Spira, it was finally destroyed and the people of Spira rejoiced at SIN's final defeat, Seymour wanted to become SIN, he tried to by becoming Yuna's final Aion," Luke explained with as much detail as possible

"Aion?" Cream said as she was unfamiliar with the term "A beast with immense power, much like Garnet's summoning abilities, the final Aion was meant to defeat SIN, at least for a time, but it also killed the Summoner, in truth SIN was reborn because the person who was the final Aion, became SIN, a group of people defeated Seymour, but he became unsent…" Luke explained, he picked up a cup of tea and drank some.

"Unsent?" Sonic asked as each term Luke came out with confused them. Luke placed his cup back on the table and faced sonic "An Unsent on Spira is someone who after death dose not go to eternal rest, most become monsters, but if they are powerful enough, the Unsent keep there original body…" Luke said.

"So Seymour died and became a walking ghost. But he was finally defeated right?" Tails asked, "Yuna performed a sending for Seymour inside of SIN, it's a way of putting the unsent into eternal rest, after that the group defeated Yu Yevon and saved Spira…"

"So how did Seymour become SIN?" Tails asked, "He must have used the Chaos Emerald to empower himself and created his own armour thus becoming the next SIN…" Luke said, "Well that's covered, what's the deal with you and Ambition…" Rouge asked having waited too long for an answer already.

"Ouch, I know that one…" Terra said as she bit her lip.

"Ambition destroyed my home world, killed my mother and father with his pet dragon, he was intent on killing me and my sister, something or someone was looking out for us that day, we survived, but got separated, I found my way off the ruined world with this…" Luke said as she held a white orb out "it can transport me anywhere, if I want to go somewhere new, it's random but it will take me where I'm needed most."

"On his journeys he met me and the other Tribals, we got along ok for a while, till events threw us apart… Kai even went forward in time…" Terra said, she sighed at her memories.

"I know there are 8 powers, what does each one do…" Knuckles asked. "I can blow stuff up just not aluminium or anyone wearing it or other Tribals." Luke said, "I can teleport myself and others touching me. E…" Terra was interrupted by Luke coughing "someone I know can move things." "In what way?" Sonic asked

"When you're running, she could stop you by lifting your feet off the ground, she can move a building into the air and toss it to someone without even touching it… the guy with Power is super strong, he can lift anything and if he punches the ground the whole world could feel it…" Terra said as the group stared in shock.

"Yeah I felt it when I was fusing Firaga and Flair…" Luke said as he rubbed his arm

"That's why you and he had that argument and he left us…" Terra said, "There's duplication, Speed, Time and Shielding, I'm guessing you know what speed does, time is the power to travel through time and alter it, Shielding creates barriers in front of the Tribal or the intended ally and duplication is the power to copy yourself…" Luke said in a hurry.

"Gee I was hoping to give them more than 10 seconds of fame…" Terra said glaring at Luke's quick explanation, "We don't have time… any more questions?" Luke said asking everyone, "I've seen you and the others use stuff like magic, can we learn?" Tails asked. "You mean like this?" Luke said as he placed two fingers on Tails' forehead, a faint light shot through Luke's finger into Tails, Luke moved his fingers away and Tails stood there in astonishment.

"Wow, Fused magic, Mana regeneration, Fire, I know every word, how to cast each spell…" Tails said as Luke walked round the room doing the same to Sonic, Amy Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonya, Vanilla and Vector.

"How to cast it without a staff or wand?" Luke asked as he looked back at Tails

"Yeah… where's Flare? Or Firaga…" Tails asked, "The way I've taught you, the spells will be revealed when you are strong enough to cast them, high power divinity spell takes a lot of your energy to cast, of course if you have angel blood you can cast them with Fused Magic…" Luke said as he sat back down, "the only spells I can't teach you are "Demonic and Necro spells, there mainly used by demons and necromancers."

"From the name of the spell type they sound evil…" Sonic said, "Only the caster is evil, but they are dark in nature…" Luke explained "I can grasp what Fused Magic is but, what are the benefits?" Sonic asked. "Burning and shocking your enemy at the same time is only one of them…" Luke stopped as he pulled out a silver bracelet, "I got a set of rings and bracelets for everyone, if things continue now, there will be no doubt that Ambition will call the other dark Tribals, when we're not around, I want any non Tribal to wear either a bracelet or a ring, it will block Tribal powers from directly effecting you, and give you a good fighting chance" Luke placed the bracelets and rings in the middle of the table, "now we need to get underway, we need a base with portal generators…" Luke continued as he leaned back on his chair

"I know the perfect place with just the thing…" Shadow said smirking at his infinite wisdom. "Where?" Luke asked, "Space Colony Ark…" Shadow and Sonya said in unison, Sonic quietly chuckled at the two, "What?" Shadow asked in an annoyed tone,

"Is it me or do you think something is going on between Shadow and Sonya…?" Sonic asked pointing at the two ultimate life forms.

"And your point is? I'm proud that I love Sonya…" Shadow said smugly, "Did somebody give Shadow a brain transplant?" Luke asked, he then quickly turned serious and looked back at Shadow "What I'm not allowed to show feelings?" Shadow asked "Rightttttt…. Well with all that put aside, tomorrow we get on to the Ark, Defeat any DG that are in our way and use it as a base…" Luke said.

"One problem we need the planet's exact location for the transport, so we would need some other mode of getting there…" Shadow said, "A space ship, Terra's is still being repaired…." Luke said as he lost himself to his own thoughts, "Use the Invincible, it's currently circling the planet…" Amarant said as he leaned back on his chair, "It's ready for space?" Luke asked surprised at Amarant's handy work.

"It's in space now…we would have to recharge it, but with Knuckles' Master Emerald we could keep it running non stop…" Amarant said, "Will it be safe on that ship?" Knuckles asked with concerned for the gem he guards.

"If anyone tries to steal it they will die from the amount of energy running through them… the energy chamber runs at a heat of over 800 degrees" Amarant said "I see… ok you can use the Master Emerald…so long as it stays safe…" Knuckles said. "Ok we all stay here tonight, in the morning we take back the Ark…" Luke said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

The gang all went upstairs for some recreation, as the house was a bustle with voices as evil watched from a cliff not far away.

(A/N italics are thought speech, so it means they're speaking to each other in their minds.)

"_Rest easy, for I want you at your best…"_ Shadow Slyther said in his mind from a cliff near Tails' house. "We will meet one day, you and I, again on that battlefield, only this time, you won't escape" Luke said as he sat on a windowsill above the stairway, he looked out of the window at the cliff with Shadow Slyther on.

"_Yes we will meet again, oh Mephiles and Black Doom say hi, do me a favour and pass the message". _Shadow Slyther said as he walked into the cliff face and disappeared back into the shadows, Luke stared at the cliff before looked round the house.

(A/N ok now they're not talking to each other in their heads.)

"Luke get down here, you're missing all the fun, Shadow's trying to sing on the karaoke machine, key word, TRYING…" Terra shouted "Na, I'm fine up here…" Luke said as he looked out the window to the stars, Terra began to sit down in mid air and teleported to the windowsill.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Nothing, I'm just not one for parties" Luke said as he kept looking at the stars "Bullshit…" Terra said as she stared at Luke "…you still miss her don't you" she asked, half wishing for him to say no. "No…" Luke said as he looked back at her.

"Ok then what's on your mind…" Terra asked, "I've cheated death a lot of times, what happens if I cheat death while someone else dies in my place…" Luke said as he looked back at the stars, "Your angel blood showed you something didn't it…" Terra asked as she placed one foot on the windowsill.

"My sister…I don't know how she dies, I just know she does… and I don't know how to save her…" Luke said as he looked at the windowsill, "You'll figure it out, you always do… I should know, I was you're…" she was cut off "If your next word begins with a G, don't say it." Luke said as he looked at her face.

"You're still stubborn as always…" Terra said as she turned hanging both feet off the windowsill, "You're still free spirited…" Luke said in a serious tone. "Hmm… if you change your mind, you know where everyone is…" Terra said, she then teleported back to where she was standing and walked off. Luke watched her join the party, "I'm sorry, Terra" he said, knowing she wouldn't hear him, before looking back at the stars.

"Hey Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked as he sat on the porch next to Amy "I was thinking that I would be married by now, all that's cropped up, it's put everything on hold…" Amy said as she looked at the ground, "I know, it'll be fine…" Sonic said as he placed his arm round her.

"What if something happens to us, I don't want to lose you…" Amy said as she looked at Sonic, Sonic smiled and cupped Amy's face in his hands, he kissed her and then broke off "I will never give up, you shouldn't either…" Sonic said as he held her.

"Sonic, I love you…" Amy said as she hugged him in return "I love you too… Amy." Sonic said, he then kissed Amy on the lips as any background was blanked out, after a minute or two, they finally broke apart, Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I can't help but wonder, are you two engaged to be married?" Garnet asked as she walked up to them, "Yes, why?" Sonic asked "I am a Queen and a Grand Summoner, because of this, I can join you two in Holy Matrimony right now…" Garnet said as she held her staff out. Sonic and Amy looked at each other, then back at Garnet.

"Sure…" both hedgehogs said in unison.

After 1 hour

"By the power invested in me, I dub you both knights and pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Garnet said as a light glowed around them, Sonic turned to Amy and romantically kissed her. "About time…" Knuckles said while grinning. Sonic and Amy broke their kiss and Sonic looked at knuckles, "Yeah, I'm guessing you're up next Knucklehead…" he said while Knuckles blushed.

"Hey Sonic…" Luke said, "yeah?" Sonic asked still holding Amy, "You have something more to fight for now, don't ever let her down or lose her you hear me?" Luke said, "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen…" Sonic said, Luke turned round and waved before jumping up to the windowsill and returning to star gazing, the house turned back into a party, Zidane leaned against the wall underneath Luke.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Zidane asked "If Shadow Slyther is planning to attack Gaia, that means I'm going to have to go back there…" Luke said as he banged his head against the wall in frustration, "And you're afraid of seeing Eiko again right?" Zidane asked as he moved a gil between his knuckles. "Well more like hoping my life won't end so quickly, the second she see me I'm a dead man…" Luke said as Zidane flicked the gil up and Luke caught it.

"From what I heard from her she misses you, what happened?" Zidane asked as Luke dropped the gil and Zidane caught it "We got into an argument, people got hurt, I went one way, she went another, and I've never turned back to look…it's not the first time it's happened". Luke said

"Vivi, I still miss my old friend… I don't blame you or her for it…" Zidane said as he tossed the gil into the air. "The one I couldn't save, I won't let that happen again…" Luke said as he caught the gil and slapped it on his palm, "heads, You mean your sister? Terra told me…" Zidane shouted as Luke moved his hand and saw that the coin's face was heads. "Yeah… I got a feeling Gaia is Shadow Slyther's first target…" Luke said as he dropped the gil "I guess that means we better get to work tomorrow…" Zidane said as he caught the gil and walked off. "Yeah…" Luke said as he looked back at the stars, looking to Gaia.

Meanwhile on Gaia in the streets of Lindblum, a woman with long blue hair, a save the queen with a flute welded on to the handle, in blue upper torso armour with brown jeans steel high heels and blue gloves stood in the back streets.

"Give up now or I'll have no choice but to take drastic measures…" the woman said as 3 thugs stood in front of her, "Kill her…" one of the thugs said. The woman sighed, lifted her arm as the 2 thugs flew in to the air, she moved her arm to the side and the thugs went into the side of a building, she then moved her arm down and the thugs landed on the floor.

"How… you're…" the remaining thug said in fear "Princess Eiko, now are you going to give up or do I get Fenrir to ask you again…" Eiko said, "Sure, anything just don't hurt me" the thug asked as he got on his knees to beg

"Sometimes I think things are too easy for me", she said as the thug dropped everything he stole before he ran away, "(see I can handle things without that JERK!)" Eiko thought as she sheathed her sword and walked off, down the streets of Lindblum.

End of chapter

I know there's a rule against the amount of gore I can use in an M but I'm not sure how much I can use, please help me, I've read some stories use decapitation and mutilation, but I need to know the limits of the M. it took some time to think of how Cait Sith could die, but being run over by a jet board works.


	7. Chapter 7 Taking back Space Colony Ark

**I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.**

**Chapter 6 – Taking back Space Colony Ark**

The sun rose over the horizon as the world greeted the day, the end of the heroes' slumber had come, but not all heroes had slept that night, as questions had run through his mind on last night events…

"(Last night's sleep had been my worst in a long time, Lindblum, there's going to be a battle there, that much is certain, but what does the rest of the dream mean? The Final Edge slowly falling towards me…and moments of my past experiences flashing before me… am I going to die soon?)" Luke asked himself in his head.

A dragon human spirit appeared next to Luke, "Penny for you thoughts?" the spirit asked, "I'm thinking about last nights dream…" Luke said as he looked at the floor

"You do know it could just be a dream, right?" the spirit questioned,

"I have a quarter Angel blood in me…most vivid dreams are premonitions to me, things that have not yet come to pass… Drangorf you among all spirits should know this…" Luke said as he looked at the dragon sprit, "So you think the Final Edge falling towards you is a sign of your own demise because the blade is said to be the last thing your enemies will see?" Drangorf said as he looked to the ceiling.

"That legend is four thousand years old…and yet it still exists to this day…" Luke said as he pulled Final Edge off his back and looked at it. "Just remember I am your guardian dragon, I may not be in my natural form but I can't be in this room, I will guard you for as long as I can, old friend…" Drangorf said before disappearing, the dragon symbol on Luke's back stopped glowing as Luke continued to contemplate what his dream meant. Terra walked down the Stairs.

"Morning how did you sleep… oh wait, you don't like sleep do you?" Terra asked in a mocking tone, "Ha, ha funny, I'm just thinking about things that's all… and besides angels don't need that much sleep…" Luke said. "You're only a quarter Angel, so you only need 6 hours sleep and you don't look like you got that… so what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Luke said hoping she would believe the lie "You know, when we were going out, you were a lot more open and kind, what happened?" Terra asked as she sat next to him holding a can of fizzy orange. "Someone I know died, I can't forgive myself for it…" Luke said looking away from her.

"I'm sure Vivi forgives you, you really need to let go…" Terra said, "But can I forgive myself… I really don't deserve to be around humanity that much yet, I still am…" Luke said as he looked at the floor, "You're still around people because even though you don't see it we all work as a team, we need each other, and nothing is going to change that…" Terra said trying to look in to his eyes.

"I…" Luke stopped as Sonic and Amy came down the stairs, the happy couple sat on one of Tails' couches, before long everyone was up, as each person reached the living room they said their pleasantries and good mornings, after breakfast everyone went to Tails' workshop in preparation for the operation.

"Vincent, Shadow..." Luke said as Vincent clicked his gun in to place, Vincent and Shadow walked over to Luke, "I made these, they're angelic chambers, when added to your guns, you won't have to reload them because the bullets won't run out"

Shadow loaded a steel block with a glowing symbol on into his gun and shot 21 bullets into a statue on a shooting range, "hmm, not bad" Shadow said as he placed the gun in its holster.

"Everyone ready?" Luke asked as he leaned against a table, everyone nodded, "Good, we got to get the Ark back…Tails, you're on." Luke said as he pointed to Tails

Tails punched some keys into the Typhoon's control panel and the warp gate opened up a worm hole.

"The warp gate's ready, the destination Space Colony Ark, I can't set the exact location on the Ark till a transmitter is in place so the right devices I gave you will allow you to navigate Ark and double as a warp key to transmitters and the warp gate Shadow told us about on the Ark." Tails said.

"Good job Tails…" Sonic said as he gave his trademark thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic… if you go through with someone else you will both end up at the same destination and location. Also…" Before Tails could finish Luke ran through the worm hole and everyone's Transmitter activated.

(A/N italics means the voice is coming from a Transmitter)_ "The work as a communicator, Thanks Tails…I got my hands full in the Emerald Chamber where Shadow faced Bio Hazard, great place to start looking, right where two DG black widow bots are, I'm going to start making my way to the central control room, meet you guys there." _Luke said, the transmitter switched off as the communication ended.

"Me and Amy will go next, you ready?" Sonic said "Of course Sonic…" Amy replied

Both Sonic and Amy ran through the portal, moments later the Com channel opened,

"_We're in the Ark, next to the Eclipse Cannon core, we're going to head to the control room, we'll leave the com channel open." _Sonic said, "Ok Sonic, Team Chaotix your next…" Tails said, "Ok Tails, be careful Cream…" Vector said as Espio and Mighty walked up to the wormhole. "I will… Father…" Cream said as she looked towards Vector before returning to her screen. Vector heart-warmingly smiled at Cream. "It's time we move with swiftness and grace…" Espio said.

Team Chaotix ran through the wormhole, each and ever team member had made it through the portal either on their own or with a partner, except Rufus and Reeve who were staying to keep the com channels open.

"_Looks like we're nearest to the transported room, once there, me and Sonya will hold the fort…" _Shadow said as Tails looked at his screen, "Ok Shadow, over and out…"Tails said, the transition ended, "you ready Cream?" he asked as he put safety harnesses over his shoulders, Cream typed in some keys and got hold of the twin control sticks in front of her, a screen appeared with a moving target sensor on.

"Ready!" Cream said with a look of determination, it was the same look of determination Tails had come to love in her, the determination to fight for what she believed in.

The Typhoon walked through the worm hole, moments after the Typhoon had appeared, Cream pulled the trigger to fire the twin gatling guns on the unsuspecting DG troopers, after 2 minutes of a none stop spray of bullets, Cream released the trigger to see her handy work.

"14 targets defeated, 2 remaining, I'm going to switch to the heat seekers…" Cream said, as she looked at the heat sensors "Ok, I'll cover." Tails said, he flicked a switch and pulled a trigger, the Typhoon opened up with a spray of armour piercing rounds, Cream switched to heat seeking missiles.

She spotted the two remaining targets, one hiding behind a barrel in the corner and one behind the wall, Cream changed one of the heat seekers to a similar type but a side winder, she fired the two missiles at the targets, the sidewinder shot round the corner and hit the DG trooper, the heat seeker hit the barrel and blew up the DG trooper and the flammable chemicals inside the barrel.

"Good shot…" Tails said with his mouth wide open "I've been practicing, I'm switching to gatling lasers…" Cream said, the gatling guns moved into the Typhoon and switched to a more intimidating version "the armour piercing rounds on the sides will balance out against any form of anti-laser armours…" Cream continued as she held the trigger ready for anything.

"Do you want to move on?" Tails asked sending out a scout drone, "I'm ready, let's go…" Cream said, the Typhoon walked through the hallways and corridors.

With Sonic and Amy

"The DG troopers sure don't give up do they?" Sonic said as he shot a Fira spell round the corner, "I see your point, also…" Amy stopped as she heard the sound of a bullet going through fabric, she looked down at a hole in her open jacket, the bullet had missed but her jacket was ruined.

"Oh…Shit…" Sonic said as flames began to emit from Amy as her anger rose, she held her hand in the air and called her Piko-Piko Hammer, she raised her second hand to summon a second Piko-Piko hammer, The DG Trooper stopped and stared at the twin hammers, they only realised the damage they could do when Amy jumped from behind her cover and crushed one of the DG Troopers, before they could open fire Amy leapt sideways hitting multiple DG troopers while Spinning in mid air with her Piko-Piko Hammers, as the remaining DG troopers tried to flee she threw one of her hammers at them crushing them on the far wall, the DG troopers slid down the wall lifelessly and fell to the floor in strange positions, Sonic stood there in amazement at how strong Amy could be to break their bones.

"Don't mess with Amy Rose…" Sonic said with his mouth wide open, "You know it…" Amy said, she looked down at her jacket and saw the rip "but the jacket you bought me is ruined…" she said with a pout on her face.

"I'll buy you a new one…" Sonic said giving her a thumps up "Thanks Sonic, you always know what to say," Amy said, she kissed Sonic on the cheek, "lets go…" Amy ran down the corridor and stood at the end to check if the coast was clear.

"Man I love that girl, and to think all those years ago I always ran away from her…" Sonic said, "Soni-ku are you going to make me wait all day…" Amy said shouting down the corridor "(Oh she wants me to move fast…glad I know she can keep up with me now)" Sonic thought in his head "ok Amy…" he said before dashing down the hallway to Amy.

"It's this way…let's go…" Amy said as Sonic shot past her in the direction Amy pointed. "You want to race, fine by me…" Amy shot off down the corridor with the same speed Sonic as. "(ever since the Chaos Emeralds reacted and hit me 4 years ago, he knows I can keep up with him…)" Amy said in her head as she reached the sound barrier, Amy caught up to Sonic and ran side by side with him as they approached more DG troopers, Sonic jumped in mid air and homing attacked each one as it came in range, Amy used both of her hammers to attack any DG trooper in her way as they made their way to the control room.

With Vincent

Vincent shot 12 DG Troopers in the head before ducking behind a corner. He tapped on his Transmitter. "I'm in sector 12, if the map is correct I should be able to make my way through to the control room via the security doors, they seem to already be open…" Vincent said as a spray of bullets flew through the doorway, "_we opened them up some years back…Vincent, it's very risky taking that route…" _Tails said in the transmitter.

"Understood" Vincent said before turning off his transmitter, he looked round the corner to see over 20 DG Troopers and robots, "Risky?" Vincent said to himself.

Vincent began to glow a light blue, he shot round the corner but he was not in his natural form, instead he was in his Galian Beast Limit, he tore through the DG lines as they opened fire upon him, he sliced one DG trooper and stabbed another with his sharp claws, one DG trooper shot his head but the bullet repelled off before he shoved his claw in to the DG troopers gut, the trooper screamed as Vincent sent a wave of dark energy through the trooper causing the trooper to explode.

Vincent rammed his claws into a DG robot and ripped the plate off, he pulled at the circuit boards pulling components and wires out before throwing the robot at some DG troopers, on impact the robot exploded, the DG troopers screamed as they got caught in the explosion, the remaining DG trooper ran, Vincent brought his claw back and shot a ghost fireball, the DG trooper screamed as the fireball hit his back burning his suit and back, Vincent looked round for any more targets before turning back into his natural form. "This place reminds me too much of Shinra Manor…" he said while walking down the hallway.

With Shadow and Sonya

"The teleporter room is here, looks like it hasn't been open in years…" Shadow said as he keyed in a password, "Hmmm…" Sonya said as she covered Shadow's back. The door opened to reveal that the room had been untouched, Shadow and Sonya both walked in, Shadow checked the computer to see if the ventilation systems for the room were still working.

"Is the room clear?" Sonya asked "Yeah, the vents are active in both ways, no one can use them to get in and we have a good supply of air…" Shadow said while typing on the computer. "Good…I'll lock the door." Sonya said, she locked the door and slyly turned her head to see if Shadow was looking as she took off her transmitter.

"Should I set up the Transmitter device so Rufus and Reeve can get here?" he asked "Not just yet…" She said as she slowly moved her arms round Shadow. "We're in a room, all alone with no roll call of set time to be anywhere, why don't we 'hold the fort' my way?" she said playfully.

"You pick now of all times to be romantic?" Shadow asked as Sonya kissed his neck

"But Shadie, I love it when I can see you fight your enemies, it makes you look so hot…" she said while pulling his open jacket off, "Sonie, people could be listening…" Shadow said "Then why don't we take this off?" Sonya said as she slid her hand to Shadow's wrist and removed the transmitter "and turn it off" she continued playfully while hitting the off button "we're suppose to 'hold the fort' after all…" Sonya said, she proceeded to kiss Shadow intently as they fell on to the floor with the sound of gunfire all around them.

With Luke

Luke slowly put his swords back in their sheaths when they clicked in place, sword wounds had quickly burst open on the 12 DG troopers, the troopers fell to the floor and slowly died as one of the two robots fell vertically in half and the other slowly fell to pieces.

"Where is that Control Room…?" Luke asked himself as he walked down a corridor, Luke continued to walk down the corridors killing anything in his way, Luke then spotted the route to the control room and Vincent.

"Vincent…what's the hold up?" Luke asked "Take a look…" Vincent said as he opened the door, a spray of bullets came out, Vincent quickly shut the door again, Cait Sith walked out of an elevator and walked up to the both, "what's the blomin hold up, I'd say ya gotten lazy" Luke and Vincent looked at Cait Sith and Vincent picked the mechanical cat up, he open the door and threw the cat into the room and closed the door, Cait Sith's screams could be heard as the door was riddled with bullets.

"I see your point," Luke said he closed his eyes as he concentrated "Vincent, leave this to me afterwards help me get to a safe location ok?" Vincent nodded his head as Luke's arms began to glow white with some form of marking, for Luke time slowed down, he grabbed his twin Holy Swords and ran through the door and he jumped over a spray of bullets.

He noticed the robots that had flame throwers on them, he brought his hand up and shot a white ball from his hand into the robot that travelled from its intended target to the next target, he landed on a ledge and jumped at the first DG soldier, he sliced the soldier's arm as the soldier tried to shoot him before stabbing backwards to kill the soldier, shortly after the rest of the DG battalion realised someone was in the room.

Vincent looked into the room and saw a DG robot being sliced in half, he saw a white, gold like trail move round the room as DG troopers died from stab wounds, slice wounds, some had even lost an arm or leg before dying, Luke landed in the centre of the room and threw one of his swords at the remaining DG trooper, the sword acted like a boomerang as it spun round slicing the final enemy in half before coming back to Luke, Luke caught his sword and sheathed it, he breathed in and collapsed moments after.

Vincent walked up to Luke and helped him to his feet and allowed himself to be used as a support "You shouldn't use stuff like that unless it's really needed…" Vincent said as Luke breathed in and out deeply, "Didn't look like there was any other option…" Luke said, both of them walked down the corridor into the control room, it looked like it had been over looked for some reason.

"Perhaps DG didn't know this was the control room, Vincent get me over to the computer, I can program the Ark's Defences to attack Deep Ground…" Luke said. Vincent helped Luke to the computer and Luke began to set the defence protocols, since they were Eggman's old protocols it was easy to reset them.

"Vincent, call Shadow and Sonya and see if they found the teleporter room." Luke said as he typed away on the computer, "Their transmitters are switched off…" Vincent said as Sonic and Amy ran in to the room. "Oh you got here already…" Sonic said as he walked up to them.

"We took the Emerald route, the one we all took some years back to save the planet…" Luke said while typing on the computer, "Have Shadow and Sonya got to the Teleporter room?" Amy asked. "The room's camera is offline but the com systems are active on both ends…" Luke said.

He turned a 2 way com channel on to the Teleporter room._ "Hey remember when you decided something like this on our field tests?" _Shadow said "_Yeah Shadie, I don't think we should go too far this is a public room after all…oh, yeah, right there," _Sonya said while breathing in deeply.

"Shadow of all the places for stuff like that you pick now!" Amy shouted as thoughts of those two ran through her head, "_AHHHH… who's there?" _Sonya said as a ruffling sound could be heard"_We were just, errr, talking…"_Shadow said as a zipper sound could be heard. "If you two have done having fun can you turn the com back on and activate the transmitter, I hope you both still have clothes on…" Luke said as he placed a hand on his face.

"_Could you give is 5 to 10 minutes?" _both Sonya and Shadow said, "Ok now that I've been mentally scared for life, can you two stop goofing off and do your job, oh and turn your transmitters back on…" Luke said before hitting the mute on his end of the COM channel. "You turned yours off…" Amy said as she recalled the start of the mission.

"By accident I can't get the transmitter com link back on now…" Luke said as he typed on the computer, "_Guys the transmitter is in place." _Shadow said on the transmitters, "I set up one for the control room…" Amy said as the turrets in the corridor outside began to fire at DG troopers, _"Deep Ground's army is retreating…we won…"_ Tails said, "Ok everyone meet in the teleporter room." Luke said.

After everyone got into the Teleporter room, Reeve, Rufus and Vanilla transported there from Tails' workshop. "The teleporters can send you to far off planets but need transmitters to send a signal to them, we have 4 Chaos Emeralds now, that should be enough to power the Ark, Amarant did you install the Master Emerald into the Invincible?" Sonya said as she typed on a laptop connected to the Invincible's main computer.

"Yeah, when do we set off?" Amarant asked Luke as he looked over Sonya's shoulder at her laptop, "In two hours, that should be enough time to get supplies and power the Invincible up, Earth 3 is on the way to Gaia so we can pick up Cid's Airship on the way…" Luke said as he typed on a laptop connected to the pilot seat, Luke pulled the left handle.

"The left flippers reaction time's down by 0.1 of a second", Luke said as he reached over the right handle and pushed a lever forwards, the screen flashed and showed the temp of the engines, "the top speed's good, I wonder if the reverse thrust engines work?" Luke said to himself as he pulled the lever back.

(A/N ok, the Invincible pilot seat has two handles, one on each side and a lever on a vertical bar, the two handles control the left and right motions, the left handle is for the left wing and the right handle is for the right wing, pulling both handles back will cause the ship to climb, pushing them will cause the ship to dive, and pulling one handle back and pushing one forwards will cause the ship to barrel roll, the lever on the vertical bar is the speed control, in the centre of the bar it's in neutral, if you pull the lever back, the ship will reverse, if you push it forwards the ship will accelerate.)

Two hours later

"Running final checks, Engine Room?" Luke asked as he attached an ear piece to his head, _"This ship is good to go". _Cid said into the ships com channel "Hanger?" Luke asked as he flipped some switches, _"All fighters are locked in position, I still don't know why you asked me to build them…" _Amarant said over the com channels

"Just in case…" Luke whispered, he slowly pushed the accelerator lever and flipped a switch, the Invincible undocked from the Ark and began to move forward, inside the Ark, Rufus and Reeve watched, having built an emergency transporter just in case, the Invincible cruised past the Ark and was a good distance away.

"Does this ship go any faster?" Sonic asked with his feet up "Watch this…" Luke said, he pushed the accelerator lever and presses a button on the lever, the lever jerked forwards as the Invincible left normal space.

The Invincible cruised in a cloud like tunnel, Luke flipped a switch and got out of his seat. "Bit, estimated time till Gaia with a detour to Earth 3?" Luke said out loud,

"ETA of current trip, 27 hours, will that be all sir?" an electrical voice said, "Yes Bit, keep us on course as much as possible, if anything pops up alert me, Tails, Cream, Amarant or Terra got it?" Luke said, "Yes sir…" the electronic voice known as Bit said.

"I see my artificial intelligence program is working…" Cream said as she stretched her hands, "Thanks Cream…" Luke said as he leaned against his seat, "You're welcome…" Cream replied. "So where are we?" Sonic asked as he looked out the window, "We are in Slip Space, a form of hyper space travel, it uses less power and is twice as fast compared to it's weaker counter part… will that be all Sonic T. hedgehog?" Bit asked.

"Bit address everyone by their first name, some people may have problems being addressed by their full name…" Luke ordered "Command noted and logged…" Bit said, "Oh and if anyone says they prefer to be called something else, call them what they ask, as an example, Miles likes his middle name better, Right Tails?" Luke said Tails Nodded.

"Understood, logged and filed…" Bit said, "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day…" Luke said as he walked out of the bridge and to his quarters, he collapsed on to his bed exhausted. "I used too much of my angelic powers again, I need to keep them under control…" Luke slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Cafeteria

"So this Artificial intelligence can help with maintaining the ship?" Vanilla asked as she cleaned the cafeteria desk, "It was something I've been working on for a while, I'm just adding the finishing touches to the remote drones, if I can get these up and running the ship can take care of places like the core room that's too hazardous for organic life forms, even Shadow would die in there…" Cream said as she wrote some notes down.

"The Master Emerald must be making a lot of chaos energy in that room, I'd say at least 10 times the amount Super Sonic has…" Tails said as he ate a slice of pizza, Cream reached into the pizza box and searched for a slice before Tails passed her half of his slice.

"Actually compared to Super Sonic, the core has a power level equal to 11.345632456 Super Sonics… such power is needed for the ship's main frontal gun, The Piercer Cannon." Bit said, "Piercer Cannon?" Cream asked before taking a bite of her slice of pizza

"It has enough power to punch a hole through your planet's moon if it was still in its original state…" Bit said "How much of a hole?" Tails said before finishing off his half, "27.343675 of the moons original shape, the resulting effect would cause the moon to be completely destroyed without it's centre, for this reason, a safety mechanism has been put in place to make sure there is nothing besides intended targets 1 billion miles behind it's intended target." Bit said before Shadow and Sonya walked into the Cafeteria.

"The gun's basis is that of the Eclipse Cannon, but instead of going for a wide range hit it attempts to punch a hole straight through the target and anyone else who's the enemy at the same time, if someone had the same gun and a strong enough power source this ship would meet the same fate…" Shadow said.

"How did you know we were…?" Tails was cut off, "We could hear you…" Shadow replied, "Where have you been?" Cream asked, "We checked the Fighter Hanger, seems like Amarant's making more star fighters…" Shadow said, "This ship has Star fighters?" Tails asked.

"One floor above the hanger where the Typhoon is, below the Fighter Hanger it seems that there's a Hanger for Air ships…" Sonya said, "I can see why, docking with a city would be hard compared with the size of this ship…" Cream said.

With Sonic and Amy

Amy and Sonic were in their room hanging out while watching a movie, Amy laughed at the movie's comments while having Sonic's arms round her, Sonic having seen his opportunity began to kiss Amy's neck, "Sonic…" Amy moaned before waiting for the right moment, she turned round and began kissing Sonic on the lips, Sonic was surprised by Amy's movements but soon collected his thoughts, after some time Amy pushed Sonic down on to the bed not wanting to stop for air, both Sonic and Amy opened their mouths in mid kiss to explore each other, Amy took in everything she learned about Sonic, even though his taste for Chilly Dogs had taken it's toll on Sonic's mouth, but she didn't mind, it was Sonic who got her to try a Chilly Dog after all, after what seemed like forever both Sonic and Amy parted their lips for air.

"I see my hubby is in top shape, as always…" Amy said while tugging at Sonic's jacket, "And you look as divine as always Amy…" Sonic said while removing his jacket. Amy smirked at Sonic, as she reached to the side of the bed for the lamp switch, she began to unzip her dress and kissed Sonic and he kissed her back as Amy turned the lights off. "I'm yours Sonic, take what belongs to you…" Amy said.

With Luke

Luke was trying to sleep as he heard some strange noises coming from Sonic and Amy's room right next to his, it took him roughly 10 seconds to figure out what they were doing as Amy moaned and Sonic grunted.

"Gee I'm so happy for them, Bit, sound buffers for my room please, I really don't want to here Sonic and Amy's bond becoming stronger in THAT WAY!" Luke said as he put a pillow on his ear. "Understood, should I tell them to stop?" Bit asked, "YES" Amy shouted, "No, just sound proof the room, other than the com channels…" Luke said before placing two pillows on his head to drown the noise out.

"Understood…" Bit said, the sound became muffled, Luke moved the pillows from his head, "Bit, sound buff rooms with romantic couples in please…" Luke ordered,

"I'm working on it now…" Bit said, "Now I can keep all my thoughts in tact while I try to get some sleep…" Luke said as he closed his eyes.

With Tails and others

"Did anyone here Amy shout the word yes?" Shadow asked, "Last I knew she was with Sonic in their room and…" Tails said before his eyes narrowed "The faker and Amy, in their room on their own and we just… I'm actually glad for them…" Shadow said and smirked.

"I don't think Sonic will be running at full speed tomorrow…" Tails said, "How do you know about that?" Shadow asked with a shocked look on his face. "I'm 18 and I live with Cream, the only one in this ship who vaguely doesn't know about our anti-virgin antics, is Vector…" Tails said while drinking a can of cola.

Cream leaned her head on Tails' shoulder as he said those words, she loved Tails to bits and never wanted to leave him, everyone except Vector, Shadow and Sonya (A/N before he said it) knew about Tails and Cream sleeping together, Sonic caught them in his bed.

"Tails do you want to see Amarant, he may be able to build a space fighter for us or upgrade the Typhoon for a space fighter mode… then we could go to bed, it is getting late…" Cream said, trailing her finger up and down Tails' arm. "Ok Cream…" Tails said before the couple walked out of the room hand in hand, after 30 minutes Shadow and Sonya walked out of the room leaving Vanilla to tend to her cafeteria, Vector came in moments later.

"Cream and Tails do seem happy together, Tails said to me that he wants to marry Cream after this whole thing is sorted out… I haven't told Tails or Cream yet…" Vanilla said while holding her stomach

"I'm sure Cream won't mind if you told her that she's to be an older sister in 8 to 9 months…" Vector said as he placed his arms round Vanilla "I just don't want to trouble my little girl, she looks so happy with Tails…" Vanilla said. "Cream will be fine, Tails will most likely help out too, if anything I think Cream would be overjoyed to be a sister…" Vector said before he kissed Vanilla.

End of chapter

Ok that's chapter 6 done, I decided to get some romance between characters going since I was lacking that department in the story, next chapter is like a giant flash back in a way, you'll understand when you see it, if you think of a good Cait Sith death tell me and I'll try and fit it into the story, this chapters death was from one of my friends who loves MK:A he said it would be funny to riddle sub zero with holes then burn him alive… although you don't see it because of Vincent.


	8. Chapter 8 Heros never live forever

**I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.**

_What Luke's thoughts are as he relives the day- italics_

**Chapter 8 – Heroes never live forever**

Final Edge spun in mid air and Shadow Slyther caught it, smirking at his target he began to stab Final Edge into his target, as Luke saw the sword coming towards him, the pain from his shoulder still searing as blood trickled from the Sword of Darkness which had been stabbed into his left shoulder and pinned him to the wall, he began to contemplate for that brief moment.

Luke's POV

"_You know that they say that your life flashes before your eyes, that's only half a truth, that could happen or you could be reliving your final day alive, well today shot past my eyes as from when I woke up…"_

(On the invincible in Luke's room in the morning)

"_I woke up in shock, having seen this nightmare for the second time in a row, I realised it was all a dream, I looked round my room."_

Normal POV

"Bit… ETA till Gaia?" Luke said, "I am currently calculating a route through an ice field, we are currently on stand still…" Bit said, he looked round the room and saw his sword glowing, "I'm coming on to the bridge, calculating a route through there is near impossible." Luke said as he got out of bed and got changed.

"Understood." Bit said, Luke walked on to the Bridge and took his seat, he flipped a button as the auto pilot sign stopped glowing. The ship began to slowly move forward as the comets of ice crashed together. "Easy does it…" Luke said, two ice comets clashed together behind the Invincible, the ship pulled up and slowly moved through a hole in the ice comets, beads of sweat began to trickle down Luke's face as ice crashed together all around the ship, Luke slowly made the ship weave in and out of the ice comets, after 30 minutes of ice navigation Luke sighed as the ship had left the ice field.

"ETA till Gaia?" Luke said, "If we take the direct route through the red Dihoxide maze, 2 hours." Bit said "Ok, I'll pilot for a while…" Luke said as a 3-D map showed up on the computer in front of his seat.

In Sonic and Amy's room

Sonic had just started to wake up after last nights events, he looked over to Amy as he recollected on what happened last night. "Amy…" Sonic said as he prodded Amy's arm, she stayed fast asleep, Sonic smirked as he put his arm on her back and slowly moved his hand to her side, when he got his hand on her side he began to tickle Amy, Amy began to stir.

"… Soni... HA HAHAHAHA S…stop you know how ticklish I am…Stop…ha ha ha…" Amy said as she tried to stop laughing, after he was sure Amy was awake Sonic stopped tickling her. Amy smiled as she looked up at him, "How was last night?" She asked playfully.

"I have never felt like that in all my life, not even while running…" Sonic said as he slowly moved to the cupboard "Well…if you're hoping to re-enact that you'll have to wait till tonight… and don't worry I'm not getting pregnant yet, I'm not ready to have your kid yet…" Amy said.

"We both better get up…" Sonic said as he picked out a fresh set of clothes (A/N if you haven't guessed by now all of the characters wear normal clothes.). "Ok, I'm staying in bed for another hour." Amy said, "When do we get to Gaia anyway?" Sonic asked pulling out some jeans, "One hour and fifty minutes." Bit said, "Bit can you set a wake up call for me, in thirty minutes…" Amy said as she closed her eyes on the pillow.

"Logged." Bit said, "Thank you." Amy said, as she placed a face mask on her eyes, "What happened to not staying in bed for another hour?" Sonic said pulling the mask up to look at her, "I don't want to be rushing at the last minute…you should go for a walk round, I know you hate staying still for too long…also I think your nether regions need to get used to walking," Amy said before moving the mask over her face.

"Ok…" Sonic said as he put a shirt and jacket on, he walked out the door and strolled round the ship, he found himself at the bridge. "Hi Luke, what's up?" Sonic asked as he walked up to the front of the ship to look out the window, "I'm just piloting the ship through this area…" Luke said, Sonic looked at the red clouds and saw the several cloud like red poles climbing from a vast red cloud below them and a vast red cloud above them as far as the eye could see, some form of beings flew in front of the ship.

"Whoa what are they?" Sonic asked in surprise, "They're called wake Angels, they're gas like organisms that like to ride the propulsion heat from the engines, much like riding some one else's turbulence with extreme gear…" Luke said, "I see…" Sonic said as one of the wake angels flew past the window.

"Why don't you give them a run for their money?" Luke asked as he flicked a switch and got out of his seat. "Are you sure, I've read over your control instructions but I'm not sure I could drive it…" Sonic said as he sat in the pilot seat. "Sonic the hedgehog, not sure?" Luke said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, what do I do?" Sonic said, "The steering is here, you understand what they do right?" Luke asked, Sonic pushed the speed lever to +95 "yeah…"

The Invincible shot forwards and took a left bank passed a red gas column, Sonic pushed the right handle forwards causing the Invincible to go into a barrel roll, after the Invincible levelled out Sonic pushed the left handle half way and pulled the right handle all the way back causing the Invincible to bank right into a gas column, tearing straight through it the column broke apart in seconds.

Sonic tried something daring and pushed both handles down and the Invincible began to sink into the floor of the red gas, the Invincible submerged itself in the Red foggy gas and then shot upwards going through the roof like a whale breaching the surface of the water and coming down as gravity had pulled it back in, the Invincible looped upwards and dived back into the red gas, the Wake Angels left as the Invincible approached open space again.

"Nice Sonic, you're a natural with this type of steering, I didn't know this ship could pull stunts like that…" Luke said, "Yeah…is that?" Sonic asked as he saw the planet the Invincible was near. "Yeah Sonic, that's Gaia…hmmm" Luke said as he squinted his eyes, Terra appeared in the room looking like she had just thrown some clothes on.

"_I could feel something, as all Tribals on the same planet do, they know when other Tribals are using their powers, the mass of energy generated by them is a dead give away."_

"I guess we'll be heading to Lindblum…" Terra said disappointedly. "Yeah, that's way too much energy for her to normally use…" Luke said as he looked down at the planet, "Should I alert the ship for battle stations?" Bit asked, "Yeah, Bit I'm setting the ship to auto pilot, get us into the atmosphere near Lindblum…" Luke said as he walked off the bridge.

"Understood…" Bit said, the Invincible entered the atmosphere and began to travel towards Lindblum. Luke pulled a gauntlet on to his arm and looked at himself before typing on a computer to open a transmission to Lindblum.

"Lindblum castle this is the Invincible, do you read me?" Luke said into a microphone ("Luke? Is that you?") an old man on the com link said, "Yeah Cid… I need you to open the dock for the Invincible, Lindblum should have a dock big enough…" Luke said over the com link to Cid of Lindblum.

("Of course, I'm sorry you didn't catch us at a good time.") Cid said over the com link, "That's why we're here, Bit open the Sierra hanger doors…" Luke said as he closed off the com channel, "yes sir" Bit said, the Sierra hanger door opened, the Sierra had two vehicles hanging from its underbelly.

In one of the Vehicles

"Remote Truck one is in place, once we hit the ground we'll open the cargo doors." Cream said into a hand held com device, ("understood") Cloud said through the com device.

In Sierra's hanger 1

"Well being model number 14 isn't too bad, I guess we'll be able to rough up a few of the monsters when we land, one question though, what is Extreme Gear, and how does it float?" Cait Sith said with a new voice chip,

"It's a hover board, you better be ready to ride with that Extreme Gear." Jet said as he placed his board on a downward slope.

The Sierra skimmed near the ground, the two trucks dropped on to the ground and drove forwards towards Lindblum, the two trucks moved together and connected with each other, two hatches opened to show 4 motor bikes of different kinds.

Shadow and Sonya were riding on a G.U.N. bike, Terra was on top of a blue Fenrir bike, Luke had just started up his red Fenrir and Cloud got his onyx Fenrir started, all four bikes shot out and turned to approach Lindblum.

Cloud drove in front, he pressed a button and his bike flaps opened, he pulled two swords out from the flaps, monsters charged at the bikers, two Fangs jumped at Cloud, he sliced them while they were in midair, Luke rode right beside Cloud, both of them noticed a Zaghnol charging at them.

Luke and Cloud avoided it and sliced it at both sides, the Zaghnol fell to the ground and slid across the floor as mist flowed out of the deep cuts and the Zaghnol disappeared with the mist.

The bikers rode into Lindblum, and went their separate ways, Luke stopped his bike and began to run through the streets of Lindblum slicing up monsters making his way to the new industrial area…

With Terra

Terra skidded her bike to a halt as she saw Eiko fighting monsters, she hated to help her but teleported behind Eiko and sliced a monster vertically in half in mid air. Eiko huffed "didn't know how I missed that one…" Eiko said as she stabbed a Mu, "gee thanks" Terra said, the two women fought every monster that attacked them as the Invincible flew over head.

The invincible docked in Lindblum castle, the Sierra's hatch opened up and Sonic, Amy, Vincent, Cait Sith, Zidane and Amarant set off on their Extreme Gear to the streets below, Barret walked past Eiko and Terra and changed his hand to a gun unleashing bullets upon multiple monsters.

"This aint so hard…" Barret said as a behemoth king came round the corner.

With Knuckles

Knuckles punched a fang in the jaw before upper cutting a Lupus. An Elder Drake charged headfirst at Knuckles, he stood his ground and grabbed the horns of the Elder Drake and wrestled it to the floor, Knuckles grabbed the Drake's neck and snapped it. "I wonder if there's anything stronger." Knuckles said and he rolled his elbow.

"Why don't you try me?" a man with silver hair and gold eyes said, Knuckles looked at him and judged him to be of medium build, not very strong, he was wearing a blue leather sleeveless waist coat and black jeans, he wore steel caped boots and had silver gauntlets on his arms and greaves on his feet attached to his boots.

The man charged at Knuckles and Knuckles got ready to stop him by holding his ground, Knuckles caught the man but could not find the power to stop or slow the man down.

The man picked Knuckles up and rammed him into a building, he then threw knuckles out of a window and into another wall, "ok, so he's not as weak as he looked, that felt like a train" Knuckles said as he picked himself up, "I am Tiro, the dark tribal of power, my hands can crush buildings" the dark tribal said as he cracked his knuckles.

Knuckles put his fists up in front of him, ("he's cumbersome, slow, but he's strong, I'll have to think fast, he's 100 times as strong as any normal man, I have to tire him out") Knuckles thought to himself, Tiro's hair glowed dark yellow and he cracked his knuckles as his eyes changed to purple ("oh, shit") Knuckles thought as Tiro charged at him.

Knuckles moved out of the way as Tiro ran into a house, the house crumbled and fell, Knuckles brought his fists up, ("a berserker, he has no martial arts skill, he uses brute strength") Knuckles thought, he moved his arms out and closed his eyes, "Master Emerald hear my call, please give me the power to defeat this foe, give me the strength of my forgotten race, please help me Tikal oh Spirit Guardian of the Master Emerald" Knuckles said.(A/N Tikal guards the Emerald on the spirit plane with Chaos).

Knuckles' fists glowed bright green as Tiro charged head first at Knuckles, Knuckles dodged Tiro and punched him in the side, the force blasted Tiro through 4 walls and two buildings, Tiro slowly picked himself up, "your stronger than you looked, I might break a sweat" Tiro said as he snapped his arm back into place.

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes they glowed with a powerful green as the irises and pupils were not visible, Knuckles growled as he got ready to attack, "that's interesting" Tiro said before running head first at knuckles, in mid run he knocked his hands together, the fists engulfed in fire.

Tiro tried to punch knuckles, Knuckles avoided and shot a fireball at Tiro, Tiro stumbled as the fireball his back. Knuckles looked at his ripped shirt and tore it off, Tiro tried to uppercut Knuckles but Knuckles back flipped, Knuckles saw his opening and punched Tiro in the stomach, Knuckles then did an uppercut, Tiro flew into the air and landed on his back, Tiro turned over to get off the ground but Knuckles jumped on to Tiro's back and pulled at Tiro's head.

Tiro struggled as Knuckles pulled harder on Tiro's head, Knuckles stopped when he heard a clicking sound, Tiro fell motionless, Knuckles' eyes returned to normal and he checked Tiro's pulse, he didn't feel a thing, Knuckles closed Tiro's eyes on his twisted head, "You were a worthy adversary, I hope you rest in peace" Knuckles said, he bowed his head to his worthy adversary.

A gold smoke came out of Tiro and went in to Knuckles, Knuckles breathed in and out and stood up in shock, he looked at hands as a Grand Dragon brought his claw down on top of Knuckles, as the dust cleared the Dragon noticed that Knuckles was holding the claw back with one hand. (A/N it's a FF9 beast, very powerful and kick ass, and as you can guess Knuckles defeated a dark Tribal so he gains the Tribals powers).

Knuckles looked down at his hand and smirked, he grabbed the claw of the Grand Dragon and swung the dragon round, Knuckles released the Dragon's claw and the Dragon flew out of sight, Knuckles smirked at his new strength as a bunch of monsters began to approach him, Knuckles punched the ground sending an Earthquake towards the monsters.

The monsters charged at Knuckles, Knuckles readied himself as his dreadlocks glowed dark yellow and his eye's changed to gold, "come on, lets see what you got!" Knuckles yelled as he motioned for the monsters to 'bring it'.

The monsters charged at him, Knuckles reeled his fist back as a King Takouba jumped to attack him, Knuckles punched the beast into the nearest building, ("that wasn't even all my strength, wow") Knuckles thought as he held an Ironside's hammer arm in mid air, he grabbed the Ironside's hammer arm and used the monster to attack a Stilva, the crab like monster flew out of sight, "she's out of there!" Knuckle shouted as he threw the Ironside and blocked an Iron Giant's sword.

Knuckles pulled the sword out of the Iron Giant's hand, "mind if I use this" Knuckles said as he sliced the Iron Giant with its own sword. "didn't think so" he continued as he held the overly sized sword, a Lizard Man charged at Knuckles with his cleaves held high, Knuckles brought the sword down and crushed the Lizard Man with it.

"Thanks for holding it for me" Knuckles said before he jumped into the air and punched the ground, an Ultimate Weapon flew out of the Ground, Knuckles jumped and punched the monster into a building, after 20 minutes of constant fighting Knuckles looked round at the mass beating he gave each monster.

"I wonder where the others are" Knuckles said, he closed his eyes and concentrated, "Terra and someone else are over there" Knuckles said as he turned to the north, "Luke's there, who's that…oh no, it can't be…" Knuckles said as he opened his eyes in shock to the vast amount of power he sensed.

Knuckles ran off in the direction of the market area.

With Luke

"_All over the city, the team were fighting I made my way to the industrial area to see if anyone needed help. I was glad when I sensed Knuckles had beaten a Dark Tribal, I'm sure he'd make a great hero."_

Luke stopped as he sensed a lot of dark energy.

With Eiko and others

Tails and Cream had just arrived in the Typhoon. "where do they keep coming from?" Tails asked as Cream let out a barrage of bullets, "Luke's here isn't he…" Eiko asked, "awww you afraid to see him, yeah he's here he owns the Invincible…" Terra said while slicing another monster.

Cait Sith got his speaker phone out to shout at a monster, he looked down as a shadow slowly grew in size, Cait Sith looked up to see a Hilgigars fall towards him belly first, "shit!" Cait Sith said before the monstrosity landed on top of him, the giant picked himself up and walked towards the group as Cait Sith's crushed body had become one with the ground.

With Luke 

"Where are you?" Luke said as he looked round, "Looking for us." A dark voice said, Luke looked at the roof behind him, both Shadow Slyther and Ambition were standing on the roof waiting patently, "As a matter of fact, I'm delighted to see you…" Luke said as he drew his two Holy Swords.

"Well enough with the pleasantries…" Ambition said as his sword appeared in his left hand, Luke's hair changed to blue as his eyes glowed and his hands glowed with white marks.

"_That was a mistake, I knew if I didn't use both powers I wouldn't be able to beat them both, but it burns up a lot of energy, like burning the candle at both ends."_

Luke jumped into the air as Shadow Slyther's arms glowed with dark marks both Shadow Slyther and Ambition jumped towards Luke, Shadow Slyther summoned his sword of darkness, Shadow Slyther disappeared and reappeared behind Luke, Luke quickly blocked Shadow Slyther's sword and quickly blocked Ambitions sword.

Luke used his control over the Holy Swords to make the sword blocking Shadow Slyther act on its own and grabbed Final Edge from his back, Luke kicked Ambition away and began fighting Shadow Slyther with all 3 swords, both of them landed on the ground and continued to fight.

The ground glowed with red energy and both of them back flipped to avoid it, Luke just barely had time to balance when he landed as Ambition went to attack Luke, Luke blocked with Final Edge and tried to attack Ambition with his Holy Sword in his right hand.

Before Luke could get a hit on Ambition, Shadow Slyther kicked him in the side and sent him flying towards a house, Luke crashed through the house wall and landed in the dining room. Luke shot out of the dining room and both Shadow Slyther and Ambition got ready for the fight to continue.

Both Luke and Ambition jumped in mid air and started attacking each other, Luke kicked Ambition in the stomach sending him down to earth,

Shadow Slyther held out his hand as several ghostlike swords appeared near him, Shadow Slyther pointed at Luke, the ghost swords shot towards Luke, Luke used both his swords to block the incoming volley of swords while sending his own wave of light glowing ghost swords at Shadow Slyther.

Shadow Slyther jumped at Luke, Luke took his chance to strike at Shadow Slyther but Shadow Slyther blocked, Luke tried to attack with his other sword but Shadow Slyther summoned a dark shield and blocked the attack.

With Terra

Terra sliced another monster and teleported herself out of the way of a fire spell, Knuckles jumped past Terra and punched a Gnoll in the side, the Gnoll flew into the ground and disappeared.

"Look who defeated the Dark Tribal of power" Terra said as she teleported a spear away from Amy, "well, I see why Luke said it was so hard to fight a Tribal" Knuckles said before he picked up a building and threw it at Dracozombie.

"Now that's a real turn on point" Rouge said as she admired Knuckles' strength, "not now, Rouge" Knuckles said as he caught a Gemini's club.

With Luke

Luke caused the two Holy Swords to fight against Shadow Slyther as he used Final Edge against Ambition, Luke took 3 strikes at Ambition , Ambition blocked each strike with ease before attacking, Luke blocked the attack but Final Edge flew out of his hand, Ambition saw the opening and attacked, Luke grabbed one of the Holy Swords and blocked Ambition's attack.

Luke summoned Final Edge back to his hand and back flipped over Shadow Slyther, Luke's eyes darted from Shadow Slyther to Ambition back to Shadow Slyther, Luke spun his Holy Sword in his hand round, the two Holy Swords came into contact and formed the Holy Buster.

Luke breathed in and out deeply, Shadow Slyther brought his sword down to strike, Luke blocked with the Holy Buster and Ambition attacked with a Vertical Strike, Luke blocked with his Final Edge as he moved one step back, Luke moved his blade up to block Ambition's over head strike as he guarded his right hand side with the Holy Buster to block Shadow Slyther's Vertical Strike, Luke took a few steps back to gather his footing.

Luke struck over head with both blades as all 4 swords crossed, Luke pulled off to block Ambition's blade from the left and Shadow Slyther's sword from the right. With each move Luke slowly moved further back.

Luke blocked both blades and locked them with his own swords, Luke had noticed the distance he had lost in the last few seconds, he looked behind him while holding the block, he saw that he was two meters away from the wall of a house.

Luke pushed off the sword lock and back flipped on to the roof of the house, he turned round and blocked Shadow Slyther's sword with Final Edge and used the Holy buster to block Ambition's attack on his back, Ambition landed in front of Shadow Slyther and kicked Luke in the chest.

Luke flew through the air and let go of his Final Edge as he hit a wall and slid down the wall, Shadow Slyther jumped into the air and threw his sword of darkness, the sword of darkness cut though Luke's left shoulder and pinned him to the wall, Luke tried to pull at the sword but it burned him to the touch.

Luke's hair and eyes changed back to normal as he breathed in and out deeply, the pain in his left shoulder seared as Shadow Slyther picked up Final Edge, "you power's won't transfer to anyone else because you asked the Ancients to make sure the burden was yours alone to bear" Shadow Slyther said as he walked up to Luke.

The cloth on Luke's shoulder slowly darkened as Luke leaned his head back and breathed in deeply, "this is it, goodbye my worthy adversary" Shadow Slyther said, he pulled Final Edge back and readied the final stabbing blow.

"_As I sit here now, about to take my final blow, I'm sorry Terra for becoming a cold hearted jerk even to you…I will always love you." _

Final Edge dived directly into Luke's chest, his shirt darkened round the rip as he gasped, Luke slowly looked down as blood slowly trickled out of his mouth, his eyes dimmed and slowly closed as his body fell lifeless.

"_My final wish, is that light will prevail, goodbye, my friends…"_

Shadow Slyther pulled Final Edge out of Luke's chest and walked away from Luke's body that was still pinned to the wall, he turned round and shot the wall above Luke, the rubble fell on to Luke's body, slowly encasing him in stone, Shadow Slyther walked away from the pile of rocks that covered Luke's body and stabbed Final Edge into the ground in front of the pile before walking away.

"Your not taking the sword, his Final Edge, such a blade of power should be used for our cause" Ambition said, "leave it, he was a worthy opponent, I feel that we have won a hollow victory, he wasn't fighting at his best, to a hollow victory, I leave a grave stone to a great swordsman" Shadow Slyther said.

"But still…" Ambition said. "There is nothing left to discuss on this matter, I am still a knight even if I am a chaos knight, I leave with an honourable victory and you'll do best to do the same." Shadow Slyther barked before both of them disappeared into a void of darkness.

Man I killed off one of my own characters… or did I, all secrets will be revealed in chapter 9, sorry Cait Sith did not die in this chapter, he may die in the next one, Luke is not a robot and can not be rebuilt…


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting for a ghost

**I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them nor do I own the songs used in this chapter or the character Crono from Crono Crusade and Crono Trigger, I do however own my own made characters.**

**Chapter 9 – Fighting for a ghost**

Terra sliced another monster and turned to look at the vast army that was still attacking them, Knuckles, Eiko and Terra turned and looked off into the distance, all 3 of the Tribals felt something, like a ghostly silence had fallen over a church choir, slowly but surely, each one had figured out what had happened.

It became all too clear as the dark power of Ambition stayed, while another faded and died, one of the Tribals of light, had died, Terra's heart sank as she came to realise who it as, she slowly released her cutlasses and fell to the floor as tears trickled down her face, she collapsed to her knees as the pain welled up inside her.

A Mu jumped poised on attacking Terra, Knuckles punched the Mu into a building and looked back at Terra, she slowly fell forwards as hot tears rolled off her face, each one hitting the ground, "Eiko, I think we need to get her out of here" Knuckles said, Eiko and Knuckles lifted Terra up and dragged her to a safe location.

("we're pushing the enemy back, also the industrial area is overrun with monsters, we're sending a strike team in now") a soldier said on Knuckles' hand held com device, "ok, we're gonna hold up here till we're ready to move out" Knuckles said as he turned the device off. He walked through the palace halls to the guest bedroom.

"How is she?" Knuckles asked Eiko, "still the same, crying into a pillow" Eiko said with a none caring voice, "well someone she cared about just died" Knuckles said, "so, she should get over it" Eiko said before she stood up and walked out of the room. "No wonder Luke didn't go out with you for long" Knuckles said before he sat down on a chair outside Terra's room.

Terra slowly looked up from her pillow and picked up a locket she wore round her neck most of the time, she opened it up to reveal a picture of her and Luke kissing in the Seventh Heaven. She closed the locket as tears slowly returned to her eyes. "Luke, how do I go on with out you…I love you" Terra said as tears rolled down her face.

4 Hours later

Terra slowly looked up from her pillow and her eyes scanned the pitch black room, she got up off the bed and opened a window, somehow, Lindblum had forced the monsters away, she looked at a nearby house, Terra breathed in deeply before teleporting on top of the house roof, from there she made her way across the roofs and walls of Lindblum.

Terra stopped when she came to an area with more destroyed buildings, she jumped from the roof of a half broken house, "I wonder", she asked herself as she waved her hand, a light trail passed it, visions of earlier today slowly came to life in front of her, as she saw Shadow Slyther place Final Edge into the ground, she walked up to the blade, just behind the sword, was a pile of rubble, she didn't need to move anything, she knew who Shadow Slyther had buried, "it's funny, that spell was meant to show the caster's past events to help them, then why do I feel at a loss" Terra said as she sat next to Final Edge with her knees pressed against her chest.

Terra slowly ducked her head in to her arms, "hey, how do I go about telling your sister your dead, 'sorry Laura, your brother died in battle', I'm sure she'll want to hear that." She said to herself, "I know your death's not your fault, I just wish I could have done something, but I let my own pride get in the way, and your stubbornness, so how do I go on living now…huh?" she asked as she looked at the cold none responding pile of rubble.

Terra slowly cried into her arms, "Luke...I don't want you to be dead...I just want you to be here...Alive...I want to feel the warmth of your breath on my neck every morning when I wake up...I want to be swept off my feet as yourheart beats next to mine...I want to feel your tender kiss on my lips...I wish you were alive!" she said as she remembered every good time they shared together.

"I don't want to live my life without you! I'd rather be dead and be with you than to be alive and be alone. But I can't just throw away my life for my own selfish reasons" Terra said as she picked herself up and dried her tears, she reached over and pulled Final Edge out of the ground, "I'll live out both our lives, I will avenge your death, I promise, Luke Naferos, the man who I will always love." Terra said before she teleported back to her room.

Terra walked over to her swords that were placed near the door, she looked at her two pirate cutlasses and then at Final Edge, She placed Final Edge with the two cutlasses and went into her bathroom, she came out in a night gown and lay on her pillow, she slowly looked at the clock as memories passed through her head.

Flashback 

Luke and Terra sat on the shoreline of Costa Del Sol, they both looked out over the sea line and listened to the waves pass by, "hey Terra, you ever wonder if the universe will ever be at peace?" Luke said as he looked at Terra, "I don't know, but as long as we keep fighting, some day it will be, hey Luke do me a favour?" Terra said as she looked where the sky met the sea, "yeah?" Luke said, "Promise me you'll be careful, promise me you'll come home safely" Terra said. "Promise" Luke said, both Terra and Luke looked at each other, they slowly moved closer to each other before their lips met.

End of Flashback

"I guess you never really kept that promise, but I don't blame you for it" Terra said as she turned and faced the ceiling, "I still remember when we slept with each other, I though we would never fall apart, I wish we never did" Terra said as she stared at the ceiling, she slowly closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

With Knuckles

Knuckles looked at the Invincible in one of the docks as he sat on a wall, people were rushing about, Knuckles looked over to some men working on a ships engine, he looked over to another group of people who seemed to be going through some blueprints, his ears perked up as he looked at some men.

"Ok the cranes busted, we'll have to carry these crates up." One of the men said, "Boss, these crates weigh over 20 tons, we can't possibly carry them" another man said, Knuckles got off the wall and walked over to the crates and picked them up with one hand for each crate, "where do you want em?" Knuckles asked, the group stared at him for a second before the boss spoke up, "4th floor, on the right wing of the Hilda 3."

Knuckles carried them up to the 4th floor and entered dock 6 which was labelled a private dock for the Hilda 3, he looked around and saw a regal looking man who must have been in his late 60s, "you two, secure that main brace, Group D how's that new engine doing?" the man said, a man in a engineering suit shouted back, "it'll be done in a second Regent."

Knuckles walked up to the old man, "excuse me…err…sir, I believe you wanted these crates?" Knuckles said, "well you boys did a good job getting the crates up here with the…" the old man stopped as he saw Knuckles, even though Knuckles was a fully grown 21 year old adult echidna that was slightly smaller than the average man, (A/N they're not kiddie size they're actually grown up with clothes and are average or just below average height) the crates were double his size, "what?" knuckles asked, the old man shook his head, "you must be Knuckles, Eiko said that you defeated the dark tribal of power, I am Regent Cid." Knuckles placed the crates down and rolled his elbow, "it's a pleasure to meet you Regent, if you don't mind me asking, what do you need the crates for?" Knuckles asked.

"The new boosters for one of my Airships are inside those crates" the regent answered before looking over the dock. Knuckles looked over the dock and saw people working on the Hilda 3, Eiko was among one of them, she looked through some papers before looking at Cait Sith. "Cait Sith put that down, that's expensive, I need you to carry this on to the Bridge" Eiko said.

Cait Sith walked over to Eiko, "no not that way you'll…" Eiko said as she realised Cait Sith had walked in front of an engine that was being tested. Cait Sith was dragged off the ground and flew into the engine, the engine blew up and Cait Sith's crown rolled to Eiko's feet.

"I think we'll need some time to be ready for a large scale assault" Regent Cid said, "I'll go see what the others are doing" Knuckles said before he walked out the door. Knuckles walked into an elevator, he let his feet take him wherever they wanted as he was lost to his thoughts, he looked up to find himself at the top of a tower with a large telescope.

Knuckles looked out over the horizon to see nothing but marshland and grass in the north, he walked up to the telescope and looked through it, he turned the telescope to the left and looked at the marshland, "I wonder what that golden bird is…" Knuckles said to himself, he turned the telescope to the left and looked at some swamps, "I hope we don't end up there". He looked a little bit more up at a gate in the mountains, "so airships travel through those gates, I guess you must need some form of pass to cross the boarders" he looked away from the telescope and looked to the left to see Rouge sitting on the wall.

"hey, watcha doing?" Rouge asked as she got off the wall and placed her arms round Knuckles, "just thinking, I feel like we're taking a deep breath before another plunge" Knuckles said as he put his arms around her, "you worried about me?" Rouge asked, "Yeah, I just hope we don't lose anyone else" Knuckles said as they held each other under the silver moonlight.

The next day

Terra slowly picked herself out of bed, she looked out of the window and sensed something, her door was forced open and Eiko stormed into the room, "pack your stuff, we're going to…" Eiko was cut off, "Black mage village, I know, I can sense it… oh and would it kill you to say please…" Terra said as Eiko stormed out the door, Terra locked the door to her room and opened her closet.

Terra picked out a blue shirt, blue jeans and steel capped boots, she picked Final Edge up and sliced the right hand sleeve of her blue shirt. Having removed the sleeve she picked up a gauntlet in the far corner, it was a birthday present from Luke, she shoved the shoulder piece of the gauntlet on to the shirt.

Terra changed out of her nightgown and put the shirt on, she looked at herself in the mirror, the Silver Gauntlet shined on her arm she put the rest of her clothes on and buckled two belt straps round her waist for the two cutlasses, she sighed as she placed a 3rd belt strap over her left shoulder, Terra walked over to her swords and placed the cutlasses at each side of her waist before picking up Final Edge.

She looked the blade up and down, "I will avenge you" Terra said before placing the blade on her back in the holster on the 3rd strap, she walked to dock 2 where the Invincible was and entered the bridge, "Terra is everything ok?" Bit asked, "Bit, Luke's…" Terra was cut off, "I already know, Luke set a memo in my memory banks, as such he's left a video document of his will, would you like me to play it?" Bit asked

"Play it" Terra said, the screen blinked and fizzed before turning on, Luke's face was on a video, "hi, if your watching this then I'm dead, damn, anyway, this is a video document of my will, to my last know family member, Laura Naferos, I leave my family crest necklace, it's in my room under the 3rd draw in a secret compartment" Luke said on the video as Terra walked closer to the screen.

"To Terra, I leave the Invincible in your capable hands, Bit has already been programmed to follow your commands upon my death, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I'm sorry for being a real cold hearted jerk, I'm sorry we broke up for the most trivial thing and I'm sorry that I could never apologise for all those things to you in person. I hope this ship can compensate for my apology". Luke said as Terra placed a hand on the screen.

"Turn it off" Terra said as she looked away from the screen, the screen went blank, a few tears rolled down her face, Terra quickly whipped them away and sat in the pilot seat, Terra waited in silence for the others to get on to the bridge, "Bit is everyone on the ship?" Terra asked, "yes miss" Bit replied, Terra pushed the acceleration lever forwards as the gates to the dock opened up.

The Invincible flew out of the dock and banked round Lindblum and headed north to Black Mage Village. Everyone on the ship didn't say a work as Lindblum slowly disappeared into the background.

Somewhere else

A ship slowly rocked back and forth on the dark grey seas, an old fashioned ship with white tattered sails, the ship had 5 masts each pushing the ship on the winds current, a man in a red shirt walked from the deck to the inside of the ship, down each corridor were people of different sizes.

Each one wore a cloak that hid their identity from each other, the red shirted man walked down the hallway and stopped, he looked at one of the passengers who rested one hand on his knee while the other foot was stretched out in front of him.

"Would you kindly move your foot passenger?" the man in the red suit who obviously was one of the crew said.

The cloaked man moved his foot and the crewmember walked past, the cloaked man stood up and walked up on to the deck, as he reached the deck the rain battered the ship, the cloaked man walked to the side of the ship and looked out over the sea, a crew member walked up to the clocked man, "sir, it might be advised that you return to below deck, we don't want anyone falling in these waters". The sailor said, the cloaked man turned round and walked to the doors to go below deck.

Just as he reached the doors the storm cleared, the cloaked man walked back over to the rail and looked out to sea again, more cloaked people came out of the doorway and walked about the ship, "there she is, the pearl gates" the man in the crows nest shouted, the cloaked man quickly walked to the front of the ship and looked at two stone gates in the water.

The gates slowly opened as the ship approached, bathing the ship in an enchanting light, as the light died down the cloaked man looked out and saw pearl white shores that led to a land filled with fruit trees and a city that was filled with people, there was no violence, no crime, no pain or suffering.

The crew member looked at the man he had told to return inside because of the storm, the cloaked figure moved his hands up and removed his hood, the cloaked man turned round as the crew member saw he had brown unruly hair and green eyes not looking a day over 24, "so this is what it's like to die" Luke said as he walked past the crew member and leaned his arms over the railing.

The ship slowly came into port, the crowd moved off the ship as people took their cloaks off, each person waited in line and said their name when asked, Luke did the same and was handed a silver key with numbers etched on. Luke walked out of the city and on to the beach, he looked across the sea, "I wonder how everyone's coping." Luke said as a pointy hatted boy sat on a barrel and watched him.

The kid jumped off a barrel and walked up to Luke, "of all the people I expected not to die so soon, you were at the top" the kid said, Luke turned round in surprise before getting a good look at the boy, "Vivi?" Luke said as he stood with his mouth open, "hi, how've you been… I mean in the living world?" Vivi asked as he turned and looked towards the sea, "I really don't want to talk about it" Luke said as he looked out to the sea.

"I saw you battle, you've improved a lot, but you still blame yourself for my death." Vivi said, "who else is there to blame, my powers were uncontrollable at the time, I should have been more careful" Luke said, "Luke, you got to stop coming out with the same bullshit and face facts, you're not to blame for my death, you never were, Ambition was the one who tried to control you" Vivi said as Luke stared at Vivi's choice of language.

"You lost control and had to exile yourself for your friends safety, now you're back in control of your own mind, it's time you opened back up to people" Vivi said, with wisdom far beyond his years, "I guess your right Vivi" Luke said as he smiled at the little black mage and his own foolishness.

"Well you finally got it back in to your skull, we were wondering when you might" said a man behind them, Luke turned to see two men standing in front of them, one had brown unruly hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue robe (A/N everyone in this universe, land of dead, is wearing a blue open sleeved robe for the shirt, blue jeans and brown buckled boots), the most distinguishing thing about the man who talked was that he had 8 glowing angel wings.

"Michael, it's good to see you've been enjoying the after life after you finished your tasks in the land of the living" Luke said, the other man opened his eyes, he had brown hair and dark green eyes, he had a scar running down his left eyelid, "I left when you where ready for the worst, if I had known that you would fail because of guilt I would have stayed." The man with the scar said.

"I'm sorry about that Slyther, I should have realised a long time ago that my friends are my real power" Luke said, Luke turned and looked out to the sea, "I just hope they're ok" Luke said, "well Terra's bent on avenging your death, she's hoping to fight Shadow Slyther at Black Mage Village." Slyther said, Luke stared at Slyther for a second, "the dead are allowed to watch the activities of the living" Michael said.

"Oh…" Luke said as the others hit their hands on their heads and in Vivi's case, his hat, "well he's defiantly back to normal, the old Luke was mister stuck up, now it's all, think allot." Slyther said, Michael laughed at Slyther's sarcasm as Luke glared evilly at them both, Luke sighed as he once again looked at the sea, "I wish there was a way to help them" Luke said, "aren't you forgetting something" a voice bellowed past Luke, he quickly turned round to see his guardian dragon.

"A tribal and guardian you and I are, you may think this battle is over and you have lost, but I say it is far from over, for that unfortunate event, are you just going to stand there and hope for the best while your friends are away battling the likes of those mad men, your dead that much is certain but I for one am gonna rectify that mistake" Drangorth said.

"How?" Luke said, "are you forgetting, a guardian can give up something to bring a Tribal back to life" Drangorth said, "but you'll be giving up your soul, you'll become none existent, you'll cease to exist, you'll end up in the void that is nothingness" Luke shouted in panic for his guardian, "Luke, I have lived a full life and died proud, I have been dead for over 7000 years before I became your guardian, trust me when I say it gets boring" Drangorth said.

"But you're my friend, I can't ask this of you" Luke shouted, "you don't have to ask, all I ask is that you smite this evil and live out your life to the fullest" Drangorth said as his body softly glowed, " I promise I will" Luke said as Drangoth's body glowed brighter and began to fade into a gold mist, "be sure you do, I already know one missy who's gonna hit you for breaking ya promise" Drangorth said, the dragon burst into millions of tiny glowing sparks, the sparks slowly span round Luke, Luke closed his eyes as the sparks increased in speed, the sparks spun round Luke faster and faster as they glowed more vividly.

Sparks began to shoot into Luke until there were no sparks left, a gold aura blanketed Luke as the three looked at him in wonder, the blanket slowly broke off and disappeared revealing light brown spiky hair, more of the blanket broke off to reveal skin that was full of colour, as more of the blanket fell off his body wasn't the grey tone of the dead but full of colour and life. As the last of the blanket fell, Luke opened his eyes and breathed in as he felt his heart beating again.

"One thing before you go" Slyther said as he placed a hand on Luke's chest, a ball of light shot through it and entered Luke's body, "go with my strength" Slyther said as he removed his hand, Michael walked up to Luke and placed a hand on his chest, a ball of light shot out of Michael's hand and into Luke's chest, "go with my half angel abilities" Michael said as he removed his hand.

Luke slowly breathed in and out, "thanks, just one thing…" Luke said, the two men looked at Luke in wonder, "how do I get back to the mortal realm?" Luke asked in wonder having no clue of what to do. Michael smiled and walked up to Luke, "that's simple" Michael said, Luke tilted his head and Michael lightly shoved Luke over the edge.

Luke fell backwards and time seemed to slow down, "one thing, Tribals can't sense you any more" Slyther said as Luke fell through the sand, Luke looked up at the two men and Vivi as they slowly shrank into the distance, "tell everyone I said high" Vivi shouted as they disappeared into the distance.

Wind blew past Luke's ears as he dropped into an endless void, Luke slowly fell into a deep slumber, "Terra I'm coming home" Luke thought to himself as he slipped in and out of consciousness, Luke let his memories overtake him.

Flashback 

"Ok, two songs you got that, we're only going to do two songs, ok Yuffie" Luke said as both him and Terra stood in front of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Cid, RedXIII, Cait Sith and Yuffie. "yeah I know I heard you" Yuffie replied. Luke pressed the play button on the karaoke machine.

(A/N Broken - Seether & Amy Lee, I wish I owned this but I don't)

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" Luke paused for a second and both Luke and Terra sang "because I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

"You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore" Luke sang as he put his fist next to his chest, "The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain" Luke quickly sung in the background "away" Terra continued to sing as Luke stretched the note out, "There's so much left to learn," Terra sang, "and no one left to fight" both Luke and Terra sang.

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" Terra sang, both Luke and Tera looked at each other and both sang in unison, "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away" Terra stopped as Luke dragged out the last note before stopping slowly, they both waited as the tune went into a solo.

They both sang in unison on par with the song "Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away" Luke stopped as Terra dragged out the end note, she slowly stopped and they waited for their parts in another solo.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone" they both sang in unison dragging out the last note, "You've gone away" Luke sang as Terra hummed "You don't feel me here anymore" Luke sang as he put his hand on his chest and let the song end.

Cloud and Tifa clapped as Yuffie jumped up and down in her seat, "that was awesome, ok next song, it's got to be one Terra starts off" Yuffie said, Terra smiled and walked over to the karaoke machine and flicked through the songs before picking one, she smirked as she showed Luke the name, and Luke nodded, Terra pressed the play button and got ready.

(A/N Bring me to Life – Evanescence and Linkin' Park, I do not own it, wish I did, but I don't own it)

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, Without a soul, My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead, it, back, home" she half hummed the last part for effect.

Luke jumped in "Wake me up", "Wake me up inside" Terra sang, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background letting Terra lead, "Wake me up inside" Terra repeated, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Call my name and save me from the dark" Terra sang while holding her hand out in the air, "Wake me up" Luke sang in the background, "Leave my blood to run" Terra sang as she put her hand near her chest, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background, "Before I come undone" Terra sang, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Save me from the nothing I've become" Terra sang as she closed her eyes.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life" Terra sang, she slowly opened her eyes on the last note.

Luke jumped in "Wake me up", "Wake me up inside" Terra sang, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background, "Wake me up inside" Terra repeated, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Call my name and save me from the dark" Terra sang, "Wake me up" Luke sang in the background, "Leave my blood to run" Terra sang, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background, "Before I come undone" Terra sang, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Save me from the nothing I've become… Bring me to Life." Terra sang as she placed both hands on the microphone and bowed her head, "I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside" Luke sang in the background in a crooked voice. "Bring me to Life" Terra sang in a light voice.

Terra waited for her part "Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead" Terra sang holding the last note to match the song, "All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me" Luke sang quickly while moving his head and holding his arm out towards Terra, "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything" Terra sang as she open her eyes.

"Without a thought. Without a voice. Without a soul." Luke sang in fast succession as Terra faced Luke, "Don't let me die here" Terra sang as she pointed to the floor, "There must be something more" Luke screamed with the song, "bring me to life" Terra sang slowly dragging out the last note as Luke jumped in.

"Wake me up" Luke sang, "Wake me up inside" Terra sang, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background, "Wake me up inside" Terra repeated, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Call my name and save me from the dark" Terra sang, "Wake me up" Luke sang in the background, "Leave my blood to run" Terra sand, "I can't wake up!" Luke sang in the background, "Before I come undone" Terra sang, "Save me!" Luke sang in the background, "Save me from the nothing I've become… Bring me to Life." Terra sang as she placed both hands on the microphone and bowed her head, "I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside" Luke sang in the background in a crooked voice. "Bring me to Life" Terra sang dragging the last note out as long as she could, the song slowly ended and Luke and Terra looked at each other as the group cheered.

Luke and Terra kissed each other as Yuffie took a picture of them both before Luke and Terra quickly broke apart and chased Yuffie round the bar in a failing attempt to catch the ninja.

End Flashback

Luke smiled as a few tears fell from his face before he slowly fell into slumber.

Lucid Plains

A man with red spiky hair and a strange robe for a top, watched the sky while leaning on his bike, the man had blue jeans, steel capped boots and a white sleeveless robe for his top, he had two swords at his sides and twin gun holsters on the back of his waist. He had glowing white symbols round his wrists and blue tinted shades.

The man carried an old fashioned stopwatch on his belt, he picked his binoculars up and looked at a small blue comet falling from the sky, he smirked as he saw the comet was really Luke falling from the sky, he watched Luke hit the sea just west of the Lucid Plains, the man smirked as he moved his binoculars away.

"Always a show of eh Luke?" the man said before jumping down a cliff to a flat rock that just rose over the water surface, Luke floated to the rock and the man grabbed Luke and placed Luke on his back, as the man carried Luke to Madain Sari, "gee thanks Crono, thanks for carrying me, all the way to, Madain Sari, on your back" Luke said in a mocking voice, "no problem, no problem at all Luke" Crono said to himself as he reached the only stable house.

Crono placed Luke on the couch, "Lani, I need you to look after Luke for me" Crono shouted as he placed a belt with twin gun holsters on and placed a small card next to them. "Luke!! Lukes un…" Lani stopped as she entered the room, Crono had vanished without a trace. "ok, I'll make sure he's ok then" Lani said as she went back into the outdoor kitchen.

End of chapter

Ohhh I'm sneaky, I'm planning something big for the next chapter so stay tuned, oh and please keep all criticisms helpful and non-flaming.


	10. Chapter 10 We don’t give up

**I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them or Crono from Crono Crusade or Crono Trigger, I do however own my own made characters.**

I have 10 chapters wohoo my story is now in the double digits, I know I'm cruel, first I kill off one of the characters but then I bring him back, I had a review asking that he would come back so I found a way, I'm going to warn you now if you have a weak stomach ship the marked areas because there is gore mutilation and decapitation.

**Chapter 10 – We don't give up with out a fight.**

Lindblum

Men were working in the Industrial area to clear the rubble so they could rebuild the area, Regent Cid barked orders to his men and instructed them where to work, a man worked in an area that had been heavily damaged, he moved some rubble before spotting a human hand, the man stared at the hand and cleared the rocks around it to find a lower half of someone's body.

The man quickly cleared away the rubble and called the Regent to have a look, Regent Cid walked over and sighed, "so this is where you were, men, carefully carry this body, it is worth more than you could know." The Regent said, a man walked over and prepared to lift the body up, just as he touched the body, it slowly fell into sand that was taken away on the winds breath. "Sir?" the man asked, the Regent just stared.

Outer Continent – Black Mage Village

The group walked into the village, each deciding to go to separate locations of the village, Terra walked in to the Black Cat Synthesis shop and climbed some ladders to the rooftops of the Village, she looked round in wonder at how much had changed, She sat on one of the roofs and placed her swords and Final Edge besides her before lying on the roof, she closed her eyes and let the noises of Black Mage village fill her mind.

2 hours later

(Gore begins now)

Terra slowly opened her eyes as a faint light glimpsed in the sky into them, she quickly grabbed her swords before jumping off the roof as a fireball blew the house up, she quickly got to her feet as some form of soldier clad in black armour sliced a Black Mage in half before stabbing a Genome, Terra quickly grabbed her cutlasses and sliced the soldier in half.

The dark soldier's body slowly fell apart before falling into a puddle of black ooze, "Shadow Slyther's dark Soldiers, that means he must be here" Terra said, a Soldier spotted Terra and charged at her, Terra quickly blocked the soldier's sword and sliced the waistline of the soldier, (A/N the Soldiers are mainly souls with synthesised bodies, they have normal organs but can't hold the body together once the mind shuts down or the unstable heart stops) the Soldier fell to the floor and slowly melted into a puddle of dark ooze.

Terra looked around before running to the centre of the Village, slicing monsters and soldiers that unfortunately got in her way.

With Rouge

Rouge avoided an attack from a Soldier before she kicked the Soldier's head, snapping the neck joint, she looked around as she heard clapping, the soldiers round Rouge all backed off and walked away, Rouge looked around in confusion, she spun her head as she found the origin of the clapping, a woman with white hair, red cat eyes and fangs, wearing a purple shirt with the logo kill joy under a skull on her chest, black shorts and long leather boots, she had a long sword on her back.

"You're quite an impressive fighter, Rouge the Bat, GUN agent 032" the woman said, "How do you know who I am?" Rouge asked, not wanting to let her guard down, "oh I know more, your current home is on Angel Island, you own a White Dodge Viper, you are in no way a virgin thanks to one Knuckles the Echidna, and you have an obsession with jewels but would never take the Master Emerald" the woman said as Rouge's face turned to shock.

This woman who Rouge had never seen before, was laying out her life story, "your parents are…" the woman said, "Who are you?" Rouge shouted, desperately trying to get off the subject, the woman smirked "I am Larina, the Dark Tribal of Teleportation, your worst nightmare." Larina said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Rouge's eyes darted round trying to find Larina, Rouge turned her head as she heard something behind her, Larina kicked Rouge in the face and sent her into one of the huts, she smirked as she pulled her sword off her back and grasped two hands round it, Rouge slowly picked herself up, her eyes widened as she heard something moving, cutting the air, Rouge rolled out of the way just as the long sword hit the ground next the her.

Rouge quickly got to her feet and readied herself to attack but Larina had disappeared, Rouge prepared herself and slowly looked round, she knew that this woman, this Tribal could attack from anywhere at any given time, Rouge quickly ducked as the sword came over her head, Rouge quickly turned round, she quickly got a glimpse of the Dark Tribal before Larina disappeared.

"She has a sword and isn't afraid to use it, she could be anywhere, I need to be ready for anything" Rouge thought as she placed her hands out in front of her, "I hope Knuckles' training pays off" Rouge thought as she closed her eyes, Rouge closed off all distractions, the noise of the village being attacked drained out, to her, everything was blank as she painted a mental picture of her surroundings.

Rouge's ears twitched as she heard a noise to the left of her, as if all the air had been pushed aside for this new mass, Rouge turned to her left as she heard something cutting through the air, Rouge rose her hands up and caught something at both sides, knowing what this metal substance was she twisted the metal to the side out of the welders hands while opening her eyes to see that she had indeed caught the sword.

Rouge pulled the sword out of Larina's hands and dropped it to the floor, Rouge quickly drop kicked the sword, upon impact the sword broke into multiple pieces from Rouge's attack, Rouge looked at a smoke cloud where Larina once stood, Rouge looked at the roof of one of the huts as she heard the same sound as before, Larina appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well done darling, no one has ever been able to survive against me for this long, and you broke my sword, you definitely put up more of a fight than the rest of your family ever could, how longs it been, 5 years now?" Larina asked with a grin on her face, Rouge looked at her in shock, "you… you killed them!" Rouge shouted as anger slowly welled up inside.

Rouge still remembered that day.

Flash back 

Rouge parked her car in her parents' driveway, Knuckles sat next to her with his eyes closed, "Knuckles wake up, we're here" Rouge said, Knuckles slowly stretched his arms and opened his eyes, "already? Well time to meet your parents" Knuckles said in a worried tone, "don't worry you'll be fine" Rouge said as she unbuckled her belt, the couple got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Rouge took a key out of her bag and twisted the door handle, as the door opened glass moved across the floor, Rouge and Knuckles looked down the hallway in shock, a huge sword mark travelled across the phone line, cutting it from the wall and through the banister to the stairs, the couple slowly moved down the corridor, Rouge poked her head round the corner and gasped.

Knuckles looked at what Rouge was staring at and saw a male red Bat in his mid 40s on the floor with a massive sword mark on his chest and three quarters of the way through his neck. Rouge looked away and placed her head in Knuckles' chest, Knuckles placed his arm round Rouge, he looked around the room, "stay here" Knuckles said, he walked through the living room to the kitchen.

Knuckles walked into the kitchen and noticed the back door was perfectly fine, he tested the handle, the door was firmly locked, Knuckles walked back to Rouge, she looked at Knuckles and bit her lip, after a few seconds of silence the couple walked up the stairs, on the way up they avoided the slash mark in the stairs, Rouge held her mouth at the top as both of them found female white bat in her early 40s, she had a knife through her chest that was pinning her to the wall, and several cut marks down her bloodstained arms.

Rouge looked away and slowly forced back all but one of her tears, "you ok?" Knuckles asked, Rouge nodded her head and looked at the floor, her eyes widened as she saw that the killer, this murderer has dragged a sword across the ground, she slowly followed the sword mark with her eyes before she walked into the room the mark stopped at, she slowly opened the door stared as the two people on the floor with deep sword marks, a male Red bat and a Female yellow Hedgehog, both looked like they were in their mid 20s, a few tears escaped her eyes as she stared at her older brother and his fiancé.

Rouge wiped her eyes and gasped as she ran past Knuckles and quickly searched through the house, she opened the door to a room and slowly fell to her knees, pinned to the wall by a sword, was a female red bat, she didn't look a day over 20, Knuckles walked up to Rouge and placed his arms round her as Rouge finally broke down and cried into Knuckles' shoulder.

Two weeks

Rouge slowly placed the phone down and walked into the living room and sat next to Knuckles, "well?" Knuckles asked. "They're closing the case, no forced entry, no witnesses, no fingerprints, nothing, the neighbours said they hadn't seen anyone enter or leave the house days before we entered, I rang them 4 days before we got there, and…" Rouge couldn't finish as the upset had got to her again, she cried into Knuckles' shoulder while Knuckles had his arms round her.

End flashback

Rouge gritted her teeth at her family's killer, Larina's hair slowly glowed and her eyes changed to dark blue, she disappeared, Rouge quickly turned round and kicked her foot out as she heard Larina coming out of teleportation, Larina flew into another hut, Rouge smirked, "so, that sound is when she goes in and out of teleportation, and she likes to attack her enemies blind side" Rouge thought.

Rouge ducked and reverse sweep kicked Larina the second she came out of her teleportation, Rouge quickly followed with a spin kick, Larina flew through several huts before she slid across the ground, Rouge smirked as she closed her eyes, Larina teleported behind Rouge and attacked but Rouge blocked and countered the attack.

Rouge quickly grabbed Larina and began to bang her head against the floor, Larina grabbed Rouge's ear and pulled, Rouge cried out in pain and released Larina, Rouge quickly grabbed Larina's hair and pulled it out of Larina's head, Larina grabbed Rouge's arm and bitted Rouge's wrist, Rouge punched Larina with her good arm.

Larina release Rouge's arm and wrist, Rouge grabbed Larina's head and kneed it a few times, Larina grabbed Rouge's waist and kneed Rouge's abdominal area, Rouge grabbed Larina round the waist with her legs and head butted Larina in the head, Rouge quickly regained her senses and punched Larina in the chest while her legs were wrapped firmly round Larina's waist, Larina scratched at Rouge's waist in an attempt for freedom.

Rouge released Larina and held her waist, Larina grabbed Rouge's head and slammed it on the floor several times, Rouge scratched Larina's arm and broke free of Larina's grip, Rouge charged at Larina, she grabbed Larina's waist and forced her through a hut and into the river, both women picked themselves up.

Larina grabbed Rouge and dunked her head underwater, Rouge punched and kicked Larina in the abdominal area, Larina released Rouge and held her stomach, Rouge slowly rose out of the water behind Larina with half her clothes ripped, she looked down at the designer dress and gritted her teeth.

Rouge grabbed the back of Larina's waist and forced her into the side of the bridge, Rouge quickly grabbed Larina's head and slammed it against the side of the bridge, Larina grabbed Rouge's hand and pulled it off her head, she quickly grabbed Rouge's head with her other hand and slammed it against the corner of the wooden bridge.

Rouge grabbed the back of Larina's waist and threw her backwards into the stands of one of the huts that stood in the river, Rouge breathed in and out as patches of her fur had reddened at the front of her head and her nose slowly bled, Rouge grabbed Larina and threw her into the same stand again.

Larina threw Rouge on to the riverside she quickly teleported over and began to slam Rouge's head against the floor, she slammed Rouge's head against the floor again and again, Larina got to her feet and began to kick Rouge in the stomach, Rouge grabbed Larina's foot and pulled Larina to the floor, Rouge quickly got off the floor and began to kick Larina in the stomach, chest, abdominal areas and face, "let… me… return… the… favour…" Rouge said with each kick.

Larina teleported out of the way and into the air and began to slowly fly down to Rouge, she placed her foot our ready to hit Rouge on contact, "see if you can survive this!" Larina yelled as her foot engulfed in flames. Rouge placed one foot behind her and scraped the ground, Rouge dodged the foot as the flames passed her face quickly giving Rouge a taste of the intense heat, Rouge brought her foot up and swung it round, the heel caught with Larina's shirt and bra, cutting through both of them and hitting the chest.

Larina landed on the floor and turned round, Rouge turned round and scraped the cloth off her boot, "so you cut my shirt big deal!" Larina said while tying the two ends together the best she could. Rouge grinned and tapped her heel on the ground, Larina grabbed her chest and stumbled as pain welled in her chest.

Larina felt something rise out of her throat, she coughed and threw up, she looked at the ground and stared at the red substance as the pain in her chest got worse, "that attack I just did, didn't just rip your shirt, it's giving you a heart attack, you have 5 more seconds to live" Rouge said as Larina stumbled even more, Larina tried to force back the pain until she felt something stop, Larina's lifeless body slowly fell to the floor.

Rouge walked over to the body and closed the eyes, a white smoke came out of her body and into Rouge, Rouge stood up and stumbled as a wave of something hit her, a dark soldier ran at Rouge and brought his sword down, the sword went through a cloud of smoke and made contact with the ground.

"Over here big boy" Rouge mocked behind the dark soldier, the dark soldier turned and brought his sword over head, the sword made contact with a cloud of smoke before hitting the ground, the soldier looked to his left as Rouge tapped him on the shoulder, The soldier swung his sword at Rouge vertically upwards but made contact with another cloud of smoke before two hands came round the soldier's head and twisted snapping it's neck.

The soldier fell into a puddle of dark ooze as Rouge batted her hands together like she was removing some dirt after just cleaning up, "I could get use to this" she said before closing her eyes, "lets see where Knuckles is" she said as she slowly span round till she found him, she looked up "ah ha, there you are" Rouge said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and avoiding 8 swords.

(Gore ends here)

With Knuckles

Knuckles punched a dark soldier into a hut, a soldier charged at Knuckles and brought his sword up to strike, Knuckles turned round as the sword came near his head, Rouge kicked the soldier and sent the soldier into a hut, Knuckles stared at Rouge in shock, "Kicked the dark tribal of teleportation's ass, I'll explain the rest later" Rouge said as several soldiers charged the couple.

With Luke

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he heard a woman humming outside, "I'm in Madain Sari" he though to himself, Luke picked himself up and walked to the table, he noticed the gun holsters on a belt with an angelic symbol on, he smirked and picked up a card near the holsters, he turned the card over and read the words.

"Luke, an early birthday present, signed Crono"

Luke smiled and strapped the holsters round his waist, he took out the guns and looked at both of them, they were two matching silver magnums with glowing symbols on the handles and along the side of the recoil barrel. "Thanks for the angelic blades Crono, you're one swell guy" Luke said before placing the guns back in their holsters.

Lani walked into the room and looked round, she didn't see a trace of the gun holsters or Luke, she walked over to the table and picked the card up, on one side was the message Crono left for Luke, on the other side Lani found a message for her.

"Thanks for looking after me, I'll tell Amarant you said hi, Luke"

Lani smiled and placed the card on the table.

With Terra

Terra walked into the centre of Black Mage village and drew her cutlasses, she looked to the left to see Ambition and Shadow Slyther watching the chaos around them, enjoying every second of their workings. "Oh look, the little Tribal found us, what do you think Shadow Slyther, you want to take this one?" Ambition asked in a mocking tone.

"No I think I'll sit this one out until you've had enough, fighting someone who would take a grave marker is below me" Shadow Slyther said, he jumped and landed on a roof, Shadow Slyther took his sword from his belt, sat on the roof and lay down, he placed one leg over his knee and his arms behind his back, he lay the Sword of Darkness next to him. Ambition looked at Terra and smirked, "awww was the Tribal of Teleportation hoping to fight us both?" Ambition said in a mocking tone.

Terra ran at Ambition and attacked with both her swords, Ambition summoned his sword and blocked both her swords with ease, Terra attacked with her left cutlass while blocking with her right, Ambition parried Terra's block and blocked Terra's sword, Terra brought her right hand sword overhead.

Terra brought her sword down, Ambition blocked the sword vertically, Terra swung her left hand sword in an attempt to strike at Ambition's blind spot, Ambition blocked the sword and parried it out of terra's hand.

Terra quickly removed Final Edge from her back and blocked Ambition's sword, "Luke give me strength, strength to avenge you" Terra thought to herself, Ambition smirked "you know, he called out your name as he died, it seemed he still had feelings for you" Ambition said lying through his teeth.

Terra swung with Final edge, Ambition blocked the blade and smirked as he saw Terra's anger in her eyes, Terra attacked with her cutlass vertically, Ambition blocked the sword with ease, Terra swung Final Edge vertically, Ambition tilted his blade so he was not only blocking her cutlass but Final Edge as well.

Shadow Slyther listened to the battle and yawned, he clicked his fingers and a book tomb appeared in his hand, he held the book out and opened the front cover, "page 58,342" Shadow Slyther said, the book magically flicked through the pages and stopped at the page Shadow Slyther said, he released the book and it floated in mid air, he placed both hands behind his head and began to read the books content.

Terra stretched her arm out and created a fireball, the ball grew bigger and bigger in front of her, Ambition merely yawned as the fireball shot towards him, Ambition raised his hand out and destroyed the fireball in mid air, he turned round and blocked Terra's attack from behind, Ambition used his free hand to mock her by making a sound with his mouth and shaking his hand with a 'bad girl' gesture.

Shadow Slyther licked his finger and turned the page of his book before returning to his original position, Terra swung her blades in a flurry of attacks but Ambition blocked each one of the attacks, he jumped on to the rooftops of the huts, Terra jumped after him and continued her onslaught of attacks.

Terra created a much larger fireball and shot it at Ambition, Ambition smirked and jumped over the fireball, Shadow Slyther looked at the fireball, he picked his sword up and placed it next to him on his right hand side as the fireball destroyed the left half of the hut.

Terra's hair colour changed to green and her eyes changed to purple, Terra swung Final Edge at Ambition, "oh you're finally getting serious, I though we were just warming up?" Ambition said as he blocked Final Edge with his own sword, Terra gritted her teeth and swung with her cutlass, Ambition once again blocked Terra's blade.

Terra kicked Ambition in the chest, Shadow Slyther looked from his book and moved his sword closer to him as Ambition flew into the building, "darn, I lost my place" Shadow Slyther said as Ambition picked himself up, Terra jumped down to the floor, Ambition gritted his teeth and charged at Terra.

Ambition brought his sword down, Terra stumbled backwards from the shear force of the blade as she blocked, Ambition continued to strike away, Terra blocked each one of Ambition's attacks but continued to back away from the shear force of the blade, Ambition parried both of the blades in Terra's hands and knocked them out of her hands.

Ambition quickly kicked Terra into a building, Terra tried to pick herself up but couldn't find the strength to as her hair and eye's changed back to normal.

With Luke

Luke ran through a cavern on to a root that connected the Lucid Plains to the mountain path, after running on to another root he looked to the left to see another root much more closer to his destination, "ok, I jump from the root to the cliff" Luke jumped towards the root, he panicked as he jumped right over the root and landed on the cliff he wanted to get to.

Luke slowly looked down at his hand and back at the root he jumped off, he slowly nodded his head and smirked as he closed his hand into a fist, Luke looked at a very rocky area that Eiko had said never to venture into even though it was a faster route through the mountain, Luke just shrugged his shoulders "I was never one to follow rules" Luke said before jumping in the direction of the rocky area, (rocky is an understatement, we're talking unstable terrain, jagged rocks, the kind of place you want to say, ouch, to).

Luke landed on the side of a wall and jumped downwards towards a cliff, the second he landed Luke jumped towards the wall of a cliff suspended above a rapid river with sharp rocks at the bottom. The second he touched the wall he jumped off the wall towards another rocky wall, Luke travelled in this motion though a canyon, when he reached the last jump, Luke quickly jumped upwards towards the wall behind him, when he landed he jumped again towards a cliff with a cave in.

Luke landed and jumped into the cave, while going through the cave he jumped off the side of a large stalagmite towards a Stalactite hanging from the ceiling, in mid jump Luke noticed a cave exit and several stalactites and stalagmites leading to it, Luke grabbed the end of the stalactite and swung round before letting go.

Luke flipped in mid air and grabbed the end of a stalagmite, he used the stalagmite as a vertical platform to jump towards a wall or rocks, Luke jumped off the wall towards the side of a stalactite, as he touched the stalactite he jumped through the hole in the cave, Luke's feet touched the outside wall and Luke began to run down the wall before jumping towards another cliff.

Luke jumped off the cliff wall towards a platform and then quickly jumped towards another cliff wall, Luke jumped halfway up the cliff wall before being unable to find any areas to jump from, Luke slowly reached his hand out towards the cliff edge before he began to plummet back to earth. "Ok, when you can't find one, make one" Luke said as his hand glowed.

Luke pointed his hand towards the floor, the floor exploded sending debris everywhere, Luke landed on one of the pieces of debris and jumped to another piece, Luke hopped off that piece of debris as he touched it and jumped from piece to piece, as he touched the top of the cliff Luke jumped towards a small settlement that hung above a valley called Conde Petie.

Conde Petie 

A happy couple were standing in the Alter of Light as the priest read from his book out loud, "if anyone here, has any reasen' why the's two lov' birds canni' be hitched, speak now or foreve' hold ye' yappa" the Priest said, Luke shot through the window and over the alter catching his foot on the ledge to avoid falling into the valley below.

Luke back flipped off the ledge and landed on the side of the alter, as he landed Luke jumped through a doorway and down the stairs to the first floor, as Luke touched the floor he jumped through the entrance to Conde Petie, "rally-ho!" Luke shouted as he passed the guard standing next to the entrance to Conde Petie, as Luke landed on the floor he ran towards Black Mage village "always one for formalities" Luke said in a posh voice while running.

With Terra

Terra slowly tried to pick herself up as Ambition walked towards her, Ambition smirked at his handy work, Final Edge slowly glowed and shook while moving across the ground, Ambition stopped and looked at the sword.

With Luke

Luke jumped off a cliff toward Black Mage village, as he landed he ran through the village towards Terra, "boy are they gonna be surprised" Luke thought to himself as he ran passed several huts that were on fire.

With Terra

Final Edge shook faster as it travelled across the ground, the sword took off into the air, Shadow Slyther licked his finger and began to turn the page as Final Edge went straight through the book, Shadow Slyther stared in annoyance as his book slowly fell to pieces, "he's back…" Shadow Slyther thought to himself as two Holy Swords came out of the smoke above one of the huts.

The two Holy Swords shot at Ambition as they spun in the air, Ambition dodged the blades, the blades arched round and returned to the smoke as Terra slowly picked herself up, "oh Ambition" a voice said from the smoke, "I'm BACK…" Luke dragged on as he walked out of the smoke smirking.

Ambition smirked as he readied his sword, Shadow Slyther jumped off the roof and landed next to Ambition, "didn't I kill you already?" Shadow Slyther said mockingly, "you did, I just missed the party so much, I couldn't stay dead" Luke replied in a cocky tone as he looked at his Holy Swords.

Terra cracked a smile at Luke's joke, "so you'll be fighting at your full strength for once? Think you can handle us?" Ambition said, Luke smirked "oh I think I'm more than capable at fighting off a couple of relics" Luke said, "well then, shall we?" Shadow Slyther asked, "ladies first" Luke said in a mocking tone, Shadow Slyther and Ambition charged at Luke with their swords out ready for battle.

Shadow Slyther jumped over Luke in an attempt to attack Luke's back, Luke kicked Shadow Slyther in the chest and sent him into a hut, Luke then blocked Ambition's sword with the Holy Sword in his right hand, Luke turned his head to look at Ambition and smirked, Luke swung with the Holy Sword in his left hand.

Ambition blocked the attack but slowly stepped back to regain balance, Luke flipped backwards as Shadow Slyther tried to strike Luke's back, Ambition swung his sword vertically, Luke blocked the attack and tossed his sword into the air, as it span round Luke grabbed he sword in reverse and blocked Shadow Slyther's sword.

While Luke held the block on Shadow Slyther's sword he parried and blocked Ambition's sword attacks, Luke kicked Ambition in the chest and turned his attention to Shadow Slyther, Luke attacked Shadow Slyther with his right hand sword as he flipped his left hand sword in the air, Luke caught the sword to wield it normally, Luke flipped over Shadow Slyther.

Ambition shot out of the rubble and attacked Luke on the left, Luke blocked the attack and flipped his right hand sword into the air, Luke grabbed his left hand sword with his right hand and used his left hand to remove Final Edge from his back, the Holy sword in the air touched the Holy sword in Luke's hand and formed the Holy Buster.

Luke pushed both swords away and twisted his hands to wield his sword normally, Luke looked at both Ambition and Shadow Slyther, he grinned at both of them and used the Holy Buster in his left hand to attack Shadow Slyther while using the Final Edge to attack Ambition, both the Dark Tribal and Chaos Knight slowly backed off with each block they made.

Shadow Slyther tried to attack Luke, Luke quickly blocked Shadow Slyther and flipped sideways on his left hand side before bringing his sword down, Shadow Slyther disappeared, Luke landed and blocked Ambition's sword before attacking with Final Edge, Ambition disappeared in the same way.

Luke ran over to Terra and used a healing spell to heal her wounds, Terra jumped at Luke and hugged him, "Terra I know you're pleased to see me, but a battlefield isn't the right place for mushy romantics" Luke said, Terra smiled and got to her feet, "you're right, we better find everyone else."

With Sonic and the others

Sonic fired a thunder spell at one of the knights and looked around, "this is getting ridiculous" Amy said as she used her hammer to crush another soldier, a soldier jumped at Amy, Terra teleported in front of Amy and sliced the soldier in half, "sorry I didn't get here sooner" Terra said.

Eiko lifted some soldiers and monsters up using her tribal powers before letting them plummet back to earth, she turned to Terra to yell at her but noticed Final Edge wasn't on her back, "you lost Luke's prized sword, the only thing you have left of him and you lost it…" Eiko shouted, "oh I didn't lose it" Terra said while smirking.

A Fang jumped at Terra, she slowly turned round and looked at it as the Fang exploded, Luke landed behind Terra and looked around as everyone stared at him, "sorry I'm late for the party…what?" Luke asked as everyone stared, "shouldn't you be…" Amy questioned, "dead, been there done that, bought the t-shirt, tasted the food, it was plain, all in all, boring" Luke said.

The monsters all circled the group as Shadow Slyther and Ambition appeared on the roof of one of the Huts, "although this must be a touching reunion for you all, we must end this game" Shadow Slyther said, "awww what's the matter, miss me already, or did you miss my swords" Luke said, "lets see if you're as cocky after this" Shadow Slyther said before he clicked his fingers.

An army appeared round the group that blanketed the valley that Black Mage Village was in from the Mountains to the north and the cliffs just south of the village, Luke slowly looked around before he looked back at Shadow Slyther "I have really got to learn when to shut up…" Luke said as everyone nodded.

Shadow Slyther and Ambition disappeared, everyone got ready as the army charged at the group, "ok, let's get this party started!" Luke said, "this is gonna be a blast!" Sonic shouted, "let's see what you've got!" Terra said, "Bring em on!" Knuckles shouted, "I'll show you all not to piss off Amy Rose!" Amy shouted, "get ready for fire power!" Tails and Cream shouted in unison.

"Now you'll witness real power!" Shadow said, "let's show them the meaning of the ultimate life forms!" Sonya shouted, "think you can catch me!" Rouge shouted, "lets show them boys!" Vector shouted, "get ready for the ultimate ninja power!" Espio shouted, "come on, lets see what you've got!" Mighty shouted.

End chapter

Ohhh I'm getting more ideas by the second, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope to put the next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 The battle of Black Mage vi

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

**Chapter 11 – The battle of Black Mage village **

Black Mage village

The group got into fighting positions as the dark army ran at them, "mind if I help?" someone asked behind the group, a man with silver glowing spiky hair and eyes, a blue shirt, black jeans, 3 watches on his arm and a large katana in his hand walked past them and stood in front of the group, "who are you?" Luke asked casually as the army continued to charge at them.

"Let's just say I can spare a minute" the man said, Terra, Luke and Eiko stared at the man in shock, the man turned his head and grinned, "Kai?" Terra asked, "yep, surprised?" Kai asked, "but last time we saw you, you were only 12 years old and that was 3 years ago, now you're…how old are you" Luke said.

Kai smirked at Luke's remark, "I'm 23 years old, I did some growing up in the future, and I brought some friends along for the ride" Kai said as several of the front line soldiers were lifted in to the air, several fireballs flew past the group and disintegrated them.

The group turned round to see Silver and Blaze, "are we late?" Silver asked, "nope, you're just in time for the fun" Sonic said, Luke turned to look at Kai, "well you always show up just in the nick of time." Luke said with a smirk on his face, "I see you're back to your energetic and explosive self" Kai said with a bigger smirk on his face.

"Can you two stop with the power jokes, you're so annoying" Eiko said as she crossed her arms, "well she's one to move people" Terra said as she walked up to Luke and Kai while grinning. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand" Shadow said as the army grew ever closer.

Luke began to draw his sword as 12 soldiers fell to the ground, he slowly turned his head to look at Kai who smirked, "12 to me" Kai said as he clicked his katana back in to his sheath, "Kai I will beat you this time" Luke said as he drew both his swords, Kai smirked "ok, largest number wins" Kai said as he grasped his katana and readied himself.

The front line soldiers began to attack, Luke blocked one of the soldier's swords and parried it as Sonic blasted straight through it with his spin dash, Kai shot through his enemies quickly slicing them, when he stopped he sheathed his katana, as the katana clicked the soldiers fell to the floor in a black ooze.

Knuckles punched the ground that sent the soldiers in front of him into the air, Knuckles moved his arms out in front of him while breathing in deeply, he punched an enemy before it hit the ground, the enemy flew into the air before splashing into a puddle of ooze on the ground.

Rouge kicked an enemy in the head causing it to fall to the floor before she teleported to the next soldier, Rouge kicked the soldier in the stomach, the soldier doubled over in pain before Rouge grabbed the soldier's head and twisted its neck.

Rouge teleported next to Knuckles and kicked a soldier that was about to hit knuckles, the soldier's head twisted and he fell before slowly bubbling into ooze, "we need to spread out" Rouge said as Knuckles lifted a boulder 8 times his size out of the ground, "got any ideas?" Knuckles said as he threw the boulder, the boulder rolled across the ground crushing any enemy foolish enough to get in its way.

"I got one" Rouge said as she teleported her and Knuckles above another area of the army, Rouge held Knuckles by the waist as she flew in the air, Knuckles slowly looked down at the army and caught on to what Rouge was thinking, "bombs away!" Rouge yelled as she released Knuckles.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE" Knuckles shouted as he got his fist ready, Knuckles hit the ground, the ground erupted with the force causing the land to swallow thousands of soldiers, the resulting shockwave flew across the battlefield knocking all of Black Mage village's buildings over.

With Amy and Sonic

Amy swung her hammer sending soldiers into the air, Sonic kicked a soldier behind Amy before the soldier had chance to attack her, "wanna dance?" Sonic asked with his thumb up, "I though you'd never ask" Amy replied as Sonic held her hammer and Amy produced another. Sonic placed the hand with the hammer in behind Amy's back as he joined his other hand with hers, Sonic and Amy danced dodging multiple sword swings, Sonic stretched his arm out as they both separated swinging with Amy's hammer, they both joined and spun on the spot knocking several soldiers over.

Amy fell into Sonic's arms as she held her hammer above her head, the hammer crushed an enemy as Sonic fully leaned Amy back avoiding a horizontal sword swing to his head, he brought Amy back to her feet as she avoided a vertical strike to her head. Sonic threw Amy into the air and spun with Amy's hammer out sending soldiers flying from every angle.

Sonic stopped his spin and slid on his knees across the floor, he caught Amy in both arms and continued to dance with her, they both spun causing a tornado of hammers, the soldiers flew into the tornado and died from either the hammers or the fall from the tornado.

Sonic and Amy stopped and Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and spun her round, Amy continued her pirouette of doom as soldiers died from the impact, Amy stopped spinning as Sonic caught her, he brought Amy to her feet and held one of her hands, Sonic spun round while Amy held on to Sonic's arm while holding her hammer out, they traveled across the ground hitting anything that got in their way, Sonic and Amy stopped and Sonic placed Amy down and handed her hammer back.

With Tails and Cream

Tails turned the Typhoon and Cream fired a spray of bullets, several soldiers charged the Typhoon, Cream locked on to the soldiers and fired several missiles, the soldiers screamed in a strange language as they fell to the floor, "Tails I'm taking the battle suit" Cream said as she tapped on a few buttons, a wall came up between Tails and Cream as Cream's windows darkened.

Cream's chair slowly folded backwards, Cream lay on the chair as a digital scanner scanned Cream, "I hope this works, I haven't tested it yet" Cream said as the scan reached her feet, "the nanites inside me should enable me to activate programs with my very thoughts just like Sonya, in away that accident was helpful" Cream said as the scanner returned up her body.

Flashback

Cream typed on a computer in Tails workshop, "hmmm, the nanite programming still messed up, all it does is enable the host to mentally interact with computers" Cream said as she typed away at the computer, Tails walked down the stairs and stood next to Cream, "Cream, don't you think it's time we called it a night, I mean it's 3 AM" Tails said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You go to bed, I'll be right behind you I'm just going to do a little more research, I think I'm near a breakthrough to help my mum." Cream said as she stared at the screen, "ok, but don't stay up to late" Tails said as he walked up the stairs and closed the door.

Cream continued to type on the computer and looked at her glass container, "some day you'll help my mother walk again, heal sickness and end disease" Cream said as she typed on her computer, suddenly a warning sign appeared on the screen, Cream read the coding and began to run protocols to avoid catastrophe, the screen froze as the container sparked, Cream quickly got off her seat and ran for the door.

The safety protocol activated and locked the door as the glass chamber exploded, Cream coughed as smoke filled the room before the air vents opened to vent the smoke, water jets came out of the roof and poured on Cream as she slowly fell unconscious.

Cream woke to see Tails shouting her name, "Tails?" Cream asked as she got her bearings, "oh thank you, Cream are you ok?" Tails asked with concern, "yeah, I'm fine, I think" Cream said as she looked round the room, Tails carried her to the couch and fluffed up her pillow before going into the kitchen.

Cream looked at the TV, "awww, the news, I wish I could see what's on Sky One" Cream said, the TV switched channel to Sky One, Cream looked round the room and saw the remote on top of the TV, she looked towards the kitchen to see Tails making some tea, "huh, strange, now if only I could reach the remote I could see what movies were on" Cream said before the channel changed to a movie channel, Cream stared at the TV in shock, "TAILS!" she shouted before Tails ran into the room, "Cream are you ok?" Tails asked in panic, "something's going on here, watch," Cream said.

"I want to watch movies 3" Cream said before the channel switched again, both Tails and Cream stared at each other. "Ok, I think we should run some tests" Tails said before Cream nodded, Tails carried Cream to the lab and lay her on to a scanning bed, Tails typed on a computer as the bed entered a machine, the machine scanned Cream before letting her back out, Cream got off the bed and walked over to Tails.

"What is it?" Cream asked as Tails' mouth hung open, "you have nanites in your blood stream" Tails said, Cream stared at the computer screen to confirm Tails' words, "so when the canister exploded, the nanites must have gotten into my body" Cream said as she looked as her work station. The computer had been totaled and the canister was broken.

"Was that the only computer with your programming on?" Tails asked, Cream slowly nodded, "what about the blueprints?" Tails asked hoping to recover some of the data, Cream pointed to a desk with the blueprints on, Tails walked over to the blueprints and looked at them.

Cream sat on one of the chairs and looked around, "I think we could turn this into an advantage, if I can tap into computers I'll be able to hack Eggman's robots." Cream said as Tails looked at her, "ok, I think we should also try to find away to recreate the data, we might find a way to make them better" Tails said as he walked over to Cream.

End Flashback

A suit flexed over her and tightened to her bodies structure, two armor plated gloves came over her arms and attached to the suit, two boots slowly moved round her feet before locking on to her feet, several pieces of armor attached to Cream's upper legs and waist before securing in place.

A chest plate moved over her chest and attached to the suit before locking with her arm joints, a helmed attached to Cream's head as her ears popped out of the top, a visor came from the helmet over her eyes, words began to appear on the visor, "armour locked, data gun program operational, I hope Sonya doesn't kill me for using her ultimate life form data to use her gun summoning ability, flex wave generator operational, all programs at 100" Cream said as the chair slowly moved up again.

The wall between Tails and Cream's chair retracted and Cream's cockpit door opened, "Cream…" Tails said, "yes Tails" Cream said as she stood on her seat, "you look good in that" Tails said, Cream smiled and jumped out of the cockpit, Tails flipped a panel and hit a red button, Cream's controls descended into the panels and disappeared and Tails' chair moved back, two metallic shoes strapped to Tails' legs and two sticks came out of Tails' chair arms.

Tails held the sticks in his hands as a screen appeared in front of him, two more screens appeared at either side of him, a helmet hung above Tails, Tails grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head, a green visor appeared in front of Tails' eyes, the Typhoon's leg joints loosened as two wheels appeared on the back of each foot.

Two steel Caterpillar tracks appeared on the feet of the Typhoon, the joints between the legs and the cockpit and guns opened (A/N bit like a turn table, the Typhoon can go in one direction while firing in another, essentially walking backwards while firing), two arms came out of the Typhoon holding rapid fire photon cannons, two missile pods folded out of the back and attached to the side of the Typhoon as two energy gatling guns mounted below them, the wings slowly folded in as the visor on Tails' head activated.

"Transformation complete, running B.I.O.s, activating auto targeting unit for gatling guns and missile pods, ok, Typhoon battle walker ready" Tails said as a green OK appeared on the screen, Tails pushed both his feet down causing the wheels on the feet of the Typhoon to move forwards.

Tails moved the sticks in his hands to target enemies as he pulled the trigger, he turned his head to the left causing the Typhoon's cockpit to turn left, when Tails got a better view he pulled both triggers, energy and photon bullets filled the soldiers quickly killed them in a fast wave of bullets, the missile pods fired 4 missiles that hit two behemoths.

Cream jumped over a soldier and formed two beam sabers in her hands, she sliced the soldier into 3 pieces as her visor targeted the next target, Cream shot forwards and sliced a soldier in the side before stabbing a soldier in the back, Cream pulled the saber out and formed a tri-barreled gatling gun in her left arm.

Cream pointed the gun at several soldiers and pulled the trigger, the barrels and tri-chamber spun before sending 3 streams of bullets in a singles constant volley, the soldiers fell into puddles of ooze as Cream held her right hand out to form a large gatling rocket launcher. Cream turned towards a behemoth and fired her tri-barreled gatling gun at the monster while aiming her gatling rocket launcher at an Omega Weapon (FF10 not 7, 10), the behemoth cringed as the bullets battered the beast as Cream pulled the trigger on her gatling rocket launcher, 12 rockets flew through the air and hit the Omega weapon.

Cream flipped backwards and jumped on to the Typhoon, Tails turned his head to cause the cockpit to spin, Cream de-formed the gatling rocket launcher and formed another tri-barreled gatling gun in her right arm, Tails aimed both arms to the side of the Typhoon and Cream aimed the two tri-gatling guns to the front and back off the Typhoon.

Both Tails and Cream pulled the gun triggers at the same time, causing a 360 degree spray of bullets, the bullets battered the soldiers around them, both Tails and Cream stopped and looked around, for a mere few seconds they admired their work and the large circular puddle of black ooze, stretching 30 meters in length.

With Cait Sith

Cait Sith kicked a soldier in the chest causing them to fall over, he batted his hands together and turned around before a sword sliced his ears off, followed by his feet, legs, waist, hands, arms head and finally slicing the mechanical head in half.

With Cloud, Tifa and Vincent 

Cloud brought his Buster sword down through one of the soldiers before unclipping one of the seven swords, Tifa punched a soldier in the gut and kicked him in the groin before roundhouse kicking the soldiers head breaking the soldiers neck.

Vincent cocked his gun before he shot a soldiers head, he fired his gun at two soldiers killing them instantly before shooting to the side without looking, the shot hit a soldier and the soldier fell to the floor and bubbles into a pool of black ooze, Vincent slowly closed his eyes as he took shot after shot, killing his enemies instantly.

Cid ran passed Cloud and stabbed a soldier in the chest before spinning his spear in the air causing multiple enemies to be hit, "whose idea was it to piss off an S.O.B. who controls a vast legion again?" Cid asked as he lit a dynamite stick with his cigar and threw it at the army.

"It doesn't mater, just keep fighting" Tifa said as she grabbed a soldier's neck and snapped it, "can you see an end to this, 'cos I sure ain't see no fuckin end!" Cid said as the dynamite blew several soldiers in to the air, Barret walked past the group and fired a green fireball at a group of enemies before unloading a spray of bullets on the survivors.

"Aha ha, I almost pity you fools for trying" Barret said before laughing as he continued to fire bullets. "Barret this is not a game, try to act a little bit more professional" Tifa said.

With Shadow and Sonya

Shadow shot 3 soldiers with his gun, "Chaos Spear" Shadow shouted as he sent a volley of energy blasts, a soldier swung at Shadow, Shadow avoided the attack and kicked the soldier in the head, twisting the soldier's neck. Shadow grabbed the soldier's sword and sliced a monster in half.

Shadow smirked as he held the blade, Shadow sliced a soldier vertically as he fired his gun at several soldiers, he back flipped under a soldier's sword as it went passed his face, when Shadow landed he shot the soldier in the head, Shadow sliced a Mu as it jumped at him, Shadow fired his gun, the bullets hit 12 soldiers causing them to fall into puddles of ooze.

Shadow looked at his reflection in the sword and noticed the soldier behind him, he pointed the gun behind him and shot the soldier in mid air, Shadow removed the 2 rings round his wrists and glowed red, he crossed his arms as a red glow covered him, "Chaos Blast" Shadow shouted as a red explosion erupted from him, Shadow took this opportunity to run through the enemies as a red barrier knocked anything in his path away.

Sonya jumped into the air with two tri-barreled gating guns in her arms, she pointed them at the soldiers below her and fired, the bullets battered the soldiers below her while the ricochet held her in mid air, Sonya moved one arm out causing her to spin on the spot increasing her radius of bullets.

Sonya slowly descended and landed on the ground as Shadow blasted through the soldiers slicing a soldier who had jumped to attack Sonya, both Sonya and Shadow glanced at each other while firing there guns, both of them nodded to each other, "Chaos Control Blast" a red aura returned around Shadow as a dark blue aura glowed from Sonya.

Both Sonya and Shadow spiraled out while a barrier from each of them rammed into the soldiers and monsters, both Sonya and Shadow leapt into the air shooting Chaos Spears at the soldiers before Sonya launched a large energy ball at the ground, the ball slowly descended into Earth as Shadow's hand glowed, Shadow sent out several Chaos Spears at the ball causing it to explode into a giant inferno.

Sonya and Shadow landed back on the ground and looked around as black ooze coated the ground around them, "this is the ultimate power!" shadow and Sonya said in unison before charging at the army.

With Terra and Luke

Luke sliced a soldier vertically while kicking another in the chest, Terra sliced two soldiers with her cutlasses and back flipped over a soldier before slicing the solder in half vertically down the back, Luke ducked as Terra rolled over her back and sliced an enemy before it could attack Luke, Luke parried a soldier's sword as it missed Terra, he ran his Holy Sword along the back of the soldier's neck, the soldier's body fell to the floor in a pool of black ooze.

Luke sheathed both his swords and grabbed his handguns from the holsters, he placed one gun past Terra's head to shoot an enemy that tried to strike Terra while shooting the other gun behind him, Terra opened a warp hole in front of Luke, Luke stuck both his guns through and fired rapidly, warp holes opened up in all directions as bullets shot out.

Luke held his swords slowly came out of their sheaths themselves and began to spin in mid air before they shot off round the immediate battlefield to slice up soldiers, Terra placed her swords in front of her, she blocked a soldier's sword and sliced the soldier across the stomach before her swords engulfed in fire.

Terra opened another warp hole to the left of Luke, Luke took his left hand gun out of the warp hole in front of him and fired at the warp hole to the left of him, Terra teleported behind a soldier and sliced it into 4 pieces, Luke flipped his left hand gun in to the air as a Holy Sword spun towards him.

Luke grabbed the Holy Sword and sheathed it before grabbing his left hand gun in the air and poking a soldier in the face with the barrel of the gun, Luke fired the gun, the bullet tore through the soldier and hit another soldier in the head, Luke blew the hole before firing the gun at any soldier who got too close.

With Vector and team Chaotix

Vector punched a soldier in the head before grabbing the soldier by the waist and performing a suplex on it, Vector punched a soldier to the floor and his elbow dropped on the soldier, the soldier screamed before bubbling into a puddle of black ooze as Vector stood back up.

Vector cracked his knuckles before upper cutting a soldier, he dodged another soldier's sword before giving the soldier several rapid jabs to the face and stomach, Vector punched a soldier in the jaw, the soldier stumbled to the floor as vector climbed a tree, (A/N as you can guess, he watches a lot of pay per view wrestling and boxing.) Vector balanced on top of the tree and held his arms out like he impressed a crowd, Vector flipped off the tree and landed body first on the soldier, the soldier exploded into black ooze on impact.

Espio grabbed a soldier by the neck, he twisted the neck causing the soldier to fall limp before bubbling into black ooze, he took out several kunai and threw them at the soldiers, each knife stabbing the soldiers in the head or chest, the soldiers fell to the floor and melted into black ooze.

Espio took out several throwing stars and threw them at the soldiers, the soldiers that were hit slowly melted into black ooze, Mighty punched a soldier in the stomach followed by kicking another soldier in the groin before grabbing and stabbing the same soldier with his own sword.

With Kai

Kai drew his katana and sliced a soldier horizontally in half, he stabbed a soldier with his scabbard before slicing the same soldier with his katana, Kai slowed the flow of time as 8 soldiers charged at him, he sliced each soldier in a different way before speeding time back up, the soldiers fell into ooze as Kai sheathed his katana behind his back.

10 soldiers charged at him, Kai hit a soldier with his katana before drawing it, as he drew his katana he noticed a soldier had jumped at him in the sword's reflection, Kai sliced the mid air soldier vertically in half before slicing the other 9 soldiers, Kai noticed 3 soldiers clad in black armour with red outlining holding bows out to shoot at him.

Kai slowed down time and spun his katana round, as the arrows hit the katana they slowly sliced into bits as each piece was cut by the katana, Kai ran at the new soldiers and sliced each one in turn, "Chaos soldiers, great!"

(A/N Chaos soldiers are the evolved form of Dark soldiers, their bodies are more stable, they're harder to kill and they turn into red ooze after a few minutes of death so they don't disappear right away. There are 3 types, the archer type hold bows and fire arrows, the second type uses different melee weapons from claws to swords and the third type are brutes, they're big, strong and dumb and you don't want to be punched by one, you'll lose a lot more than a few teeth).

Eiko lifted all the enemies around her into the air before dropping them a few hundred feet, she smiled as the Dark soldiers splashed into dark puddles as they hit the ground.

With everyone

The group slowly backed into each other as the army continued their attack, "we got problems, Chaos soldiers" Kai shouted as he sliced a soldier across the waist, "great as if we didn't have enough already, Shadow Slyther had to add more bad boys into the mix, we're so grateful" Luke said sarcastically.

"what in the world is a Chaos soldier" Tails asked as he fires a volley of bullets, "oh they're very nice, they'll kill you 12 ways before you hit the ground" Luke said as he sliced another soldier, "ok, what's the plan?" Terra asked, "Terra I want you to teleport everyone out of here." Luke said as he charged an enemy.

"I won't leave you behind like that" Terra said as Luke sliced another soldier, Luke turned to Terra, "just go!" Luke shouted before an arrow hit his left shoulder, Terra gasped as Luke turned, a sword went through Luke's chest and out the other side as a claw went into his side, Luke cringed as another sword went through his stomach.

"No, please, don't go away again" Terra thought as the Chaos soldier nodded, blood slowly seeped out of Luke's mouth, side, back and chest, the Chaos soldier smirked with its jagged mouth as Luke's eyes closed.

Luke slowly grabbed the arrow in his shoulder and opened his eyes as he pulled it out as he walked towards the archer who shot it, the Chaos soldier let go of the sword in Luke's chest as the other two Chaos soldiers slid across the ground with they're weapons still embedded in him, Luke pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and held it out towards the soldier.

The Chaos soldier stared at the arrow as the wound in his shoulder slowly healed up, the soldier took the arrow and Luke turned towards the Chaos soldier who stabbed him in the chest, Luke slowly pulled the sword out of his chest, as the sword left the hole in his body the wound slowly regenerated and Luke handed the sword back to the Chaos soldier.

Luke pulled the claw out of his side and pushed the sword out of his stomach with his finger, the Chaos soldiers dropped to the floor as their weapons were removed from Luke's body, the wounds made by the weapons slowly healed up as Luke breathed in, "I guess I'm gonna need to get used to that" Luke thought to himself as the Chaos soldier looked down at his blade.

The Chaos soldier looked up just in time to see one of Luke's Holy Swords connect with its own neck, the soldier's body fell to the floor as red ooze poured out, Luke turned back to the group, "like I said go!" Luke shouted, Terra nodded her head and teleported everyone (the group and the small number of survivors) to the cliff near the village.

Luke removed Final Edge and threw it at the archer who began to load his bow, the sword went straight through the soldier's head, the soldier slowly fell to the floor, Luke counted 3 seconds before Final Edge returned to his hand, the two Chaos soldiers jumped at him, the Chaos soldiers surrounded Luke as he sheathed Final Edge on his back.

"Oh my, look at how many enemies there are, I guess it's gonna be one heck of a party, it's show time" Luke said as he drew his Holy Swords.

End of Chapter

I know, I know cliff hanger, but I wanted to, I'm going to try to avoid doing a full chapter on pure killing by one character, I can safely say though that the next chapter's battle will be like someone pressing the 'do not press unless you want a nuclear war button', must resist temptation to press…sack it.

BOOM

Ahhhhh, see you next chapter once I get back from the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….


	12. Chapter 12 healing wounds

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Ok firstly I just want to say that the reason Vanilla didn't have nanites implanted in her before Reeve helped was because most of Cream's research was destroyed, secondly, the reason Luke can be impaled and live is because Michael gave him half angel abilities, he can still be killed but you would have to do a lot more damage than just one impaling, he can't constantly regenerate, so if you stab him enough times he will die.

**Chapter 12 – healing wounds **

Black Mage village. (Ruins)

A Chaos Soldier jumped towards Luke, Luke sliced the soldier in half, the soldier's two halves flew to the ground lifeless, a Chaos Soldier swung his sword at Luke, Luke locked blades with the soldier, the two blades struck intently as neither side weakened, Luke smirked as he pressed harder on the blade.

Luke's Holy Sword broke through the Chaos soldiers sword and down its body, the Chaos soldier's body slowly fell in half as red ooze poured out from both sides, thunder shook as rain began to fall from the sky, the rain pelted the armour of the soldiers as they advanced.

Luke swung his sword as a soldier ran at him with its sword overhead, the soldier dropped to the floor as his upper half slid and lower half parted, Luke quickly looked around to notice a gap in the army's advance, "so they send you out in waves, Dark and Chaos soldiers in front, Titan soldiers next and then the bigger ones, great" Luke shouted as he sliced two more soldiers.

Luke threw both swords into the air and drew his guns, Luke roundhouse kicked a soldier and filled it with bullets as it flew through the air, Luke shot the soldiers all around him as the Holy Sword fell towards him, he holsters one of his guns and grabbed one of his Holy Swords as he kicked the other sword back into the air.

Luke shot a soldier to the left of him as he sliced a Chaos soldier vertically in half, Luke quickly holstered his gun and drew Final Edge, as the second Holy Sword fell in front of him Luke connected the two swords together as he swung the blade, the Holy Buster formed just before it sliced a chaos soldier through the waist.

Luke fused the Holy Buster with Final Edge, the sword glowed as its length increased, Luke held the sword behind him in reverse as the sword continued to form, the last of the wave of soldiers jumped at Luke all planning to attack at the same time.

"Sephiroth eat your heart out" Luke said as the sword's length had finished growing, the sword looked far longer than the 3 swords combined, Luke spun as he swung the sword out, the sword connected with all the soldiers around him as the final portions of the wave diminished.

The sword disappeared and the 3 swords returned to their holsters, as the second wave began to speed up into a run, (A/N Titan soldiers, these are the bodies of Shadow Slyther's victims, they're almost human except the monstrous form jagged teeth, shadow powers and the many weapons they can carry, all in all, you don't want to meet one of these in a dark ally.)

Luke looked at the wave of Titans and smirked, "you know, I want you to have a quick and painless death, but the Reaper in me wants some fun, and your soul" Luke said as he opened his eyes, his irises had changed from their green sparkle to a dark, haunting red.

Luke's hair slowly turned jet black as a dark aura covered his body.

Cliffs outside Black Mage village

"Ok, what's with the black hair?" Sonic asked as he looked at Terra, "Luke has 4 races in him, Angel, Human, Tribal and Reaper, this… is his Reaper side" Terra said as she watched the battle below. "Oh boy, this is gonna be gory" Zidane said as he watched the battle.

"Gory??" Amy asked as Zidane and Terra looked at her, "you ever heard of ripping someone to pieces, he's about to do something like that on a large scale" Terra said as Amy slowly turned her head to look at the battle.

Black Mage Village (Ruins)

The dark aura slowly drained from him to the ground, a fang hung from Luke's mouth as he smirked, he wore an open jet black jacket with nothing else underneath it, jet black jeans with a silver chain on the side, a blood red long scarf round his neck that reached the floor, silver sharp spiked steel capped boots. He has a jet black gauntlet on his arm, just above the wrist of the gauntlet was a device with a purple gemstone in the middle, attached to the device was a single edged blade that curved past his hand, on his back was a jet black poled scythe with markings in the blade and a silver spike at the base of the pole.

(A/N this is gory, this guy read the book on sensible fighting while standing between the line of sensible fighting and down right dirty fighting before burning the book, shredding it, casting a lighting spell on the book's pieces, flattening the pieces with a steam roller, driving over the remains with a lawnmower, and running the pieces some more before waltzing over the line, break dancing on the other side and building his house on it, this guy does know the meaning of the word fair play, he just chooses not to use it, so there is gore here if you don't like bloody gore don't read until the gore is over.)

Luke's red scarf shot from his neck and grabbed one of the Titan soldier's faces, the scarf pulled the soldier to the floor, the Titan Soldier screamed as the scarf dragged him face first over the rocky surface, Luke removed his scythe from his back as the scarf dragged the soldier in front of him, Luke brought the back of the scythe up as the soldier stopped in front of him, Luke drove the base of the scythe into the soldier's back.

The soldier screamed as he slowly died, Luke smirked as he pulled the scythe out of the soldier's back as blood poured out of the open wound, the wave slowed down to a walk as the soldiers saw their comrade's merciless slaughter, Luke grinned at the army and stomped the ground as a dark wall rose between the second and third wave, "you weren't planning on leaving were you?" Luke said as a mist slowly surrounded him.

The mist covered the second wave in a layer of thick fog, Luke smirked as a soldier spotted him, the soldier charged at him with his sword held high, Luke's scarf grabbed the soldiers neck and pulled the soldier towards Luke, Luke reared his gauntlet hand back as the Soldier neared and stabbed the soldier in the chest.

A white mist flowed from the soldier's body to the gauntlet, the mist screamed in agony as the soldier fell lifeless, Luke kicked the soldier off his gauntlet as the purple gem glowed, two soldiers walked through the mist, one of the soldiers noticed something jump towards him and got ready for an attack, Luke landed on the enemy and drove his hand though the soldiers chest.

The soldier behind stared on in fear as he saw a hand sticking out of the soldier's back holding a heart, the mist slowly cleared up as a soldier ran out of the mist screaming, a red scarf grabbed the soldiers foot, "ARRR NO PLEASE OH PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Titan soldier as the scarf dragged him back in the mist before his voice was cut off.

The mist cleared up as Luke looked around him, he smirked as the soldiers charged at him, a soldier swung at him, Luke jumped over the soldier and stuck his gauntlet hand in the Titan's neck, as white mist left the neck he pulled the head off the Titan before throwing it at another Titan, Luke brought the scythe around as 3 soldiers charged at him.

Luke swung his scythe round and it sliced the 3 soldiers cutting each one in half in a different and nasty way, Luke's scarf grew several talons along its length, the scarf swung round slicing several soldiers into 4 pieces, Luke tripped a soldier before bringing the scythe into the soldier's chest.

A cloaked figure flew down behind Luke and sliced two soldiers in half, "you're late" Luke said as a skeletal hand grabbed a soldier, the soldier screamed as he slowly turned to dust, "I always show up…in the end" the figure said as the soldiers stared at the figure's old scythe, dark cloak and skeletal features, the figures bone like teeth smirked.

Luke looked down at his gauntlet as it glowed vibrantly, he stabbed another soldier with his scythe as he stared at the gauntlet, "hey Grim, the gauntlet's full again…" Luke said as Grim stabbed another soldier, "again! You're collecting quite the number of souls…you finish the rest off with a release while I go count the new arrivals." Grim said before disappearing.

Luke smirked before stabbing his gauntlet in the ground, the earth shook as the dark wall that stopped the wave from escaping turned into a dome over the wave, a dark sphere grew at the top of the dome, the soldiers stopped as something was off a soldier looked down at his hand as white mist began to flow out of it towards the dark sphere.

The soldier screamed as his hand slowly turned to dust before his body began to follow, the other soldiers looked at their comrade before panicking as mist slowly came out of them all, within minutes the wave turned into a layer of dust that coated the land.

Luke turned out of his reaper form as he looked at the 3rd wave, "ok, you're shit scared but can run because if you do your dead anyway, but I'm getting tired so I'll show you one more blast" Luke said as his hair glowed blue and his eyes glowed a brighter green.

Luke focused all the Tribal energy inside him on himself, knowing he can't hurt himself with his own powers, Luke release the energy outwards, an explosion erupted from him as it quickly advanced on the 3rd wave, the soldiers panicked and began to run as the wave caught up with them, the soldiers screamed as the explosion instantly disintegrated them into nothing more than ash.

The explosion blanketed the valley in a inferno of destruction, the blast slowly diminished, Luke looked around at his handy work and picked up a small piece of burned straw, "looks like I left my mark on Black Mage…scorch mark" Luke said before throwing the straw over his shoulder, he jumped to the cliff and looked at his friends.

"So…did you miss me?" Luke said, Terra walked up to him and slapped him across the face causing Luke to reel his head back, "ow… what was that for?" Luke asked as he turned back to the group, "that was for being killed" Terra said before she slapped him again, "and that one?" Luke asked as he turned his head back to her, "that was for worrying us and being cold to everyone" Terra said before giving Luke yet another slap, "and that was for?" Luke asked as he once again looked back at her.

"That was for almost dieing again" Terra said before kicking him in the crown jewels, "and that?" Luke asked in a high pitched voice as the boys 'owwed', "it felt good" Terra replied as the survivors walked up to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt but, where are we going to live, our village…is none existent" one of the black mages asked as he looked at the smouldering crater. "Do what we always do when Luke blows his top, help rebuild" Kai said as he looked out towards the crater.

"Oh ha ha, I was getting board" Luke said as Kai pointed towards the crater, Luke jumped into the centre and used his tribal powers to flatten the land by blasting the surface, "ok, Terra and Rouge, can you take Knuckles to a well forested area, once Knuckles pulls out enough trees, I need Terra to go and get some supplies" Kai said, Terra and Rouge nodded and teleported Knuckles to another area,

"Sonic, can you and Amy burn a trench?" Kai asked as Sonic and Amy began to run back and forth from the village to the sea, as they ran a trench began to form, "Tails, Cream, I need a water filter for fresh drinking water, think you can build one." Kai asked, Tails began to remove supplies from the Typhoon while Cream talked to Reeve on a communicator.

"Shadow, Sonya, I need you to warp to the invincible and bring any supplies that Tails and Cream may need, the rest of us will start building when Rouge gets back with the logs" Kai said, as if on cue Rouge teleported several logs before disappearing again.

"Ok let's get to work." Kai said, through most of the day and afternoon the group worked on the village, after 16 hours of work the village looked better than it was before, Luke wiped his forehead as he looked around, Terra walked up to him and passed him a drink, Luke took the drink and downed it in one.

"So what was all that?" Terra asked as she leaned against a fence, "what was what?" Luke asked as he looked at the sky, "you, I saw you get a sword through your heart and you survived, are you immortal?" Terra asked, "I only wish, I can still die from wounds, but it's more like, I can regenerate, it'll work for a while, but I don't want to push my luck" Luke said as he looked at her.

"You ever miss what we had?" Terra asked as she looked at him, "yeah, we were both stubborn" Luke said as he looked at Sonic and Amy as they walked by, "I was so petty about my ship, you were right, it was either the asteroids or a quick death." Terra said as she looked at the sky.

"Hey Terra, what were you doing with Final Edge" Luke asked, "I… I wanted to avenge your death" Terra said as she looked at the floor, "and you began to fill up with the need for revenge." Luke said as he looked at the floor, Terra nodded as she sighed, "revenge is something that you should never need, it can consume you and turn you into something horrible" Luke said as he looked at her.

"Terra, don't ever change into something like that, I don't want you making the same mistakes I did" Luke said before he walked over to Kai, Sonic walked over to Terra and leaned on the fence, "huh… why don't you tell him, we all know how you feel about him, so why not tell him?" Sonic asked.

"Because, I'm not even sure if he still likes me" Terra said, "still no harm in trying, how about taking a page out of Amy's book and being open with him" Sonic said as Terra looked at him, "I could try, I can tell he's not closed off like he was, maybe something happened when he died" Terra said before walking over to the group.

Elsewhere in town

Luke lay on a roof and looked at the sky, "ok, nice one Luke, I still love her so why can't I blasted well come out and say it, maybe it's because I feel sorry for falling out with her in the first pace and hurting her so much, or it could be the fear of dying and hurting her, I don't want to hurt her again." Luke said as he looked at the sky.

"Maybe you should at least try, or would you rather I tell her" Amy said as she climbed on to the roof, "Amy, I know you, don't even mention it, you have the largest mouth in history not a peep" Luke said as he pointed at her, "ok but you got to tell her or I will" Amy said, "ok, fine, but in my own time ok" Luke said as he closed his eyes, Amy sat on the roof and looked at the town they created.

"What gives you the right to smile after what you did?" Eiko shouted at Luke as Luke sat up, "here we go again" he muttered as Eiko glared at him, "I don't remember you smiling when you killed Vivi!" Eiko shouted at Luke, before neither of them could reply Tera walked up to Eiko.

"WILL YOU JUST DROP THAT!" Terra shouted as Sonic jumped on to the roof, "WHY SHOULD I, IT"S HIS FAULT?" Eiko shouted back, "OH IT'S HIS FAULT IS IT? WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT AT ALL, HE WASN'T IN CONTROL WHEN SOMEONE TOOK OVER HIS MIND!" Terra replied.

"I DIDN'T SEE HIM DO ANYTHING TO SAVE VIVI, DID YOU?" Eiko shouted, "YES I SAW HIM AT LEAST TRY BUT IT DIDN'T DO A THING, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN VIVI WAS IN PERAL, DOING NOTHING, YOU JUST STARED AS VIVI GOT CRUSHED, YOU COULD HAVE EASLY LIFTED THE BUILDING BUT NO YOU HAD TO FIGHT AND LET LUKE DO THE WORK!" Terra shouted as Eiko sulked, she knew Terra was right.

"I…" Eiko started, "I, NOTHING EIKO, YOU'VE BEEN BLAMING LUKE FOR THAT EVERY TIME YOU SEE HIM, ADDING MORE GUILT TO HIS GUILTY CONSCIENCE, FOR ONCE I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG HE'S BACK TO NORMAL AND THE LAST THING I'M GONNA LET YOU DO IS KNOCK HIM BACK DOWN AGAIN!!" Terra shouted before she stormed to the Invincible.

Eiko slowly walked to the Invincible as everyone else looked around town before entering the ship, as Luke entered he looked at the sky, "so he's moving on to Spira, looks like we know where our next destination is" Luke said as he locked the entrance.

Luke looked to his side to see Terra on a crate with her hands covering her face, Luke walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Terra are you ok?" Luke asked as Terra looked up in shock, "oh… sorry, I didn't notice you there, I'm fine…wait, how come I can't sense your Tribal powers" Terra asked, "oh yeah, no other Tribal can sense me anymore…" Luke said as he remembered, "how are we gonna know when you need help?" Terra asked.

"Errr, well you can sense my angelic power, I'll send a powerful ball of angelic energy if I need help" Luke said as Terra got off the crate, a drone floated by and stopped to get a good look at Luke, "hi Bit, errr, I'm back from the dead" Luke said, "although I find that highly impossible most magical manifestations escape me, although your genetic code does match that I have on file." Bit said before floating off.

"Bit, I'm going for a lie down, Terra can fly the ship in my place" Luke said as Terra gave him a questioning look, "understood sir" Bit said as his drones flew about the hallways of the ship, "well I did learn from you, so I think you'll be able to fly it no problem, right?" Luke said, Terra nodded and headed for the bridge, "errr, Terra, where are we going?" Luke said sarcastically as Terra came back into the room.

"Yeah, where do we need to go?" Terra asked with one of her arms behind her head, "we'll drop Eiko off at Lindblum and then head for Spira" Luke said as he passed her, just as he passed he kissed her on the cheek and ran down the hallway before Terra could say anything.

Terra walked on to the bridge holding her cheek and sat in the pilot seat, as reality came back to her she set the coordinates for Lindblum and turned the auto pilot on, Eiko walked on to the bridge and sat behind Terra in the gunner's seat, "so, where are we going, pirate!" Eiko hissed as Terra typed on a panel, "we're dropping you off in Lindblum and then it's none of your business." Terra replied back.

"What!, that's not your choice to make, Luke would never drop a member of his team off" Eiko exclaimed, "ask him yourself, he said he wants you off his ship, I can so agree with him." Terra said before Eiko kicked her chair, a drone flew on to the bridge and fired a dart at Eiko, "please leave the bridge area" Bit said as Eiko tried to crush the drone with her powers but couldn't.

"That dart's filled with a chemical that nullifies Tribal powers for hours, I think you should listen" Terra said with a smug look on her face, Eiko got out of the seat and walked off the bridge in a huff.

Lindblum

The Invincible hovered over Lindblum, Terra teleported Eiko off the ship and typed some coordinates in before the ship began to head for outer space.

Invincible

As the ship reached a good distance away from Gaia Sonic walked on to the bridge and looked out the window, "so is there any other speed faster than slip space?" Sonic asked as he looked out the window. "There's one called 'good cripes'" Terra said as she read the ships speed gauge, "anything else?" Sonic asked as he looked at Terra. "One that's labelled 'wooo what was that?' whatever that means" Terra said.

"Ok, can we try it?" Sonic asked as Terra pressed a button, the cylinder around the ship changed as the ship increased speed.

Outside slip space

A small space curser flew into open space, one of the two pilots took a jam donnut out of a box and slowly moved it to his mouth, the ship shook as something passed it faster than the speed of light, "wow, what was that?" one of the pilots asked the other one.

Invincible

Terra flicked the auto pilot switch and got out of the pilot seat, "I'm gonna go check on Luke, I don't want him sleeping all the way through the trip" Terra said as Sonic questioned her words, "how long is the flight to Spira?" Sonic asked, "4 days" Terra replied as she left the bridge.

With Luke

Luke stared at the ceiling with one leg over the other, his foot swung in mid air as thoughts ran through his head, he looked at his clock to see 12 hours had past since Black Mage village, he walked over to his cupboard and began to rummage through old documents and texts, he stopped as he picked up a drawing that looked over 500 years old.

Luke looked at the page as he scanned it over and over again, he jumped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door, "who is it" Luke asked, "it's me, Terra, can I come in" Terra asked, "sure" Luke said as he looked back at the paper, Terra walked into the room and over to him, she looked over his shoulder at the paper Luke was fixed on.

"Shadow Slyther's base planet, you think he's using it?" Terra asked, "I don't know, I've looked over every star chart, every diagram of the planet and found nothing, I know when Slyther sealed himself and his copy in the Holy Swords Shadow Slyther planet broke apart and was never heard about again, only that another planet was one of its moons, I have looked everywhere and found no form of planet that orbits a bigger one in history other than this piece of paper." Luke said in frustration.

"Well what size was Shadow Slyther's base planet?" Terra asked, "It was said to be the size of Jupiter 4, and the planet that orbited was the same size as most of the Earth's" Luke said as he looked at the paper, "ahh the Grefit, in Catoran history it was known as the Dark Star, most people feared its presence, they say that the planet linked to its moons by a dark chain, of course, mostly was superstition, so it was never recorded as an actual part of history" Terra said.

"How did you know then?" Luke asked as he looked at her, "my foster father, Gregan told me that as a bedtime story, he said that if I hear anything it was the souls of naughty Cator children who he claimed buy the Dark Star, I was so naïve back then, of course when I was old enough I never believed it, till I meet you those few years ago." Terra said as she looked out of Luke's window.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat?" Luke asked as he placed the paper on the bed, Terra turned round and nodded at Luke before both of them left the room.

Cafeteria

Shadow dipped some chopsticks into a bowl and picked up some of its content, he ate the food as Sonic and Amy watched, "how do you do that?" Sonic asked as he dropped one of his chopsticks into the bowl, Vanilla smirked as she watched them, mentally laughing at Sonic's problem with Chinese food.

Luke and Terra entered the cafeteria, both of them ordered Vanilla's tuna pasta and sat with the others, "hey where's Tails and Cream?" Luke asked, "working on the space fighters with Amarant" Sonic said as he failed at eating Chinese food again, Amy picked some of Sonic's food up with her chopsticks and motioned it to him.

Sonic ate the food and Amy picked up more of Sonic's food to feed him, Vanilla walked over with the two plates of tuna pasta and placed them in front of Luke and Terra, "thanks" both Luke and Terra said as Vanilla walked back into the Kitchen. Terra shovelled her food down as Luke ate his own food, "wow, you must love fish" Amy said as Terra placed her plate on the table, "it's in her genes, she's one 8th Cator, they love fish" Luke said as he chewed his food, "Cator?" Sonya asked as she dipped her chopsticks in her bowl.

"My race has some cat like qualities, females normally come from a Tiger's Genes, it's why I'm so agile on my feet, Males are born with Lion Genes, I'm one 8th so I don't look like a Cator, but I have super strength, speed and agility" Terra said as she pointed to fangs in her mouth.

"And a giant craving for fish" Luke said as he ate another piece of his meal, Terra eyed his food and gave him the most evil look of them all, the puppy eyes, Luke stared at the wall as he nudged his food to Terra, Terra wolfed down the meal and placed Luke's plate on top of her own.

"And then there's one rule I try my best to stick by, never piss off a Cator, especially when their in an enraged beast form" Luke said as the other's stared, "beast form?" Shadow questioned, "yeah, Terra can keep her's under control but most Cator's can't when enraged they go into a man-cat form that's nearly unstoppable." Luke said.

Sonic and Amy stared at Terra in shock, "don't worry I only use that form when someone really pisses me off" Terra said as the group relaxed, after a while Luke and Terra left the cafeteria and walked to the observation deck, Luke and Terra looked at slip space as it past by them.

"Ok, Luke, you know you still love her, this is your chance to tell her." Luke thought to himself as he looked at Terra, Terra watch the slip space warp as it shot by, he stared at her purple eyes, slowly losing all knowledge of his surroundings, he was fixed by them as they glinted like two Amethysts jewels in a clear sea of water.

(A/N Tribal's eyes normally glow, the sea like effect is because the Tribal Energy can clearly be seen in the eyes, the reason some Tribals eye colours change is because their powers are heightened into a transformation state, Knuckles and Rouge's eyes have the same glow but it changes in a transformation.)

Luke slowly came back to reality and looked out the window as heat slowly crept on to his cheeks, Terra looked at Luke as she felt him look at her to see him looking out the window, "Come on Terra, take a page out of Amy's book and TELL HIM" she mentally shouted at herself, she looked at Luke and stared at his eyes, she continued to stare into his emerald glowing eyes as her mind went blank.

"Sack it" both of them mentally said as Luke faced Terra, "I have…you first" both of them said, "I'll go first, Terra, I still care about you, and I still love you, I'm sorry for being cold to you, so I was wondering if…" Luke stopped as Terra kissed him, Luke slowly relaxed from the shock and moved his arms around Terra's back.

Luke kissed back as Terra placed her arms around Luke's neck, as they continued to kiss, Terra slowly opened her mouth and licked Luke's lips, Luke opened his own mouth to bid passage, the two fell into a state of numbness as they danced in each other's mouths, they both parted their mouths as the need for air became great.

"I think I'll hit the hay, Luke can I stay in your room tonight?" Terra asked with an innocent and cute pouting face, Luke smiled at Terra, "that look, that cute look, I invented that move and she's using it" Luke said as he nodded.

Luke's apartment on the Invincible 

(A/N the ship's big enough trust me)

Luke kissed Terra as she pushed Luke backwards, they both fell on to the bed as Terra purred into the kiss, she broke away and smirked at him, "I'm never gonna let go this time" Terra thought to herself as she pulled Luke's shirt off.

Sonic and Amy's apartment

Amy walked to her bedroom wall and placed her ear on the wall, she placed one hand on her mouth and held a giggle as she heard several grunts and moans. "what are you doing?" Sonic asked, "OH YEAH" Terra shouted as Sonic held back his laughter, Amy placed a finger over her mouth as she got undressed and into bed as Sonic did the same.

Luke's Apartment

Luke softly stroked Terra's hair, "I love you Terra" he said before softly falling into a slumber.

End of chapter

I did have a separate plan for this chapter but it ended up going in a different direction, I'm not going to put any perverted text in this so forget any idea's you had because I'm not one to type up porn.

Next chapter real soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Blue stars and Black Barons

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them nor the phrase parley from Disney, I do however own my own made characters.

**Chapter 13 – Blue stars and Black Barons**

The Invincible came out of slip space and turned to the left, the ship balanced off before entering slip space again.

Star Fighter hanger

Amarant lay on a table and rolled under one of the fighters, he opened a panel and fastened a pipe to a tank inside the fighter, He rolled out from under the fighter on the table, Amarant climbed into the fighter and flicked a switch, the engines ignited.

Amarant climbed out of the fighter and placed his spanner on the side of the engine, the spanner jumped every second or so, each time Amarant counted the seconds between jumps, he climbed back into the ship and flicked a switch, the engines began to emit a dark blue flame and became quiet.

"Looks like the silent burner drive works, with this we might be able to use stealth attacks, of course knowing Luke, chances are he won't use it and will fly in head first, well better start working on installing a silent burner on each fighter" Amarant said before he walked to his desk.

Tails and Cream's room

Cream slowly opened her eyes to see Tails sleeping soundly, she climbed out of bed and placed a nightgown on before placing the sheets back on to Tails, then she walked over to her computer and turned it on, the computer beeped as it turned on, she quickly looked at Tails in hopes it didn't wake him.

Cream smiled as Tails slept through the noise, she typed in her password and began to look through her files, she opened a file that was labeled work in progress and clicked on a file labeled "Ex Melee", a computer generated image of herself in her battle suit.

The suit had minor alterations and looked half-complete, she bean to type in codes for the weaponry as several weapon options came up. "Hmmm, I still need to finish the twin sword, claws and crescent blade data, and the armour still needs finishing, at least I'll me able to move as fast as Sonic in this suit, but I lose all the guns." Cream said to herself as she typed.

"Perhaps twin spine jet packs like Luke has in his dragon form, that coupled with the plating should allow me to move faster, but I would only have a 24 hour power pack charge instead of 36 hour power pack." She said as the computer acted on its own, two spines formed on the suit and a number of them began to glow yellow.

Cream looked at the number, she looked at the complete design and smiled, the suit had similar armor plating to her battle suit but it was a different color, while her battle suit was white, this one had blue armor, the helmet pushed her ears behind her head instead of letting them stand up a bit, the plating itself had less density to reduce wind resistance.

The two spines on the back were built to emit flames to increase speed, she smiled as she noticed that her tail was also armored on the design, she clicked through the modes of the suit, "fire, water, deep sea, high altitude, oxygen mask protocols seem to be in order, space, high speed, yep, all the environment protocols and safety protocols are in order" Cream said as she saved the file and moved it to the complete folder.

She stretched her arms as the computer began to transfer the file to another part of the ship.

Typhoon hanger

Machines began to cast plating, after a few minutes a door opened to reveal the speed armor, several panels on the Typhoon opened up to reveal turn tables, the battle armor's parts were already attached to a part of each turn table, several mechanical arms fitted the new armor on to another part of the turn table, the tables spun once and the Typhoon's systems checked that both armors could be used, after the check was done the Typhoon's panels closed.

Tails and Cream's room

Cream walked to the bathroom and took her night gown off as she closed the door. Tails slowly opened his eyes as he heard the shower, he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:12 am, Tails sat on the edge of the bed and looked around.

"Ok, we need to clean this room" Tails said as he noticed his and Cream's clothes and underwear everywhere, he picked up each piece of clothing and placed them in a basket before opening the drawers and picking out 2 pairs of clothing, "Tails, is that you?" Cream said from the bathroom, "yeah, you want me to get you some clothes out as well?" Tails asked as he closed the drawers.

"Yeah, could you get me two pairs of clothes, I'm gonna be working in the fighter dock" Cream replied as Tails walked over to another set of drawers, he pulled out some clothes and placed them on the bed before getting dressed himself, "Cream, I'm going to the Fighter hanger, see you there." Tails said before leaving the bedroom walking to the door.

Luke's room

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside him, "I guess I needed the sleep but 14 hours is bordering on lazy" Luke said as he looked at the clock, he looked at the sleeping form on his chest, he smiled as he lightly brushed Terra's hair.

Terra stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see Luke smiling at her, she hugged him as she brought her head to his, "morning" Terra said as she kissed him, "morning" Luke said as held Terra round the waist. The two lay there in their embrace for 2 hours.

Sonic and Amy's room 

Amy slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she looked at the clock, she mentally scolded herself for waking up late and got out of bed, she yawned and turned to look at Sonic, "…nice…food…Amy…" Sonic said in his sleep as Amy held back a giggle.

Amy leaned over to Sonic's head, "Soni-ku, wake up…" Amy said, Sonic stirred and yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Sonic looked at Amy and smiled as he lifted his head up, "morning" Sonic said as he crawled out of bed, before Amy could reply the ship shook as the slip space wall violently disappeared.

"What was that?!" Sonic shouted as Amy looked out the window, "I think we should ask Luke or Terra, Bit?" Amy said as she tossed Sonic some clothes, "yes…mi…Amy…what…is…you…" Bit said before completely blanking out. Amy and Sonic walked out of the door.

Luke and Terra quickly ran out of the door as Terra was putting on her usual attire and Luke was fastening his gun belt, he wore his red shirt with the blue open sleeved robe over the shirt, "what's going on?" Amy asked as she ran behind them, "I think it's space pirates" Terra said as they reached the bridge.

Luke tried to move the handles on his pilot seat to find that they were jammed in place, "shit" Luke stated as both Sonic and Amy looked at him, "what is it?" Sonic asked, "we've been hacked." Luke replied as Terra looked at the screens each screen changed to a symbol of something.

"It's a Black Baron fleet" Terra said as she sat in her chair, "Black Baron?" Sonic asked, Terra lifted her sleeve up to show a blue tattoo on her shoulder, it was a star, surrounded by a ring with markings in the ring, and a P on the star. "You all know I'm a pirate, more precisely, I'm a blue star pirate, we have honor" Terra said as everyone entered the bridge.

"The Black Barons only have honor when it's in their favor" Terra said as Luke got out of his seat and walked off the bridge, "where's he going?" Tails asked, "He's going to buy us some time, our ship has been hacked, add that to the size of the fleet, if we fight back they'll bombard us." Terra said as she got out of her seat.

The Invincible slowly entered the dock of one of the fleets ships, Luke sighed as he opened the hatch door to the cargo hold, several robots stormed the hold, "parley" the robots stopped and looked at him, Luke walked passed them as two robots followed him, the robots guided him to the ship's bridge where a man stood.

"I didn't know we were taking on prisoners" the man stated, "I invoked parley, all space pirates know if parley is invoked then you can't do a thing to me until I have negotiated with you." Luke said as the man turned round, he looked in his 30s he word a blue coat and blue jeans with a onyx waist coat, brown buckles boots and a cutlass at his waist. "I see, well what are you proposing?" the man asked.

"We'll surrender peacefully, so long as you do not harm the crew, no matter who they are." Luke said as the man stared at him, "hmmm, I see, agreed" the man said as two robots grabbed Luke's arms and took him off the bridge, within two hours the crew of the Invincible was imprisoned, but as Terra left the ship she typed in a code for the ships manual lockdown.

Cell Block 2-C

"Where's Kai?" Luke asked, "he's in the detention block , he pissed off one of the guards" Terra replied as Sonic and Amy sighed, Sonic, Amy, Luke, Terra, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Cream were all stuck in the same cell block as Shadow, Sonya, Cloud, Tifa, Zidane, Garnet, Amarant and Vincent were in the cell opposite them.

"And everyone else?" Luke asked as he stared at the metal ceiling, "different cell blocks, I saw the size of the fleet, one of the ships is big enough to be a space station, possibly a dreadnought" Terra said as she sat next to Luke, "I hope Kai's got a plan" Luke said as he closed his eyes.

"Terra, what's the difference between Blue Stars and Black Barons?" Amy asked, "Blue Stars have a code of honor, we don't attack trade ships and unarmed vessels, Black Barons attack anything that moves, rape the women till they're heavily pregnant, then kill them, they only take prisoners who are female and look around the age of 18 to 25, they do however take on prisoners if parley is invoked" Terra stated as Amy brought her knees to her chin.

Detention cell 1-A

Kai looked around his cell and noticed an air vent, "guardian shape shifter, fusion" Kai said as his body changed to this blue putty like state, Kai looked around the room and shape shifted into a fly, the fly flew into the air vent, he then changed into a mouse and walked through the air vent.

He walked up to the air vent just beyond his cell and turned into a fly, he flew out of the vent and turned back to normal as he defused with his guardian, Kai ran to the end of the corridor and stopped time around him, He walked through the doorway and noticed his belongings on a desk he walked up to the robot guard frozen in time and took his belongings.

"You don't mind if I take these do you?...didn't think so" Kai said as he picked up his katana, as he was leaving he noticed a card on the guard's belt, he took the card out and clicked his fingers, time began to move but the difference was minute, Kai had caused things to run just quicker than a stand still.

Kai swiped the card in the door and the door slowly opened, as the guard moved his head Kai sliced the robot guard in two and slid through the opening in the door before stopping time again, Kai made his way round the ship, he found himself in the tractor beam room, he sliced the generators and continued to walk down the corridors.

Kai entered a room with several computers in and noticed the Invincible on one of them, he scanned the screen for data and noticed that several hack codes were in place, he smiled as he returned time to a crawl, he slotted a disk in one of the drives and sliced anything hostile in the room as they slowly turned their heads to look at the terminal.

Kai removed the disk as the screen blinked the words transfer complete, Kai made his way through the ship, as he found each group he killed the robot guards and quickly retrieved their belongings before moving to the next cell block.

Cell Block 2-C

"So, what were you to up to last night, lose anything?…" Sonic asked as he smirked, " Sonic, I already lost it some years back to Terra so it's not a joking matter" Luke said as he opened one eye, "it's true, I don't know what time that was, I lost count" Terra said as everyone stared at them in shock.

"Wait, how long ago was this?" Amy asked as she continued to stare, "errr, let me think, when Luke was helping Shadow with a mission from the President and you were trying to save the Princess of Soleanna, just after that" Terra said as Sonic stared at both of them.

Suddenly all their belongings appeared on the floor as the guards all fell to pieces, Luke and Terra both smirked as the cell door opened, "unless you like something about this cell I suggest we leave" Kai said as the group picked up their belongings.

The group ran down the corridors as Kai disappeared in time.

Just before they made it to the Invincible, the group heard clapping as the same man as before walked in front of them, "I have to commend you for escaping and making it this far, sadly your mind is not equal to that of a real pirate" the man said, "excuse me but I am Terra, Queen of the…" Terra was interrupted, "saddest band of Blue Stars the universe has ever seen, far be it to call them real pirates" the man said.

Terra growled as something inside her shaped, "oh, shit" Luke said as the fingers on Terra's gloves ripped open to reveal sharp claws. The lower half of her shirt ripped off as her muscles began to pump up, her eyes slowly turned into slits as her ears pointed instead of curved, her skin began to grow brown fir as a tail ripped out of her jeans.

Before the man could speak Terra jumped at him, she grabbed his head and twisted it, the man fell limp to the floor as robots flooded the room, she smirked as she looked at the robots around her, "awww, it's almost unfair, Luke can you and the others stay out of this fight!?" Terra shouted.

"Sure!" Luke shouted back as he leaned against the wall, "now it's fair" Terra stated as the robots charged at her, the group stared as robot parts began to fly all around the room, Terra ripped the arm off one of the robots and kneed the elbow piece to loosen the two parts of the robot arm.

"waaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaa!" Terra shouted as she shook her head with the arm deformed into a make shift nun chuck, she continued to hit several robots with the arm before throwing it away, she grabbed a robot's head and pulled it off before throwing it over her shoulder.

The head hit the wall next to Luke as the group stared at Terra, she ripped the front panel off one of the robots before tearing the robot's parts out and throwing them over her shoulder, a robot took aim at her with its gun but Terra kicked the robot, sending it back first into a wall, the robot exploded on impact.

Terra punched one of the robots with an uppercut sending the head into the air, she grabbed the head as it fell in front of her and tossed it into the air several times. She kneed the head, she quickly kicked the head with her heel before punching it at one of the robots.

The head hit one of the robots and bounced back as the impact sent the robot flying, she punched the head again, the head hit another robot and bounced back to her again, she kicked the head into another robot before jumping into the air, the head flew into the air before connecting with Terra's foot as she kicked it again.

The head hit a robot's chest plate but instead of bouncing back the head went through the robot as it traveled at the speed of a bullet, the group watched as robot parts flew around the room miraculously missing them, after 20 minutes Terra looked around the room to find that she had broken, totaled and destroyed every robot inside the room.

"Wow, each time you do that it's still impressive" Luke said as Terra licked her hand, "thanks" Terra said before gritting her teeth as she turned back into her human form, she lightly screamed as her claws slowly retracted into her skin and her ears turned back to normal, the fur on her skin slowly retracted as her teeth turned back to their normal state.

"I still can't get used to that" Terra said before the group ran into the Invincible.

Invincible bridge

"Luke and the others have entered the Invincible, all the crew is present and accounted for" Bit stated as Kai flicked several switches, the Invincible's engines roared as two energy blasts destroyed the dock doors, Kai pushed the throttle and activated the Invincible communication systems.

"I don't normally take on the role of commanding but Luke, Terra, get your asses to the fighter dock, I really don't want to be a flying target, this ship's fast but it's heavy and I don't want to constantly be pelted with fire power." Kai said as the fleet turned its guns on top the Invincible.

Invincible Cargo Hold

"Ok, knuckles, Rouge, get to the bridge and help Kai, we'll take care of that fleet" Luke said as he ran through a doorway as Terra, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Sonya and Amarant followed him.

Invincible fighter dock

The group ran into the dock and each person ran to a different fighter, Luke jumped into a fighter that had the same controls as the Invincible. It had 4 thrusters one of them on each end of the wings and two in the middle, the wings were thin with two giant thrusters on the side that were as long as the main body of the fighter. The ship had a pointed nose, 4 laser guns and several missile guns, posted on the side was the ship's name, the Invincible EX 01, the color was the same as the Invincible's. The fighter's glass door covered the cockpit as Luke flipped several switches, the ship lowered into the ground and turned round to face a door.

Terra jumped into a Blue fighter labeled the Blue Star, the fighter had two missile guns and 6 laser guns. The wings were attached to a twin thruster with hidden missile pods, Terra flicked a switch and a panel on the front of each thruster revealing the missile guns, the fighter had two more larger thrusters at the back of the ship, the steering was similar to the Invincible's. The fighter lowered as it turned to a door and the hatch sealed on Terra's cockpit.

Sonic jumped into a blue fighter with white streaks labeled the Blue Streak, the ship had two thrusters at the back with 4 smaller thrusters attached to each one, the ship had 2 laser and 2 missile guns. The nose was again scooped the wings were thin and more sharper than Luke or Terra's and had two smaller wings running along the side of the fighter's body, Sonic pushed a button on the control panel and the glass door sealed over the cockpit.

Amy jumped into her ship labeled the Pink rose, (A/N her ship from Sonic x with two extra missile pods and larger thrusters.) Amy flicked a switch and the glass door sealed over the cockpit.

Tails jumped into a silver fighter labeled X-Cyclone, the fighter had a pointed nose with 4 laser guns and 6 missile cannons, the 4 thrusters where on each side of the back of the body, both sides had two thrusters that looked like a sideways V, the wings were sharp and thin, both wings attached to the thrusters, one on each side. (A/N same controls as the Blue Typhoon from Sonic X) Tails flipped a switch and the glass door sealed over the cockpit.

Cream jumped into a gold fighter labeled Ballistic Bunny, the ship looked identical to Tails', Cream grabbed the helmet above her and placed it on her head before lying in the chair, the door automatically closed as a visor came over Cream's head.

Shadow jumped into a dark fighter with red streaks labeled Dark Spine MKI as Sonya jumped into a dark fighter with blue streaks labeled Dark spine MKII, both ships looked identical to Luke's except the steering was a stick instead of handles.

Cait Sith walked into the room as Amarant jumped into a red fighter labeled Flaming Amarant, the ship was identical to Terra's but has a flame design on the side. Amarant's Cockpit door closed as the hanger door closed, each fighter screen displayed an OK on the system checks as the rooms oxygen supply was sucked out, each door a fighter was facing open to reveal open space, the fighter's thrusters ignited in a blaze of glory as the room filled with flames.

Cait Sith ran towards the exit but hit the door before being engulfed in flames and melting into a puddle on the floor, a hook grabbed on to the base of each fighter and dragged it along a runway before releasing it into space, the fighters left the Invincible and proceeded to avoid laser and cannon fire.

"Deploy drone fighters" Luke said as he flicked a switch, his fighter dropped two smaller fighters that had no cockpit, the drones followed behind him and fired at the enemy fleet automatically, "Luke I see the command ship, it's the one bigger than everything else" Terra stated as her ship also deployed drones, "I see it, this is going to be easy" Luke stated sarcastically, as he began to make a run on one of the fleets battle ships.

Shadow smirked as his ship barrel rolled towards a star cruiser's bridge, he quickly pulled up as two missiles flew into the bridge, the bridge exploded causing a chain reaction as the whole ship exploded.

"Luke I got good news, if one of you can destroy that dreadnought's power core, the resulting explosion will take out the whole fleet, but you'd need to be very skilled to make it in and out in time. "Kai said as he turned the ship towards open space, "I found an opening to escape, think you can get rid of this fleet in time?" Kai asked.

Terra smirked as she increased her fighter's speed to the maximum, "Luke, you going to watch my 6?" Terra asked as Luke also increased his speed, "just like the asteroid belts of Aoretrias, right?" Luke asked as his fighter lined up with Terra's, Sonic and Amy's fighters lined up behind them.

"Don't count us out, we can keep up with the pace" Sonic said as they began to fly across the surface of the dreadnought, "wouldn't dream of it" Luke said as he began to swerve in and out of the pulse cannons of the dreadnought. "Ok guys, try to keep up" Terra said as her fighter pulled upwards and dived into one of the hatches in the dreadnought, the others quickly followed as their fighter's hit top speeds.

Cannons fired at the fighters as they traveled through the dreadnought, doors began to close in front of them, the fighters swerved through the closing opening, Terra fired two missiles at a sealed door, blasting it wide open as the fighters traveled through the opening.

An enemy fighter shot Sonic's drones and one of his engines before Amy blasted it, "shit, I'm losing thrust!" Sonic stated, Luke flipped a switch and his drones attached to Sonic's fighter, his fighter's thrust increased in speed again and Luke crept slowly in front of it, Amy's fighter slowly crept behind Sonic's and all 3 fighters increased in speed as Terra navigated through the dreadnought.

The drone's on Sonic's ship detached as Sonic's thruster was repaired, the 4 fighters entered a large chamber with a sphere in the middle, Luke and Terra began to take turns at firing at the sphere while Sonic and Amy took turns at the shield generators, the core of the ship began to explode as the 4 fighters traveled through a large pipe like tunnel, the pipe came out of the dreadnought as the fleet began to explode.

The explosion slowly crept up on the 4 as they neared the edge of the fleet, the fighters escaped the blast as the explosion diminished leaving nothing but debris the fighters docked with the Invincible and the dock hatches closed up, Luke took a sigh of relief as the room filled with oxygen and the cockpit doors opened. The crew celebrated their victory as the Invincible continued on its course to Spira.

End of chapter

It took me 2 weeks to finish this, my hand is cramping, sorry it took so long but I had college.


	14. Chapter 14 Theres something faster

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Al bhed is in italics 

**Chapter 14 – There's something faster**

Spira - Bikanel Island - Desert

A bike like sled ran across the desert sand as 3 more sleds followed, two men and two women, the person on the sled in front had a devise on her head. The screen blinked with a small arrow on the side, the woman on the sled had brown hair and emerald green glowing eyes, she carried a duel wheeler on her back with red jewel blades, she wore brown shorts with a white shirt and a pair of arm gauntlets. She wore long socks on her feet with buckled boots and tied her long hair in a ponytail with four elastic strings.

"_Muugc mega fa kud y mynka _machina_ lummaldeuh ujan dryd cyht tiha_ (looks like we got a large machina collection over that sand dune)" said the woman with the scanner on her head.

"_Oui drehg cu _Laura_, bubc paah pikkehk dra _Gullwings_ du ramb fedr dra _machina_ aqlyjydeuh vun cusa desa, e ruba drec femm pa ahuikr du cdub res vnus pikkehk ic. _(You think so Laura, pop's been bugging the Gullwings to help with the machina excavation for some time, I hope this will be enough to stop him from bugging us.)" A blond hair girl with swirling eyes said.

"Laura, Rikku, Gippal, in English." One of the men said, he had jet-black hair and wore a blue sleeveless shirt, he had two gauntlets on and no weaponry, he had blue glowing eyes on his lower body he wore black jeans steel spiked knee caped metal boots.

The group stopped and Laura got off her sled, "I said, there's a cash of machina, it's right below us, Rikku, go back to camp and tell them we found a good site" Laura said before she watched a dust cloud in the distance, Rikku suddenly appeared as a sonic boom hit the sand dunes in the distance.

"I told them, they said to excavate" Rikku said as Laura pressed a button on her scanner, she walked a few meters before marking an X in the sand, "Talos, you know what to do" Laura said as Talos walked up to the X, Laura formed a shield around herself, Gippal and Rikku.

Talos punched the ground, as his fist made contact the impact blasted the land around them into the air, as the sand and dust settled, Talos looked at the bowels of the crater he had made and Laura looked at parts of the machina, Talos grabbed a small piece of machina out of the ground to reveal it's true size far surpassing most combat machina.

Talos stopped walking through the crater and looked towards the sky as Laura and Rikku did, "something I'm missing here?" Gippal asked as he searched for what the 3 were looking at, "hmmm, 4 Tribals, two of them are defiantly Kai and Terra" Laura said as she continued to stare at the sky.

Invincible 

"Hmmm, I have the knowledge Luke gave me, but I still want to practice the moves, I can't always rely on the Typhoon" Tails said as he walked down the corridor and entered the Invincible's training room, as he entered Tails noticed that Luke and Terra were fighting each other in hand to hand combat, "errr, is it ok if I train here as well?" Tails asked before both of them stopped.

"Sure" Luke said as Tails began to train, it wasn't long before both of them noticed Tails was struggling to do several moves, Terra and Luke stopped, "I'll go pilot the ship for a while" Terra said before leaving the room, Luke walked over to Tails, "hey, you ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm struggling a bit with some moves but I think I'll get the hang of it" Tails said, "You need the body for it first" Luke said to Tails' confusion, "ok, the moves you're practicing are power moves, they only work if you're strong enough to perform them, you're strong, but not strong enough to use any of the fighting styles that need a powerful attack." Luke said.

"So how do I become powerful?" Tails asked, "you need to train more on balanced and quick moves to increase your strength, then practice powerful moves" Luke said as he brought out a sword, he passed it to tails and brought out another sword.

"Ok, firstly, fists can be good but you may come up against foes 4 times your size" Luke said before charging at Tails, Tails quickly blocked as Luke brought the sword down, "a good fighter, be it with sword or fist, thinks both with his heart and his head" Luke said as he brought his sword round and Tails blocked.

Luke jumped back and Tails ran after him with his sword, "you must strive to become stronger, both physically and mentally" Luke said as he fired 9 fireballs at Tails, Tails dodged through the volley and shot a fireball back at Luke, Luke summoned a magic shield to block the fireball before blocking Tails' sword with his own.

"He must fight for what he believes in, what he cares about most, he may become angry from his enemies but should never let it rule him, he should rule his angel." Luke said as Tails brought the sword down, Luke blocked the sword and tilted his blade so Tails' sword slid off his own.

Luke blocked Tails' sword again and brought the hilt to Tails' neck, "the blade isn't the only part of a sword and most of your enemies won't miss the opportunity to cheat and kill you" Luke said as Tails pushed the sword off, Luke grabbed a sword on the floor and advanced towards Tails.

"You will most likely come up against multiple enemies at the same time, some welding more than one weapon" Luke said as he attacked Tails vertically, Tails blocked the attack and quickly blocked the other sword as he noticed it. "You must learn to think quicker in battle, notice you enemy's next move before he begins it." Luke said as he began to move swiftly with both swords.

"Each block you must triangulate to block the incoming strike" Luke said as Tails blocked both Luke's swords one after the other, "and the one that follows" Tails said as he pushed Luke backwards, "yes, but you should never restrict yourself, don't rely on just the sword but your every limb" Luke said as Tails kicked him in the chest. Luke flew through the air and flipped to regain his balance.

"Analyze your enemy, but never try to fight better than him" Luke said as he blocked Tails' sword and pointed his other sword at Tails' neck, "also try to fight your best with no limits" Luke said as Tails batted Luke's sword away and blocked Luke's other sword.

"Never restrict yourself to a single style, when wielding a sword, you must use every aspect of the sword, not just one aspect" Luke said as he blocked several of Tails' attacks. "And remember, it's not the weapon that makes the warrior strong, it's his own skill, it's not the weapon or how many he holds that makes him a tough opponent, it's the one who controls the weapons" Luke said as Tails noticed a flaw in Luke's defense.

Tails knocked Luke's swords out of his hand and pointed his sword at Luke's neck, "and lastly, know your enemy's limitations" Luke said, "at any time you could have fought with your full strength and now you could easily summon the Holy Swords. Why didn't you?" Tails asked as he moved the sword away.

"Because, to train someone, you must fight on their level, not your own. Remember that I am but one foe, you may end up fighting hundreds. In such times, you need to move quickly and be aware of everything around you." Luke said as he turned off every light in the training room.

"You must never rely on your eyes, the air that travels through the room carries a current on its back, feel that current, let it guide you, paint a mental picture in your head of your surroundings." Luke said as 6 robots entered the room.

Tails slowly closed his eyes and noises echoed through the room, he slowly lowered his sword and allowed all the noises drowned out. Just as a robot was about to strike Tails moved quickly, he sliced the robot vertically and turned to slice another robot horizontally.

Tails quickly stabbed behind him, the sword went through one of the robots before Tails swung horizontally cutting another robot in half. Tails pointed his palm and fired a fireball into the black void. The fireball shot through a robot and the robot slowly fell to the floor with its missing core.

Tails slowly moved around, ready for any form of attack, the final robot charged at him Tails quickly blunted the robot's attack and sliced the robot's head clean off. Luke turned the lights back on and clapped at Tails' progress, "your good, with a little more training, you'll be on my level." Luke said as he threw Tails a towel.

Tails caught the towel and dried his face with it before placing the sword on its rack, Luke smirked and walked into the training hall storage room before walking back out with a glowing sword. "This is one of the Angelic realms clarity swords, they're almost as powerful as the Holy Swords and once given to someone stick with that user, they have all the abilities a Holy Sword does, but none a Holy Knight would have." Luke explained as he handed the sword to Tails.

"A Holy Knight?" Tails asked, "My ancestors, Michael and Slyther, were Holy Knights, in turn that power runs through my blood and my sister's" Luke said, "how do you become a Holy Knight?" Tails asked, "well, you have to be knighted by one. After proving you are worthy of the title and powers it holds" Luke said.

"How does one prove their worth?" Tails asked, "well, first you have to learn their code, like a set number of morals and rules, then you have to learn and understand holy magic and master sword skills." Luke said, "I see, what is the Holy Knights code?" Tails asked.

"Well, off the top of my head I don't know it fully, seen as the powers were in my blood, but I have a book on it" Luke said before Tails and Luke left the training room. "Luke, the Invincible has arrived, we will be entering the atmosphere of Spira shortly" Bit said.

Invincible – Bridge

"Ok, let's bring her in for a smooth entry" Terra said as she slowly pulled both handles back, Luke and Tails walked into the room and Luke sat at a terminal. Luke flicked a few switches and the terminal began to search for a signal.

"The wings that fly to search for spheres" a voice relayed through the ship, "the Sphere hunters, The Gullwings" Luke said in reply. "he, he, it's good to hear someone friendly for once" the voice said, "WHAT, Shinra, I am friendly, you show more respect for captain, " an annoying voice said.

"Whoa is that who I think it is, hey Luke buddy how've you been?" another voice said, "I'm fine, how've you been Tidus, Brother still annoying you and Yuna?" Luke said, "WHAT! How dare you…" Brother said, "shut up Brother, you're giving us a headache, we're just hovering over Bikanel Island" Tidus said.

"Ok, we're over the Bikanel Island ourselves, just… in space" Luke said, "ok, errr, how?" Tidus asked, "it's quite simple really, they're probably…" Shinra's voice was cut off as Luke turned the radio off. "Terra, take us down" Luke said as he sat in a seat and put a harness on.

Invincible Corridor

Reno, Cait Sith and Rude walked towards the bridge as the ship began to descend, the floor began to tip as the 3 began to fall over and slide across the floor, "whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Reno shouted as he slid down the corridor, Cait Sith grabbed at the floor as he slid in a vain attempt to stop.

The 3 landed on a door in the wall and slowly tried to get up, the door opened below them, Reno and Rude grabbed the door frame for dear life as Cait Sith screamed as he fell down the corridor, Cait Sith's screams echoed as he fell down the corridor before his screams were suddenly cut off as Cait Sith's body smashed against the floor.

"Don't look down…" Rude said as he struggled to hold on to the door frame, Reno slowly peered down before quickly looking back at the frame, "I looked down" Reno said, Rude laughed "jackass" Rude said. The Invincible began to pull upwards as the parts of Cait Sith began to litter the doorway below them.

Reno and Rude fell to the floor and began to sigh in relief, "ok, next order of business, find a doctor" Rude said, "I'm just going to get my bearings" Reno said as they slowly picked themselves off the floor.

Bikanel Island

The Invincible slowly hovered over the desert before turning on it's cloaking device, the Invisible faded and disapeared into thin air as a red glow covered the ground, the group appeared and looked arround at the vast desert, A Machina sled rode over the sand dunes and skidded to a halt before the woman riding the sled jumped off and ran towards the group.

The girl hugged Luke's neck and swung round it before dragging Luke down and giving him a nuggi, "hey, hey, hey! Sis, it's good to see you too" Luke shouted as Laura continued to nuggi him, "yeah but I missed you so much bro…how've you been?" Laura asked as she released Luke.

"He's been fine, with the help of his friends" Terra said as she walked up to them both, Laura quickly turned to Terra, "Terra, how've you been, it's been so long since you and Luke broke up, I heven't seen you since" Laura stated, "actually sis, me and Terra are back together" Luke said as he placed one arm arround Terra.

"How come I knew you two would get back together" Laura stated, "so this is your sister?" Amy asked as she walked up to the 3, "yeah and…" Luke stoped as he sensed something, a small dust cloud appeared in the distance as it slowly approched the group.

"Is that a sand storm?" Sonic asked as the 3 smiled at the cloud, "no, just a hyperactive woman with an electric and fast personality" Luke said as the cloud grew bigger, the cloud zoomed past the group and stopped, "you're back, you're back, you're back, you're back. It's so good to see you again." Rikku stated as she jumped into the air.

"Did I just see someone faster than…" Tails stopped, "no way is anyone faster than me" Sonic said as he stretched his arms, "oh, so you're Sonic the Hedgehog, I heard off Luke that you're fast, I wonder if you're faster than me" Rikku stated as she placed a finger on her cheek, "wanna find out?" Sonic said as he stretched his legs.

"Ok, around the shore of this island once" Rikku stated, the two sped off at blistering speeds, both of them reached the shore and began to run along the shore, both him and Rikku were neck and neck, as they reached the halfway point Sonic began to pick up the pace, "ok, see if you can keep up with this" Sonic stated as he ran at the speed of sound, Rikku smiled as her hair glowed and turned to an amber colour, her eyes changed to teal blue and she began to become half faded.

Sonic barely noticed the small flash of colour pass by him as he felt the sonic boom, he noticed that the boom was a lot more powerful than breaking the sound barrier, his opponent was traveling at the speed of light, as Sonic stopped in front of the group he noticed that Rikku had already lay down and proceeded to sunbathe.

"How…the fuck…did you do that?" Sonic said as he breathed in and out deeply, "I'm the tribal of speed" Rikku stated as Sonic collapsed on to the floor, an airship flew over the group and revved like a bike, "I see Brother still keeps the red paint job" Luke said.

"Oh, well Brother's always stubborn, oh yeah, we got a new cargo room so, you can store any valubles in there" Rikku stated as she stood up.

Celsius

The group entered the Celsius and walked on to the bridge, "hi Tidus, I need to ask wha…" Luke stopped as the alarm sounded, Buddy typed at his usual terminal, "Looks like Fiends are popping up all over the place" Buddy stated.

"Any particular places, Besaid, Kilika, Luca, Gagazet?" Luke asked, Buddy turned to look at Luke as Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Laura, Gippal and Talos all stared at him, "you don't know, do you?" Laura asked him, "what?" Luke asked, "well, a few weeks ago, these things forced the Ronso out of Gagazet and sealed the entrance up with the dark wall.

"You can't enter by the calm lands, you can't enter from the sea near Zanarkand ruins" Paine stated, "why not?" Luke asked, "The whole place is a breeding ground for those things, from the entrance of Gagazet to the dome ruins in Zanarkand is filled with those monsters" Talos said as he leaned against a wall with his hands crossed.

"And the entrance to the faith chamber in the dome?" Luke asked, "I don't know, the things seem to be coming from the doorway, almost as if the doom connects to something, and Luke, they look like Shadow Slyther's army" Laura stated, "so I'm guessing landing there or jumping in is out of the question...damn I'm missing one hell of a party." Luke said.

"It's a death trap, I know you're into those, but it's not a winning option" Talos stated as the alarm rung again, "I guess that means we better find some way to calm the other areas down" Sonic stated as he stretched his legs, "Buddy, where do we need to go?" Luke asked.

"Where do we need to not go?" Buddy stated as he typed on his terminal, "Besaid has been invaded by flying Fiends, among others, I think someone with guns could take this lot, if there weren't so many of them" Buddy stated, "ok, Shadow, Sonya, Barret and Vincent can take Besaid with Yuna" Luke said.

"Ok, could the mentioned people step on the pad at the center of the room" Buddy said, as soon as the 5 people stood on the pad they got teleported to different sectors of Besaid.

Besaid village – Temple

A priest cowered as several Fangs, 2 Abaddons and 3 Klikks, one of the Klikks jumped at the priest but as soon as its foot left the ground the Klikk was forced to the back wall from the impact of several bullets, Sonya smirked as she generated her tri barrelled rocket launcher in her right hand, the gun generated and attached completely to her right lower arm. (Between the hand and elbow).

The other 2 Klikks jumped at Sonya, Sonya unloaded her tri-barrelled (A/N just for people who don't know a gatling gun is also called a mini gun, it's a gun that has 6-12 holes in a circle, the 6-12 holes spin before firing) gatling gun on to one of the Klikks while firing a volley of rockets on to the other one. The 2 Klikks fell to the floor before turning into pyreflies, Sonya's tri rocket launcher unloaded the empty shells and loaded in a new barrel.

She unloaded a volley of bullets on to the Fangs while taking aim at one of the Abaddons, she fired a barrel of rockets and the gun reloaded, "ok, where's the other one?" Sonya asked as she looked around the room. Sonya lifted her gatling gun and fired 3 bullets at the Abaddon on the roof.

Besaid village - Cloister of trials

Shadow slowly looked at the several monsters around him, although Fiends were storming out of the temple, they ran past Shadow towards the Cloister entrance, the monsters that were attacking Shadow were the Shadow soldiers, "hmmm, you think you can stop me here, pathetic" Shadow said as one of the soldiers brought his sword down.

Shadow flipped away from the sword before he jumped into the air and sent a Chaos Spear at the soldier, he flipped in the air to avoid another soldier's sword, Shadow placed one hand on the sword and used the sword as a hand hold to spin himself, his foot contacted with the soldier and cleaved it's head clean off.

Shadow jumped off the sword with his hand as the soldiers began to fall into dark ooze, the soldiers stopped as a man tried to stab Shadow with a rapier, Shadow avoided the blade and noticed the man's glowing red hair and glowing amber eyes, the man stepped away and Shadow landed on his feet.

"Well, well, you definitely are worth my time, Shadow the Hedgehog" he said while bowing elegantly, "my name, is Derison, I am the Dark Tribal of Time, and your executioner." Derison said, he was wearing odd clothing, on his right shoulder was an armour pad connected to a belt with a glowing orb in the centre of the belt, underneath the belt was a green shirt, he looked to not be wearing any form of armour and wore brown jeans, he wore brown buckled boots and fingerless gloves, he wore a cap that said "Earth 1 – 7982" although they looked like normal clothing, it was more styled and looked futuristic.

Shadow smirked as he placed his hand on a bracelet on his wrist. He pushed a button on the inside of his wrist without Derison knowing, Derison paused time and walked towards Shadow, "I can't directly effect someone who's wearing aluminium but I can pause time around him, sadly you're not a Tribal of Time, so you can't avoid time" Derison said as he looked Shadow right in his eyes.

Derison reeled his hand back to stab Shadow, Shadow quickly dodged the blade and flipped a few meters away from Derison, "I may not have Kai's powers, but he gave me something just as good, almost like he already knew I was going to fight you." Shadow said as something blinked under his bracelet.

Derison smirked and leapt towards Shadow, Shadow avoided Derison's rapier and punched him in the face, Shadow quickly used an array of kicks and punches not leaving any part of Derison undamaged, Shadow punched Derison's rapier in to the air and kicked Derison into the wall.

Shadow grabbed the rapier and threw it at Derison, the rapier stabbed Derison in the shoulder and pinned him to the wall, Shadow un holstered his gun and walked towards Derison, Shadow slowly placed the gun's barrel hole between Derison's eyebrows and smirked, "time's up" Shadow said before pulling the trigger and ending Derison's life.

An amber smoke came out of Derison's body and went into Shadow, Shadow removed the device under his bracelet and walked away from Derison's body, time slowly returned to normal as Shadow walked away and removed his aluminium wrist band.

Several Fangs ran round the corner and around Shadow, they circled him as Shadow holstered his gun and crossed his hands, the Fangs all jumped at him at the same time, Shadow lifted his hand and clicked his fingers as time stopped around him, Shadow looked at Derison's body and smirked.

Shadow removed the rapier from Derison's body and dragged it to where the Fangs were attacking, he removed a grenade from his jacket and placed it in Derison's shirt before pulling the pin, he looked at the Fangs and smirked before walking out of the room and clicking his fingers.

The building shook as the yelping of several Fangs was heard as flames emitted from the room Shadow was just in, Shadow looked at the room and circled his finger once, the explosion retracted and Shadow clicked his fingers as the explosion happened again, "I could get use to this" Shadow said as he stopped time and began to killed every Fiend in the Temple.

Celsius

The Celsius flew through the sky as it hovered over the Mi'ihen Highroad, "ok, Sonic, Amy, you got the Mi'ihen Highroad, normaly it would take up to 5 men to cover this, goodluck" Shinra said as he typed on the computer, "don't worry, we'll clear those monsters out" Sonic said as the two got teliported to Mi'ihen Highroad.

Sonic and Amy spent 3 hours clearing monsters off the Mi'ihen highroad, Amy leaned on her hammer as Sonic checked the old road for straggelers, "man, talk about an over the top amount of monsters" Amy said as she continued to lean against her hammer.

A man with brown hair in a long pony tail wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and leather armor padded boots, "excuse me miss" the man said, "huh?" Amy asked as she turned round to see the man, "that's a nice braclet, can I have a look?" the man said, "sure" Amy said as she removed her aluminum bracelet and handed it to him.

He looked at the bracelet and examined it, "huh, this bracelet's well crafted" he smirked as he threw it towards the sea, "why did you do that?" Amy asked in shock, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say Luke made it, tell me, where's Sonic?" the man asked as Amy slowly stepped away from him.

"Not much of a talker? Fine, your Amy Rose, Sonic's wife, I'm sure he'll run to your aid." The man said as he slowly walked towards her, Amy gasped as she noticed his yellow glowing Eyes, "you're a…" Amy said with fear, "yes miss Hedgehog, I'm the Dark Tribal of Speed" the man stated as he walked towards her.

Amy prepared her hammer but before she even got it off the ground the man's fist was already in striking distance, Amy flew a few meters before sliding across the ground, Amy slowly picked herself up, before she got off her hands and feet the man kicked Amy in the stomach sending her into the air.

Sonic noticed something fly into the air as he entered the new highroad, Sonic squinted his eyes to get a better look at what was flying into the air at an increased speed. "AMY!" Sonic shouted as he saw the pink fur, the man jumped into the air and spun rapidly, his ascension speed increased as he spun faster, he grabbed Amy's foot and threw her to the ground while smirking.

Sonic ran at full speed as he saw Amy falling towards the ground, as Sonic saw Amy falling closer to the ground he jumped towards Amy, he caught Amy in midair and rolled across the ground, he looked at Amy's unconscious form and slowly stroked Amy's face, the man landed on the floor and smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Sonic whispered a cure spell to find Amy's wounds didn't heal, "oh I'm sorry, only a Tribal with the same level or higher level of power can heal Tribal wounds" the man stated, "I am Gregoreus, and I want to fight you, to the death" Gregoreus said, Sonic slowly placed Amy on the floor and propped her head on the wall of Rin's tavern.

"You did this to her…" Sonic said as his anger slowly bubbled, "why yes, she was such an easy target to beat the crap out of, a weak creature if I ever saw one" Gregoreus said, Sonic's fur slowly turned darker as his hatred grew for this man, Sonic's irises and pupils slowly faded to white as he removed his aluminium bracelet and noticed a small rock next to Amy.

"Well, to say you're fast, you certainly are taking your sweet time, what's the matter, too shocked to do anything?" Gregoreus said as he removed two axe's from his back, he slowly walked over to Sonic as he became more and more impatient, as he stood a few centimetres behind Sonic he slowly moved one of his axes above Sonic's head.

Sonic's dark super form finally emerged as he forced the aluminium bracelet on to the rock next to Amy causing the edge to become sharp, Sonic turned round as Gregoreus brought his axe down, Sonic quickly thrust the bracelet into Gregoreus' chest, Gregoreus stopped as he struggled to breathe, Dark Super Sonic looked into Gregoreus' eyes and smirked as he twisted the bracelet, Gregoreus fell to the floor as Sonic slowly turned back to normal and calmed down.

Sonic checked Gregoreus' pulse to find nothing, he closed Gregoreus' eyes, a dark yellow mist came out of Gregoreus and went into Sonic, suddenly he felt like his speed had no limitations and he noticed his head spines had turned purple as his eye's glowed green, he smirked as he walked over to Amy and he whispered the same cure spell.

A white glow covered Amy as her wounds slowly healed, "you ok?" Sonic asked as Amy smiled at him, Amy felt like pulling Sonic into one of her trademark bear hugs but was surprised when Sonic hugged her with the same strength as one of her bear hugs.

"I'm so glad your safe", Sonic said as he continued to hug her, "I couldn't bear to lose you, I love you Amy" he continued as Amy hugged back, "I love you to Sonic" Amy said in a choked voice, Sonic loosened his grip as he realised that she was still exhausted from the damage Gregoreus had done.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what all the commotion was about?" an Al bhed with a yellow jacket and blue pants said, "oh, errr, someone just beat up my wife and I…" Sonic said, "ah, I see, it is understandable since he was a wanted man for committing so many murders, please, your wife was just beat up, I can have my doctors check to see if any permanent damage was done." The man said, "thanks, errr who are you" Sonic asked, "ahh, forgive my rudeness, I am Rin, the owner of this establishment, and you are?" Rin asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my wife, Amy, Tidus said you were a trustworthy man" Sonic stated, "ah, indeed I am, please, follow me inside" Rin said before the two followed him into the tavern.

End of Chapter

I am so sorry to the Amy Rose fans but it was necessary to fuel Sonic's anger, please be kind and leave constructive criticism, I am so sorry, if any Amy Rose fans want to ask me about why I did that, they can do, I am having a plan for Amy to become powerful but I won't describe how.


	15. Chapter 15 old enemys and testing new

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Al bhed is in italics (if used), **Angelic in bold-italics (if used) **   
Angelic can be translated without me putting the translation in, I will still put the translation in but it's quite simple, names of places and people stay the same but words are different, by meaning different I mean the letters of the words are switched for instance the word 'soon' would be 'onns', if I use different translations for the same word could you notify me. 

**Chapter 15 old enemies and testing new powers**

Mushroom Rock Road

Youth league soldiers shot at several fiends that were attacking their base, the roar of machinery filled the battle field as 4 motor bikes rode into the base, Terra smirked as an Iron Giant brought its sword down, then Terra and her bike disappeared and reappeared in front of the Iron Giant's head.

Terra sliced the head off the fiend, the Iron Giant fell to the floor and disappeared into pyreflies, Terra's bike landed gracefully and the 4 continued into the base, Talos got off his bike and walked towards the fiends, a Fang spotted him and charged at Talos, Talos smirked as the Fang jumped at him, he grabbed the Fang's mouth and forced it to close, he crushed the Fang's mouth before throwing the Fang at the fiends.

The fiends looked at the group as Chaos soldiers appeared, "Talos, you're a natural for getting their attention" Luke said sarcastically, the soldiers and fiends charged at Luke, Talos, Terra and Laura, Talos smirked as he walked towards the soldiers, he grabbed a soldier and it swung its sword at him, Talos punched the soldier several times before throwing it at a wall.

An Omega Weapon roared at the group, Luke un holstered one of his guns and fired a single shot at the Omega Weapon, the bullet hit the Weapon but it just roared at the group, Luke looked at the bullet in the Weapon's neck and clicked his fingers, the bullet exploded and the Omega Weapon cried as it slowly turned into pyreflies.

The 4 continued to fight the fiends and chaos soldiers for hours on end, both Luke and Laura stopped as they heard someone clapping, "I must say, you've gotten better since Earth 4" a man clad in dark armour with a red rim said, a cloak covered his sholders and most of his body except the middle of his upper torso, "you!" Luke shouted, "Yes me, if you've forgoten, I'm Lakris, Shadow Slyther's second in command" Lakris said.

Luke and Laure could not forget that day, the day their home world was distroyed.

Flashback

(A/n this was some years back, Luke didn't have the Holy Swords, Final Edge or his Tribal powers, he only had a normal sword and the Triggerblade, a sword that had a coin slot in the hand guard, there were 12 coins each having a different element of effect, the sword would change depenending on the coin)

Sevral dark soldiers swarmed a collage as Ambition stood on top of the roof of a nearby building, Luke sliced a dark soldier with a sword and kicked another one, he jumped on the soldier and slid down the stairs with the soldier's body, Luke noticed several soldiers at the bottom of the staircase, "Trigger Blade, ignite!" Luke said as he pulled a sword with a wire in front of the handle off his back.

He pulled a trigger on the sword, the red coin in the center of the handguard glowed and the blade ignited into a blaze of flames, Luke swung the blade and the Chaos soldiers caught ablaze and ran in panic as their bodies turned to black ooze, Luke jumped out of a window from the second floor and landed just outside the college's lobby.

"Laura, **_ew an'tc pkke pu _**(Laura, we can't keep this up)" Luke said as he sliced a dark Soldier, "**_I hntki oruy gtrhi_** (I think your right)" Laura replied, the soldiers stoped and a man approched them clad in dark armour wih a red cloak, he had black hair and red eyes, "Impressive, so you're both Michael's descendants, well I have to say, you're not as skilled as I expected." The man said, Laura snapped and ran at him, she spun her duel wheeler above her head ready to bring it down.

The man smirked and fired a dark magic ball at her, the ball hit and Laura flew into some rubble, Luke ran at the man, dragging his sword across the ground to sharpen its tip. Luke jumped into the air and swung his sword overhead, Luke brought his sword down and the man smirked before blocking and breaking the trigger blade with his own sword.

The man walked up to the handle of the trigger blade and picked the sword handle up, the blade had been broken to the handle, the man smirked and magically sent the sword handle somewhere else, the man walked up to Luke and stepped on Luke's chest and smirked, "it's a good thing I want you alive" the man said before clicking his fingers and sending them to different locations in those dark spheres, as the spheres left the planet Luke caught one last glance at his home planet as the crust exploded and Earth 4 exploded into a million pieces.

End flashback

Both Luke and Laura ran at the man in a blind rage, Lakris smirked as he moved his cloak to reveal the Trigger Blade, Luke's rage built as he saw Lakris draw the Trigger Blade and the blade ingnight in dark flames, Laura swung her Duel Wheeler at Lakris and he avoided with ease.

Luke continued to run as he noticed something glowing out of the corner of his eye, Final Edge glowed and shook as Luke noticed the glowing item was a sword fragment, the fragment shot towards Luke and glowed even brighter and Final Edge glowed, the fragment hit final Edge and the sword glowed intently.

(A/N Final Edge is a weapon made out of several fragments, to make the weapon you need a handle and 7 fragments, the weapon itself, has no original form, it changes to the wielder's choice, Luke chose it as a one edge saber, so it changed to a one edge saber, of course if Luke chose a long sword or a bow, the weapon would change, so long at it's not a gun, maybe a crossbow but not a gun, once the weapon is made there are several fragments, each time a fragment joins with Final Edge, the wielder gets a new skill and the weapon becomes stronger, Luke's Final Edge is made up of 261 fragments, there are millions of fragments.)

Luke pulled Final Edge off his back and several ghost versions of Final Edge surrounded him, the swords attacked any fiend that came within range, Luke fused his Holy Swords and Final Edge into the Final Long Blade, "Holy Final Zanmato!" Luke shouted as the sword glowed. (A/N this is a combanation of the Angelic skill tech learn and final tech merge, Final Edge can be used for a weapon tech to improve it while tech learn allows Angels to learn from watching the move being performed once).

Lakris noticed Luke's approach and prepared to block with the Trigger Blade, Luke brought the Final Long Sword around to strike, the two swords crashed together with a mighty force, the Final Long Sword's edge ran across the Trigger Blade's edge.

As the Final Long Sword reached half way Lakris panicked as he saw the Trigger Blade crack, the Final Long Sword broke the Trigger Blade and sliced Lakris through the chest, the sword seprated and Luke slowly sheathed his sword, Final Edge clicked in its scabbard and Lakris fell to the ground.

Two hours passed and things finally calmed down, the group rode off towards Djose temple.

Mi'ihen Highroad

Sonic and Amy walked out of Rins Tavern and both of them heard that Tails and Cream had finished with Bevelle and the Celsius was on it's way to pick them up. "Hey, you think we can get a pick up in Bevelle as well" Sonic asked, "but Sonic, Bevelle is supposed to be a long way off and I'm not allowed to run because those doctors said" Amy said.

"No problem, I'll carry you" Sonic said, before Amy could protest Sonic picked her up bridal style and tapped his foot against the ground, "ok, lets see what these new powers do" Sonic said, Amy stared at him before Sonic ran at the speed of sound, he yawned and began to increase his speed.

Amy gritted her teeth as they left the Mi'ihem Highroad, a man worked on a Machina and moved away as he admired his creation, an electric spark passed them as a sonic boom blew the machine into a wall and the machine fell to bits, Sonic increased his speed and Amy gritted her teeth harder as they entered the Moon flow.

Sonic's blur was 50 meters behind him as he ran across the Moon flow's water, a shoopuf walked through the water casually, it panicked as a a wave of water hit it and a blue blur ran past the shoopuf, the shoopuf charged at the north bank and began to roar as it charged through the Moon flow's pathways.

(A/N this is what happens when Sonic gains more speed, tramatised animals and sonic booms, big ones, fear him he now runs faster, run for the hills run for the hills)

Sonic ran through the Tinder Plains as lighting struck his trail, the magnetic force of his speed attracted the lighting, but the Lighting wasn't fast enough and continued to follow him, Maechen looked at the trail of lighting and began to ponder, he didn't notice the lighting heading towards him, Sonic passed the unsent and the lighting struck him several times.

"I'm glad I'm already dead, for that would have killed me." Maechen said as his body jolted with the electric discharge, Sonic entered Bevelle and skidded to a halt, Amy looked around and released her grip from Sonic's neck, Tails and Cream stared at Sonic with amazement at his speed.

"Ok, he is now the fastest thing alive" Tails said as the Celsius flew overhead, Luke smirked from the bridge of the Celsius as he saw Sonic's speed, the ground shook as Luke and Laura sensed something, "Shinra get us down there, Now!" Luke shouted as he ran into the transporter, Shinra warped the fighting crew off the Celsius (A/N Brother is a chicken) to the floor.

The group looked at the source as SIN roared at them, "behold, the might of SIN, I shall fuse the Chaos Emerald into myself" SIN shouted, "if he does that, he'll" Tails stopped as spikes grew on SIN and two bat wings grew from his back, "now, I shall destroy, everything, I will overshadow Ambition's legacy and destroy everything in this universe and the next!" SIN shouted as his voice sounded more and more insane.

The group stared at the monstrosity as people ran away from it in fear, "I guess, the eternal calm, is over" Yuna said in sorrow, "we can beat it, we did before, we can do it again" Tidus said, "actually, with that Chaos Emerald, his power has become ten times as much" Tails said as his ears drooped.

"I don't care, we can still beat it!" Luke said as the monstrosity shot a dark ball at them, before the ball hit a sword with a dark handle sliced through the ball and disappeared, "you can't beat it, not alone anyway" a voice said, the group turned to the source and saw Shadow Slyther standing on one of the buildings roofs.

"What do you want?" Luke shouted in anger, "that is a question I do not wish to divulge, yet. Although, it's not universal destruction, what is the point of a victory without being able to taste its fruits, ah, such a sweet taste." Shadow Slyther replied.

"You're wasting time, speak or piss off!" Luke shouted, "I said I don't want the universe to be destroyed, for such it seems Seymour's plans and my plans have separated, he has stolen one of my Chaos Emeralds, I wish to stop him before he gets to my planet" Shadow Slyther said, "your planet?" Luke said as he thought about Shadow Slyther's words.

"I have already said too much, I have come to help you stop SIN, I would say, this calls for a truce, till SIN is destroyed, after that, we will become enemies again" Shadow Slyther said, "let me get this straight, you want to join forces with us, till SIN is destroyed, and then we're enemies again." Luke said, he looked towards the group and then back at Shadow Slyther.

Luke nodded and began to walk towards SIN, "what? So you have betrayed me Shadow Slyther" SIN bellowed, "I though it was you who betrayed me" Shadow Slyther barked back, "so you wish to fight me, SIN, the true terror of Spira?" SIN barked as the group followed Shadow Slyther and Luke.

(This may contain parts from Devil May Cry, I do not own it, I wish I did, but I don't)

"You should come to learn you're not as terrifying as you think!" Shadow Slyther said as he waved a finger in front of him, "I don't think he's listening, and he is ugly!" Luke said mocking the last part with a fake voice, "this is definitely different, normally we're fighting each other" Shadow Slyther said.

"You'll get used to it… I don't think he's learned anything, maybe he needs to learn the hard way" Luke said as he pointed one of his Holy Swords at SIN, Shadow Slyther knocked his sword against Luke's Holy Sword and ran towards SIN. Two dove wings shot out of Luke's back as two demonic wings shot out of Shadow Slyther's back.

Terra's back glowed as an eagle flew overhead, the eagle flew at Terra and Terra grew two eagle wings on her back, the 3 flew towards SIN, "Laura, tell half the group to protect the town's people" Luke shouted as SIN fired dark bolts at them, Sonic ran at SIN and performed a homing attack at SIN.

Sonic continued to attacked SIN but found that SIN's body was too hard, even when he used his Tribal powers to increase the speed of his attack, Knuckles ran towards SIN and punched him, the Armour dented and Knuckled stared at what little damage he had done, SIN batted Knuckles away as Rouge teleported 100,000 tons of molten magma over SIN.

SIN activated a shield and blocked all the magma, Shadow placed a hand on SIN's shell and tried to age the beast but soon found that the beast never ages, "well…shit" Shadow said before SIN blasted Shadow away, Shadow slammed against the ground and slid a couple of meters before stopping, he slowly got up and loaded his gun.

Luke and Shadow Slyther flew in front of the beast and summoned millions of dark spirit and ghost swords, they both commanded the swords to rain on SIN, the swords shattered on impact as SIN laughed at what he saw as their feeble attempt, SIN blasted both Luke and Shadow Slyther away.

Both sets of wings on them faded as their energies diminished, Shadow Slyther looked down at his sword and smirked, he turned into a dark mist and threw the sword at Luke, the sword absorbed the mist and glowed as it flew towards Luke like an arrow.

Luke saw the sword and turned into his Reaper form, with one quick spin Luke grabbed the sword as a dark smoke covered him, as the smoke uncovered him, Luke's hair was more ecstatic, he wore a set of piece torso armour instead of his jacket as 3 scarves hung from his neck, Luke slowly opened his eyes to show they had no iris or pupils.

"Sonic, think you can do some damage if we got you in there" Luke said in a dark voice, "yeah, I guess so" Sonic said, Luke grabbed Sonic's arm and jumped into the air, two of the Scarves folded into bat like wings as Luke removed a scythe from his back.

"What happened to you" Sonic asked, "this isn't permanent, I am the fusion of a Reaper and a Chaos Knight's sword, a Chaos Reaper" Luke stated, the two flew directly at SIN, SIN opened its mouth and roared at them as they continued to fly directly at SIN.

"Luke, mouth…we're going towards its mouth…you might want to…you want to go in to its mouth don't you?" Sonic stated as he hung in mid air, "yes" Luke quickly said, "oh, shit!" Sonic yelled as the mouth closed on them, Luke threw Sonic towards the throat and Sonic began to spin at the throat, Sonic tore through the muscle skin and continued to shoot through the inside of SIN's body.

The Chaos Reaper went further into SIN and found Seymour floating above a platform, what he looked like was a combination of the Final Aion and himself, the Reaper separated and Luke and Shadow Slyther stood in front of the Aion, Luke checked his body for any trace of Shadow Slyther as Shadow Slyther rolled his eyes at Luke.

"Don't worry, I didn't pass anything to you, like I would want to anyway" Shadow Slyther said, the two looked at the Aion and smirked, "what are you planning to do?" Seymour asked, "errr, I don't know, kill you" Luke said mockingly, the Aion grew in both height and thickness as two Chaos Emeralds glowed in its shoulders.

"Two Chaos Emeralds, oh you're such a liar" Luke said, "now is not the time for this" Shadow Slyther Said, both Luke and Shadow Slyther charged at the Final Aion Seymour, Luke sliced at one side of the Final Aion while Shadow Slyther sliced the other side, Luke stabbed the Aion with his Final Edge as Shadow Slyther stabbed the beast with his sword of darkness.

Luke kicked the sword into the Final Aion and Shadow Slyther did the same, as the swords came out the other end Luke and Shadow Slyther grabbed the swords and began to continue slicing at the Final Aion Seymour, they both jumped next to each other and tossed each other their swords back.

Luke pulled his two guns out of their holsters and began to channel white magic into the both of them, the Final Edge knocked one of the guns away and Shadow Slyther grabbed the gun, "I'll try something new for a change" Shadow Slyther said.

The two fired the guns as dark and white magic shot through the Final Aion leaving nothing but a giant burn hole, pyreflies began to fly out of the Final Aion Seymour, "I am, SIN, I can not lose, I am the terror of Spira, the galaxy, the universe" Seymour said as pyreflies continued to fly out of him.

"Not very appealing for someone's dying words" Shadow Slyther said, the Aion faded away as the two Chaos Emeralds fell, Both Luke and Shadow Slyther jumped after them as Seymour began to disolve, it was apparent to both of them, the truce was over, Shadow Slyther attacked Luke with his sword as they fell but Luke blocked, Luke kicked off Shadow Slyther and began to fall faster.

Luke reached out for one of the Chaos Emeralds but Shadow Slyther grabbed his foot and threw him away, Luke threw his sword at Shadow Slyther, Shadow Slyther dodged the sword but found himself futher away from the Chaos Emerald.

Luke brought his sword down but Shadow Slyther blocked the Sword with his own.

Luke summoned his Second Holy Sword back to him and the two continued to fight as they fell, Luke and Shadow Slyther's blades locked, both noticed that they were level with the Chaos Emeralds and kicked off each other to grab them, both Luke and Shadow Slyther landed safely on the ground as SIN's body had turned to pyreflies.

"Give me that!" Shadow Slyther commanded, "no, you give me yours!" Luke replied, the two stared each other down for a while, Shadow Slyther looked at the number of people and smirked, "fine, I'll keep this as a souvenir" Shadow Slyther said before dissapearing.

Shadow Slyther's castle – somewhere

Shadow Slyther walked through his castle halls and passed Ambition, "since when are we not allowed to destroy the universe, I don't see the problem in that" Ambition said, "I do not want an empty Kingdom, I want to rule over everything with an iron fist, it's much more rewarding to cause suffering than simple oblivion." Shadow Slyther said.

"And what about my needs?" Ambition said, "you have your destruction, but you will not destroy the entire universe, got it!" Shadow Slyther shouted, Eggman walked up to them, "Shadow Slyther I was wondering if I could put one of the Chaos Emerlds into a robot I've been working on" Eggman said.

"Well, doctor, your information on the Master Emerald, the Super Chaos Emerlds and Little Planet's history is quite helpful, but sadly, this is it for us" Shadow Slyther said, "What?!" Eggman yelled in fear, "goodbye doctor" Shadow Slyther said before stabbing Eggman through the chest, Eggman choked and coughed as he looked at Shadow Slyther's glaring eyes.

Shadow Slyther pulled his sword out of Eggman, Eggman fell to the floor and became lifeless as his body continued to bleed, Shadow Slyther wiped his sword on Eggman's collar and sheathed it, "now, make sure you don't become useless to me, get him out of here, I don't want my castle to attract his filth!" Shadow Slyther barked before walking off.

Ambition's eyes followed Shadow Slyther, he then looked at Eggman's body and used his destruction powers to disintegrate the body and blood.

Spiria – Bevelle

"So your going, so soon?" Laura asked, "yeah, we've set up transporters on all 3 planets, so we can warp to Earth 3, Gaia or Spira if any of them need help, now we got to get back to the Ark and plan our next move" Luke said, "ok, I'll be holding the fort here, you better visit me, and not wait 2 years to visit" Laura said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back Sis" Luke said before a red beam covered him and warped him to the Invincible. The Invincible flew off and Luke walked on to the bridge as Laura waved at the ship.

Invincible

"So we each have an apartment on the Ark, sweet" Sonic said, "yeah, it's so we can sleep safely without having to worry about being attacked" Luke said, "and it's linked to my workshop when we need to get to earth quickly" Tails stated, "also with Shadow's help, Reeve and Rufus made a cannon that fires shells big enough for one person with a motor bike or two people to fit in" Luke said.

"So what about our old homes, can we warp to them as well?" Amy asked, "yeah, and no one can get to the Ark from a transporter without eye, finger and voice scans." Luke said, "Yeah, we don't want miss pain in the ass bugging us again" Terra said.

"Also we now have 5 Chaos Emeralds to their 2" Luke said holding a Chaos Emerald out. "Good, the less they have the better" Cream stated, the Invincible flew through Slip Space towards the Ark and the crew's new headquarters and apartments.

End of Chapter

I killed Eggman

All the Sonic fans cheered while all the Eggman fans booed.

If you're questioning about what the information Shadow Slyther was talking about was, I'm not telling until the time is right. And Eggman supporters are sad, sad people.


	16. Chapter 16 is the glass half full or h

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Al bhed is in italics (if used), **Angelic in bold-italics (if used) **

**Chapter 16 is the glass half full or half empty?**

Ark – Vehicle Garage

Tails and Cream worked on the Typhoon while Luke was working on his red Fenrir, "5 Emeralds, well I guess we've got the upper hand" Luke said as he finished attaching a new chain to his Fenrir, Luke then picked up a small steel canister and attached it to a small pipe, the canister had a small screw cap with a key lock and a wire that attached to a gauge on the front of his bike.

"What does that do?' Tails asked, Luke flicked the gauge and ran his finger along the wire, "it's a nitrous oxidechemical afterburner, you know the chemical formula for No2 well instead of just injecting the fuel into the engine, this burns it a little before releasing it into a burst of speed, 4 times faster than a normal injection" Luke said as he filled the canister with a blue liquid.

Luke typed on a computer and the screen began to show the bike's statistics, Tails looked back at his Typhoon and continued to type on the screen.

Angel Island – Secret emerald chamber

Shadow Slyther walked down a corridor and stopped as he looked at a giant stone door, "I guess the couple thousand traps and lava pit wasn't enough for the guardian to build, he had to make a large amount of doors as well, he, sadly for him, I saw these doors when his tribe was in it's prime" Shadow Slyther said before turning into black smoke.

The black smoke travelled through the small cracks in the door and reformed back into Shadow Slyther on the other side, the 7 Super Chaos Emeralds floated around an empty stand with a small slot in the centre, "so this is what holds Angel island in the sky, in place of the Master Emerald, the seven Super Chaos Emeralds, with enough power to hold this island in the air forever" Shadow Slyther said before smirking evilly.

He raised his hand and seven black tentacles began to reach for the Super Chaos Emeralds, Chaos formed next to Shadow Slyther and reeled it's aquatic fist to knock Shadow Slyther away, Shadow Slyther smirked and raised his other hand, "Chill, I'll be gone in a second" Shadow Slyther said as his hand made contact with Chaos' Fist, Chaos turned to ice as his fist touched Shadow Slyther's hand.

Shadow Slyther smirked as the ice slowly turned to stone, Chaos fully turned to stone in seconds, Shadow Slyther blew at Chaos and the once Aquatic beast slowly turned to dust. The tentacles latched on to the Super Chaos Emeralds and pulled them into shadow Slyther, he smirked as clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Angel island shook as it fell towards the Sea.

Ark - Vehicle Garage

Luke stuck his head up from his bike, "what's up?" Tails asked, "3 things, a large Chaos spike, a Dark aura spike and a powerful life force disappearing… Tails, how does Angel island stay in the air while the Master Emerald's gone?" Luke asked, "the Super Chaos Emeralds, why?" Tails asked.

"I bet Chaos guards them as well" Luke said, "yeah" Cream said, "that's the Chaos Spark and powerful life force, I think Angel island's missing it's power source, and Chaos might have been…" before Luke finished, Knuckles barged into the room.

"Angel Island has…" Knuckles stopped "fallen?" Luke finished, "yeah" Knuckles said, "I think Chaos is dead" Luke said, "how?" Knuckles asked, "I don't know, I can sense a dark aura spike as well, me and Tails will check it out, can you take a team to Angel island to find out what's happened?" Luke asked.

"Ok, I'll take Rouge, Shadow and Sonya, where are you going?" Knuckles asked, "You know that jungle near Hang castle?" Luke said, "Yeah..." Knuckles said, "I can sense the spike there" Luke stated before him and Tails left the room, Knuckles left the garage and searched for Rouge, Shadow and Sonya.

Lost Jungle – near Hang Castle

Luke and Tails walked along the safer parts of land in the Lost Jungle, the ground was still swamp and unsafe to tread carelessly, Luke stopped as he noticed a black sphere floating in the murky water, "I think I found the dark spike" Luke said as he picked the orb up, "what is it?" Tails asked, "a Sphere, created by darkness, Shadow Slyther's calling card" Luke said as the sphere, images of Eggman's death and Shadow Slyther taking the Super Chaos Emeralds ran through Tails and Luke's minds.

"Eggman's dead, Shadow Slyther killed him because Eggman's usefulness had ended" Tails said in shock at the news, "that's how he works, if one of his partners fails to become useful, he simply kills them, his goal is to rule the universe with an iron fist" Luke said before he quickly turned around with his hand on one of his swords.

Standing on a branch in front of them was Ambition and an orange haired man with a sword and shield on his back, he wore brown buckled boots black jeans and a green shirt, his eyes glowed lime green, "hmmm, Ambition and Rengorthen, how nice to see you both." Luke said.

"Rengorthen?" Tails asked, "he's the Dark Tribal of Duplication, he's powerful in the sense that he's an evil dictator, but he has little to no skill in combat and has no strategically knowledge" Luke said clearly and in ears shot of both Ambition and Rengorthen.

"Enough talk, Rengorthen, can you take care of the fox?" Ambition asked, "Easy..." Rengorthen said, "Tails, you got the coward, leave Ambition to me" Luke said before jumping at Ambition and drawing both his swords at the same time, Ambition jumped off the branch and formed his sword as Luke brought his left hand sword down.

Rengorthen jumped off the branch and landed 20 meters away from Tails, Tails removed the sword Luke gave him from his belt, Rengorthen smirked as he removed his sword and shield and readied himself, Tails moved the sword past his face and slowly lowered the sword.

Rengorthen ran at Tails and tried to ram the shield in Tails' face, Tails jumped away from the shield and blocked Rengorthen sword with ease, Tails quickly moved the sword and slightly cut Rengorthen's arm, "how dare you!" Rengorthen said before trying to duplicate himself, he found his powers leaving him as he looked at the cut.

"I guessed I might have to fight a Dark Tribal, so I coated my sword in melted aluminium, because the sword is angelic and can't be broken, the sword won't be damaged by coating it in another metal." Tails said as he pointed the sword at Rengorthen.

Rengorthen panicked, he could feel the power draining from his system.

(A/N Aluminium was the worst thing for a tribal, as a tribal, particles ran through the blood, they are always active and slightly enhance the body in a dormant form, but their enhancements are more powerful if it's the power's key factors, for instance Rikku was faster because she is one of the Tribals of speed, in a normal state, a person's abilities in battle would double when someone becomes a tribal, and transforming higher like when a Tribal's hair and eyes change colours, their abilities are enhanced further, in this form a Tribal's abilities will double, this is the reason for the need to use a wider battle area.

But if aluminium gets on a Tribal's skin, or worse in the blood stream, it will stop their powers, and their tribal enhancements won't work any more, their abilities will revert back to what a normal human can do, or what their race or the individual person can normally do.)

Rengorthen slowly backed away as he searched for a way to escape, Tails slowly advanced on Rengorthen and readied his sword, "please, I surrender" Rengorthen said as he dropped his sword and shield, Tails pointed his sword at Rengorthen's neck.

Tails picked up the sword and shield before taking two steps back and turning around, Rengorthen slowly removed a dagger from a compartment in his jeans, he ran at Tails and prepared himself to stab Tails, Tails heard the grass as Rengorthen ran, Tails turned and swung his sword before grabbing the knife and flipping Rengorthen to the ground.

Rengorthen breathed in deeply as he held the sword wound on his stomach, he slowly choked before his body became lifeless, an orange mist came out of Rengorthen's body and flew into Tails, Tails opened his eyes to see himself standing 10 meters away from him, both Tails' sheathed their swords and looked at each other carefully, the other Tails smirked and walked into Tails.

"Duplication, I see what the name means" Tails said as he walked over to the Typhoon.

Elsewhere in the Lost Jungle

Ambition flew into several trees and giant mushrooms, Luke smirked as his blue hair glowed vividly, he stood on a large branch as Ambition slowly picked himself up, "come on Ambition, I though you were stronger than this…" Luke said, Ambition jumped and brought his sword down but Luke blocked with ease.

Luke was about to bring his sword down but Ambition kicked Luke in the side, Luke flew through the air, his back made contact with several branches and trees before sliding across the ground, Luke pushed off the ground to get his footing but before his foot touched the ground, Ambition kicked him towards Hang Castle.

Luke hit the castle walls and rolled across the floor of the castle's halls as the window slowly fixed itself, "ok, I'm in Hang Castle, great, and from what I can tell I'm inside the castle itself, not it's grounds" Luke said as he pulled a piece of glass out of his arm.

Luke walked down the hall and passed several paintings of warriors or knights, the one thing he didn't notice was one of the painting's heads turned to look at him, Luke turned and blocked Ambition's sword as he noticed the empty painting, the two exchanged blows as they both entered a room with several statues in.

Ambition kicked Luke and Luke slid across the floor and touched an orb with weighting on, in a flash of light Luke disappeared, Luke slowly stood up and looked at the ceiling as he noticed Ambition standing on the ceiling looking for Luke.

'so, I'm on the ceiling, I love those orbs some times' Luke though to himself as he saw Ambition run though a doorway, Luke ran through a doorway that was on the ceiling, both Tribals ran into a room filled with staircases, Luke smirked as he jumped to the staircase above Ambition and touched another orb.

Luke fell towards Ambition and tried to strike him with both his swords, Ambition blocked Luke's sword and the two fought on the long and narrow stairway, after several sword strikes their blades locked and both of them jumped away from each other.

"I'm getting annoyed at this castle and its spirits, BE GONE" Ambition shouted as his body glowed, Luke covered his eyes as Ambition used his power to destroy Hang Castle, smoke emitted from Luke as he brushed ash off his shoulders, "man, normally you would have had me there, that was powerful, but sadly, my body is a lot tougher to kill" Luke said.

"Then I should find something to kill then" Ambition said as two purple bat wings folded around him, he jumped into the sky and flew off, Luke took a second to realise where he was heading, "Station Square" Luke said as he transformed into his Dragon Human form.

Angel Island – underground tunnels

Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Shadow and Sonya walked through the Island's tunnels as they headed for the secret Emerald chamber, "so why did you want to tag along?" Knuckles asked, "I would like to discover more about your race Knuckles" Cream said, "what about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Their history, I would like to know how advanced your race was, I heard they had found a cure for every disease" Cream stated as the group walked through the tunnel, Cream's battle armour was ready for anything as it scanned the area for traps, Shadow and Knuckles had insisted in walking in front of Cream and Sonya and Rouge walked next to Knuckles.

A purple see through shield separated Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow from Sonya and Cream, both Sonya and Cream gasped as they looked at the shield, Knuckles punched the Shield but it did not break, Rouge tried to teleport to the other side but the Shield would not allow her to do so.

"We'll find another way around the Shield, you go on ahead" Cream said as she looked at Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow, "be careful Sonya" Shadow said, "ok, you too" Sonya replied, Shadow nodded and Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow went down a corridor and turned.

As soon as the 3 were out of sight a door slammed behind Sonya and Cream, the two girls gasped again as it slammed shut, a noted door, hidden in the wall opened up to the left of the two women, "I think someone wants us to go down there" Cream stated.

Sonya formed two tri barrelled mini guns in her arms and walked down the hallway, Cream formed two crescent energy blades and followed Sonya.

(A/N for those of you who don't know, a crescent blade is a one edged weapon, it is a medium weight weapon and the entire thing is shaped like a crescent moon, the handle is inside the weapon itself, think of the blade as a 1/3 - 1/4 eclipsed moon with a small rectangular hole notched in the inner curve.

The entire outer edge is sharpened, the blade has no use for stabbing but you can blunt someone's weapon with ease, this blade could also be named a Tree blade, this is because one method of training was to cut a tree with the blade, because the blade edge was based on the sharpened of an axe, this thing could easily slice through bone.

A Crescent blade can be rested on someone's shoulder on the inner blunt side, also, because the weapon is powerful but lighter than normal swords, you can wield two with ease, sorry for the long explanation but in my life, there are some, dumb, dumb people, not that the readers of this Fan Fic is dumb but I like to keep everyone on the same page, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway sorry for holding things up and on with the Fic.)

Sonya and Cream emerged in a giant hall, standing at the opposite side where two female humans, the one on the left was a blond woman with glowing brown eyes, on her back was an assault rifle, a rocket launcher, a shot gun and a sniper rifle, she had two machine guns, two hand guns, two magnums and two flare guns.

She wore a black T shirt with writing that said 'bite me and your dead' in blood red, blue jeans with a second belt that had 12 grenades on, she war steel plate boots and had two knifes handing from her normal belt, "you think she's compensating for something?" Sonya asked, the other woman had black hair and red glowing eyes.

It was strange, but the other woman's choice of weaponry was similar, in fact, she wore the same style of weaponry as Luke, except her weapons were normal swords and a thick long sword on her back, she has a similar gauntlet but it has spikes on the shoulder, she word a green shirt that showed way to much of her skin.

Black jeans with a gold chain attached to the belt and brown buckled boots. "Mia can we kill them yet" the woman with way too many guns said, "Mina you're way to impatient" Mia said, "well they know our names now so can we get to the killing…now" Mina said.

"Ok" Sonya said as she unloaded bullets at Mina, Mina smirked as a shield blocked the bullets, "that must mean you're…" Cream trailed off as Mia looked at her, "I'm the Dark Tribal of Movement" Mia said as she jumped in the air and landed on the roof, her jump speed seemed incredibly fast, as if she had enchanted herself with a haste 30 spell.

Cream smirked as the screen in front of her face signalled for the speed boost, Mia drew both her swords and brought her left hand sword down, Cream blocked the sword with ease and kicked Mia, Mia flew to the wall but moved quickly to land safely, Mia lifted her hands and several large bricks (A/N as in back then they did not know the meaning of small, it's the kind of bricks you would find at a castle, in it's walls)

Cream sliced the bricks and blocked Mia's sneak attack, Sonya ducked behind a large chunk of debris as Mina took the rocket launcher off her back and fired it at Sonya, the rocket missed but hit the wall behind Sonya, Sonya aimed two tri barrelled rocket launchers at Mina.

Mina placed a shield in front of her and Sonya aimed at the roof above Mina and fired 2 rockets at the roof, debris fell from the roof, as the dust cleared Mina looked at her hair before gritting her teeth at Sonya. "You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" Mina shouted before removing 40 grenades from her belt and throwing them at Sonya.

Sonya warped behind another set of debris and prepared her tri-minis for another round, Cream brought her Crescent Blades down and they locked with Mia's twin long swords, Mia jumped back as the energy blades cut through the swords, she looked down at the sword handles and tossed them aside, she grabbed her thick long sword and readied herself.

Sonya formed a dart gun in her hand and fired it at Mina, the dart flew at Mina's shield but went straight through it and into mina's arm, "oh, don't worry, it's not poisonous, it's water, but the needle, is aluminium" Sonya said with a smirk on her face, in a blind rage Mina pulled out her two machineguns and fired at Sonya.

Sonya used Chaos Control to warp behind Mina, Mina turned around and Sonya formed a hand gun, within a second Mina gasped as a gun sounded through out the chamber, Mina looked down at her stomach to see that Sonya, had shot her in the head, Mina choked and gagged as she fell to the ground.

Sonya fired 4 more bullets to make sure Mina died, she dematerialised her gun as a light red smoke came out of Mina's body and flew into Sonya, several debris fell from the roof but Sonya simply lifted her hand and used a shield to block the falling debris, "I could get use to this" Sonya said as she looked over at Cream and Mia's fight.

Cream had already broken Mia's long sword, her own blades had been damaged in the fight, her weaponry systems were offline, "ok, lets deal with this like women" Cream stated as Mia ran at Cream, Mia kicked Cream in the stomach, Cream flew into a nearby wall, Mia ran at Cream as she slid down the wall but Cream moved out of the way.

Mia went head first into the wall from a grab that didn't go so well from Cream dodging, (A/N two women, both pissed, no weaponry… CAT FIGHT!!!) Cream punched Mia while she was on the floor but Mia grabbed Cream's arm and bit the arm, Cream yelped in pain and slapped Mia across the face.

Mia slowly got up and punched Cream's helmet, "ok, fine, no more nice Bunny!" Cream said as she grabbed Mia and performed a suplex on her. "How did you know…" Sonya trailed off as she watched from the side lines, "my step father trained me and I used to fight for the TV remote."

(A/N yes and even today Vector regrets teaching Cream wrestling moves)

Flash back

A 14 year old Cream watched a show on TV, it was some action show with romance in, Vector came in and switched the channel to a sports channel, "hey, I was watching that!" Cream shouted, "Cream, sweetie, you got to understand the one holding the remote, is in charge" Vector stated, Cream slowly grinned and soon after grinned menacingly.

Cream jumped at Vector and tried to grabbed the remote out of Vector's hand, the two rolled off the couch and on to the floor as the remote sat on the couch, Cream jumped on to the couch and back flipped off the couch and landed stomach first on to Vector.

Cream quickly got up ran to the wall, kicked off the wall and jumped into the air, she moved her elbow and performed an elbow drop on Vector, She sat on Vector's back grabbed one of his arms and pulled it back, Vector yelled as the pain ran through his arm.

Cream stopped the arm lock and stood up she quickly moved on foot and fell downwards with her elbow out, the elbow landed on Vector's back, she grabbed Vector's leg and began to pull and tug at it, Vector yelled as his leg twisted in a way it wasn't suppose to.

Cream moved Vector's body in front of the couch and sat down, she picked up the remote and placed both her feet on Vector's back and returned to watching her show.

End Flashback

Cream grabbed Mia's head as she slowly came around, "sorry" Cream said as she placed her arm round Mia's neck, Cream jumped backwards and loosened her grip as Mia fell head first to the ground, both Sonya and Cream heard the same clicking sound as Mia's head and neck bone made contact with the ground.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had it in you Cream!" Sonya said, "my step dad said that I should never loosen my grip, because if I do it could kill the receiver if I used enough force" Cream said as a brown smoke came out of Mia, the smoke flew into Cream, Cream looked at a door at the other end of the room.

Cream walked towards the door and pointed both her hands at the door, she parted her hands and the doors opened, "so movement can be used for anything, I could probably use it to fly as well" Cream said, both Sonya and Cream walked through the door and found themselves at the Secret Emerald chamber.

The women waited for Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge to arrive, half an hour later the 3 walked through a doorway and saw Cream and Sonya, "you two ok?" Knuckles asked, "Yeah, except for the couple of Tribals we faced" Sonya said calmly as she walked up to Shadow and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked, "Isn't it ok for me to hug my boyfriend after a battle?" Sonya asked, "It's ok, but normally you pin me to the ground and start…" Shadow was interrupted, "ok, that's quite enough information on that subject" Knuckles said.

Knuckles looked around the room, he searched the floor near one of the doorways, he walked to another part of the room to find a strange dust, he sniffed it once, closed his eyes and slowly got up, "what's wrong?" Rouge asked, "who or whatever did this, they were unnaturally powered."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, "from the looks of things, whoever got in here, came from that door, but it hasn't been opened, also, this strange dust, it's Chaos, or what's left of him" Knuckles stated, Cream and Rouge both gasped as they heard about Chaos' demise.

"So you're saying that, whatever stole the Super Chaos Emeralds, can walk through walls?" Cream asked, "No, parts of the cobwebs in the door seem to have been blown off, like something came through the cracks" Knuckles stated, "wait, haven't we seen someone turn into black smoke and reform in a different place?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, Shadow Slyther used that move to avoid several attacks, once his still forming body parts moved on their own" Shadow said as he looked around, "and I can still sense a lot of dark energy" he continued, "interesting, in the peak of it's time, your tribe prospered, their race was so advanced that it could out date us by a millennium" Cream said as she looked through the marking on the wall.

"Hmmm, a messenger came to your tribe one day, he said for it to advance further, they needed the Chaos Emeralds, before the tribe leader could thank him, the man disappeared as strangely as he came, also from what these markings indicate, Little Planet had a larger mass" Cream continued as she moved her hand over the marks.

"Huh… also at the time, just before the attack to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal, the chief's daughter was to…" Cream stopped as her hand ran over a blank space in the wall, "the markings are damaged, and it looks like the record was stopped, here, right after Chaos…" Cream said in disappointment.

"At least I know a little more about my past, can you tell how old the tribe dates back to?" Knuckles asked, Cream walked to another wall and noticed several markings, "Knuckles, your tribe prospered 500 years ago, and you, were their greatest warrior, by this marking you should be, over 500 years old" Cream said slowly.

"But how can that be…" Knuckles said, "ah, this could explain, it seems that after Chaos, Tikal, one of the last Echidnas of your tribe, sent you through time, to a place where you would be needed most, but the spell would also erase your memory" Cream said as she looked at the markings, "so, I'm from a tribe that existed 500 years ago, and I was sent to the future in case someone tried to use the Master Emerald for ill intensions?" Knuckles said.

"Huh, hmmm, it seems there are secret deposits of your race's technology in this island somewhere, I'm taking a picture of this so I can pin point the locations later" Cream said, "ok, we better get back to the Ark" Knuckles said before Rouge teleported them out of there.

Station Square

"Ok, the President is safe and GUN are evacuating the city" Terra said as she looked around, (there's more than one GUN base), "it's a good thing Tails wired a communicator to the Ark" Sonic said, "how much time till they arrive?" Amy asked, "NOW" both Sonic and Terra shouted in unison as something flew into one of the sky scrapers.

Terra teleported her self, Sonic and Amy out of harms way as debris fell, "what, only half of the city is evacuated" Sonic said, "you think that will stop Ambition from getting here early" Terra said, something flew out of the building and went though several buildings as it descended to the ground.

"From the blue hair and the fact we can't sense him…" Sonic said, "That's Luke" Terra said as she cringed at Luke going through 8 more buildings, Luke continued to fly backward and descend as he reach Station Square's residential area, Luke flew into a house with a blue roof, he crashed through the front wall and straight through the second wall into the kitchen.

"That was…" Sonic said slowly, Amy flicked open her mobile and selected a number, "Luke slowly came too as the phone in the house began to ring, as it reached its 8th ring, the answering machine began to play, "hi, you've reached the house of Sonic" Sonic's voice said, "and Amy" Amy's voice continued.

"We're not in right now so leave a message" Sonic's voice said, "After the beep" Amy's voice continued, the machine beeped, "LUKE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Amy's voice came over the machine for all the world to hear.

"She's so… going to kill me" Luke said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, the shelf above Luke cracked and Luke heard a rolling sound, he saw a blue bowling ball start to roll off the shelf above his head, "shit!" Luke said as the ball fell off the shelf and hit his face.

Luke slowly picked himself up as he wiped his hand across his face, he walked out of the kitchen and saw one of his Holy Swords on the floor, "oww" Luke said before picking the sword up, Luke opened the front door and walked through, he closed the front door and looked at Sonic and Amy's house, the front wall was gone, the only thing that stood was the door he just came through and its frame.

He turned around and noticed Ambition standing 30 meters away from him, waiting for Luke to get ready, the door he just came from creaked and fell to the floor as the rest of the house toppled, Luke turned his head and looked at the wreckage before turning back to look at Ambition.

"Are you insured?" Luke asked, "No, why would I be?" Ambition said, "good, lets dance" Luke said as he drew his twin swords and span them in his hands, he grabbed the handles and readied himself to fight Ambition.

End of Chapter

I am so cruel, the Tribal of Duel Destruction Vs. Dark Destruction in Station Square and it's surrounding cities mass destruction and the shit being kicked out of both Tribals, I don't think Station Square will be standing.

And if you disagree, these two like to kick the shit out of each other, every chance they get.


	17. Chapter 17 the truth of darkness

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Al bhed is in italics (if used), **Angelic in bold-italics (if used) **

**Chapter**** 17 the truth of darkness**

Station Square

Luke and Ambition stared at each other with their weapons poised for attack, both Luke and Ambition shot towards each other as blue and red lighting repelled off their swords as they made contact, Luke turned quickly to block Ambition's sword.

Ambition flurried Luke with sword attacks but Luke blocked each one with ease, Luke swung his left hand sword at Ambition, Ambition jumped over the blade and sung at Luke in mid air, Luke blocked Ambition's sword as he travelled over Luke's head.

Luke turned and swung his twin swords one after the other, a smirk travelled across both Ambition and Luke's faces as they fought, although Luke hated Ambition for destroying his home world, and Ambition hated Luke for killing him once, but both opponents got a thrill from fighting each other.

Luke jumped over Ambition and turned as he swung his sword, Ambition blocked Luke's sword and kicked Luke in the chest, Luke flew from the residential area to the main heart of Station Square, people avoided Luke as he landed on the ground and quickly got to his feet.

Ambition brought his sword down and Luke blocked the sword with one of his own as people ran from the battle, Luke avoided Ambition's vertical sword swing and kicked Ambition, Ambition flew through the air and several buildings from the kick, Luke placed one sword in its scabbard and the other on his shoulder as Ambition picked himself up from the floor.

Luke placed his free hand in front of him and waved it towards himself to goad Ambition, "bring it!" Luke said as Ambition ran towards Luke, Ambition jumped through the last building at Luke, Luke grabbed the handle of his sheathed sword and pulled the sword, the sheathed sword blocked Ambition's sword and Luke brought his other sword down.

The buildings that Ambition flew through began to fall from the holes in their structure and support beams.

Just off the outskirts of town people ran past Terra, Sonic and Amy as they screamed, "whoa, do they even realise what their doing?" Sonic asked, "one thing I have gotten used to over the years is that Luke gets a thrill from fighting strong opponents, it's just one thing I find adorable about him, no matter what, he never gives up on a good fight" Terra said as she smirked.

Luke and Ambition exchanged several blows as each showed no sign of exhaustion, Ambition jumped backwards through the window of a building and Luke followed, Luke blocked Ambition's sword and the two locked blades, Ambition slowly pressed his sword further towards Luke as both swords began to heat up from the friction.

Luke quickly swung his other sword and Ambition pulled away to avoid the blade, the two continued to strike at each other as they moved through a corridor as with each sword swing the walls became more damaged, an elevator door opened and people ran out in panic as Luke and Ambition fought as they moved into the elevator.

Luke and Ambition continued to fight as Luke accidentally hit a button and the elevator began to ascend, (A/N it's an industrial sized elevator) while Luke swung and Ambition blocked a panel fell from the roof of the elevator from their battle, Ambition jumped to the roof and Luke jumped out of the elevator as Ambition struck the elevator's cables.

A man ran towards the elevator door on the ground floor, "sir please, we need to evacuate" a gun soldier said. "I can't leave without that briefcase, it has my life's work in it." The man said, the elevator hit the ground floor and the doors blew off, "on second thoughts, lets go!" the man shouted as the two ran out the door.

Ambition flew out of the elevator control room and to the roof after both Luke and Ambition fought up the elevator shaft. Luke kicked Ambition off the building, as Ambition flew he sent a blade beam at the building's base, the building shook and fell as Luke got to the opposite side of the building and ran down its face as the building fell.

Luke landed on the floor and looked around for Ambition, Ambition quickly kicked Luke into the air as a yellow aura emitted from him, before Luke could recover he was above a skyscraper in mid air, Ambition kicked Luke towards the skyscraper, Luke impacted into the sky scraper and broke through its roof.

The force of the kick continued to propel Luke as he went through each floor, Terra cringed as she heard the sound of each impact. Luke stopped as he hit the ground floor and looked up at the 200 holes he made. Luke got up and walked through the spiral doors and out of the building.

Luke brushed the small debris off his armoured right shoulder and looked up at Ambition standing on the building opposite him, the building Luke came from fell into ruins behind Luke, "the Miyomar, I never knew he had the Miyomar stem, well two can play at that game" Luke said as a similar gold aura came over him.

Luke leapt into the air as Ambition chuckled. As both enemies got into range the two exchanged a series of sword swings in a much faster pace, blue and red energy emitted from the building they were on and both jumped away as the building exploded.

Luke quickly stabbed the building he was heading to with both his swords and he hung from its face, Ambition sliced half the building above Luke, Luke quickly got his footing on the side of the building and grabbed both his swords, Luke pulled back on his sword and the blades began to bend, he moved his hands and grasped the pommels and slowly pulled further before letting the sword catapult him towards the falling structure.

He flew towards the falling building and turned in mid air, Luke stabbed one of the building's windows and he began to run up the building's floor, a desk chair rolled towards Luke, he jumped over the chair and rolled across the floor, Luke quickly got up and continued to run through the floor towards the other side of the building.

Luke spun his sword around in mid air and stabbed the window in front of him, he stepped on the edge of the window frame and jumped from the falling structure, Luke fused his Holy Swords together into the holy Buster and removed Final Edge from his back.

Ambition chuckled as both of their swords met, Luke flipped over Ambition and kicked Ambition towards the ground. Ambition flew into the ground, dust covered the ground as Luke landed on another skyscraper.

"Yeah Tails, Luke's fighting Ambition and we evacuated Station Square, everyone's in the safe zone, how's things on your end?" Sonic asked, "everyone's ok and back on the ark, their in the com room with me" Tails replied.

Luke heard a strong grunt from the ground and saw a tank come through the smoke and dust, "Shit!" He said while preparing his sword, Luke struck his sword down as the tank came into range, the sword cut through the tank as the two halves past Luke.

Half of the tank flew past Terra, Sonic and Amy and Terra cringed as she heard something breaking behind her, "was that your bike?" Amy asked, Terra slowly turned her head and looked at her demolished bike and the tank half, "LUKE ANGELO NAFEROUS!" Terra shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ark – COM Room

Shadow began to slowly laugh as he heard Terra shouting Luke's full name, "Angelo, oh I can see the mileage I can get out of this, he just lost his ego" Shadow said with a giant smirk on his face.

Station Square 

Luke and Ambition had landed on the ground and continued to fight, Ambition kicked Luke and sent him through several buildings and into Station Square's shopping mall, Luke flew into a store and hit several shelves before stopping, "Attention custodial workers, there has been a spill from the check out to the meat department, clean up is mandatory, clean up is mandatory" a female electronic voice said.

(A/N the shopping mall has a computer running the announcements)

Luke slowly came to as milk poured on his hair, although the milk stung from the small cuts that were trying to close up he ignored the pain and he slowly picked himself up, blood covered his right arm as his regeneration abilities slowed down, Luke fused his Holy Buster and Final Edge together.

The Final Long Sword glowed as blue energy travelled through the blade, Ambition smirked as he stood at the opposite side of all the recent holes Luke's body made, his sword glowed red as his eyes glowed vividly, Luke's own eyes glowed the same as both opponents channelled their Tribal powers into their weapons.

Luke slowly walked forwards as his face and right arm were blood stained from his cuts that had finally healed, Ambition did the same and he began to walk faster, Luke changed from a walk to a sprint as he grasped the Final Long Sword behind him, Ambition smirked as his own sword grew with dark powers and he ran towards Luke.

Luke ran at Ambition and hopped through each hole not decreasing in speed, both enemies yelled as they came within range of each other and both of them swung their swords at each other, the sword connected, for about a millisecond the battle remained quiet, their destruction powers collided and erupted in a city wide explosion.

As the dust settled, both Luke and Ambition breathed heavily from exhaustion, Ambition's hair slowly changed from red to black as his eyes turned from yellow to green. Luke smirked as Ambition noticed the loss in strength and slowly stepped back, "I guess you gain some credit for once, but I will not fall here" Ambition said before running into a dark portal.

Luke's swords de-fused and returned to their scabbards, Sonic, Amy and Terra ran up to Luke, Terra was poised to shout at Luke, before she could get chance Luke collapsed and everything blacked out , Terra caught Luke as he fell and Sonic called Tails, "Tails, did you say Reeve's finished with the med lab?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked, "can you warp us back to the Ark?" Sonic asked before the group vanished and reappeared on the Ark, Kai helped Luke off Terra and both of them carried Luke to the med bay. As they entered, a man leaned against the wall, he had red hair, white glowing eyes and a white coat with black boots, "there's no time to explain, please lie him on the table" the man said. They were reluctant to do so but they followed his orders and the man injected Luke with some form of chemical.

"It's good to see you again Terra" the man said. "what...oh, Darnus, I hardly recognised your new form" Terra said, the man's facial features changed, "I guess nothing gets past you Terra, Luke will be fine, but he'll be in pain when he wakes up" Darnus said.

"Err, question, who are you?" Sonic said, "I believe this room is not fit for explanation, how about we move to another room more appropriate, say the meeting room" the man said before the group reappeared in the meeting room, Sonic looked around to find Darnus had not only teleported the people in front of him but everyone on the Ark.

"Now...where should I begin to explain" Darnus said while sitting down, the others followed and sat down, "who are you?" Tails asked, "ahhh, yes, but it is more what am I, you should be asking" Darnus said while Tails rubbed his chin "I am an Ancient, I guess that is an answer that leaves you with more questions" Darnus said before everyone except Terra and Kai nodded.

"Ancients are a race of higher beings we exist on another plain to mortals, we have no set form and can change at will, except our gender, in a way, we keep the universe's balance in check. My race believes in leaving fail safes for every planet, in case that planet reached its decadence. Sadly our ultimate dooms day device, the tribal powers did not go according to plan, as you have seen" Darnus said.

"So in a way, you are beings of power, why can't you clean up this mess?" Shadow asked, "we have a strict code, although I ignore the code more often than not, I can not fight a war for people, project Tribal is my creation, but enough of that, I have come to explain what you are truly up against" Darnus said.

"I guess we all want to know, what is Shadow Slyther, really?" Sonic asked, "he is a banished Ancient, he was cast into a mortal and banished over 5 millennia ago, I guess your wondering why he's still around, every 1000 years, he creates a new body for himself, and calls himself the Shadow form of whoever the body is cast after" Darnus said.

"Wait, so how powerful is he?" Tails asked, "We stripped him of his ancient powers when we banished him, but he basked in Grefit's dark pools and gain a large amount of dark power, we locked almost all of the universe's dark power into that planet and he absorbed it" Darnus said.

"That's the name that the Catoran use, what's its real name…" Terra asked, "its real name is in a different tongue and I dare not speak it, but it's name in our tongue, is Marcarbens, we lost all knowledge of where the planet is" Darnus said, "so Shadow Slyther is the latest model of different copies of people and he was once an Ancient, he uses dark power to create his new body every 1000 years." Cream said

"Yes Cream, anyway, I only came here to inform you of what needs to be said, Shadow Slyther must be stopped, if he found away to activate the Marcarbens core, he would activate every dooms day device in existence…I must go, my people would get suspicious if I stayed here too long." Darnus said before disappearing.

"I apologise for the interruption but you may want to see this" Bit said before turning the TV on.

"This just in, a strange silver haired man has appeared in Soleanna city, the guards are trying to fight back but are having little success and…ahhh" the woman screamed as a sword went through her back, the man walked up to the camera and the group gasped as Sephiroth showed up on screen.

"Cloud, I know you're watching this, I want you to meet me in Soleanna in one hour, if not, this town will be laid to waste!" Sephiroth said before the transmission ended, "there is also another dark pocket, this one registers as Mephiles the Dark, I would suggest Shadow deals with that foe." Bit said.

Shadow got up and walked away from the table, "ok, I'm on it" he said before leaving the room, "I guess I better get to Soleanna" Cloud said before getting up, "be careful" Tifa said. Cloud and Shadow, entered the teleporter room and took different exits.

Ark Med Lab

Terra walked into the med lab and sat on a chair next to Luke, a heart rate monitor beeped, Terra looked at Luke and sighed, "When will the fighting stop?" Terra asked herself as the heart rate meter began to speed up, she looked at Luke and noticed his face was scowling.

Dream world – Luke

Luke looked around and saw a vast desert, "Luke, I though you were off fighting on other planets?" Laura asked as she appeared behind him, Luke was about to reply when a red beam went through her chest. Laura collapsed to the floor and Ambition stood in front of Luke, but he was different, he had dark purple skin and black eyes with no pupils.

Before Luke could say or do anything the world around him changed as the land moved towards a field filled with a vast fog, "the far plain" he said to himself before the scenery around him moved, he went deeper in to the far plain and went through a dark portal to another world.

The world was filled with barren wasteland and pools of dark water, standing on a cliff in front of him was Shadow Slyther, "Luke... LUKE WAKE UP!"

Ark Med Lab

Luke shot up and he breathed heavily as cold sweat covered him, Terra hugged him and he slowed down his breathing, "you ok?" Terra asked, "yeah, just a nightmare, or premonition" Luke said as he realised his surroundings.

Shadow Slyther's castle – somewhere

Ambition stormed through the castle corridors, he passed Shadow Slyther leaning on a wall and stopped, "What?" Ambition said abruptly, "oh, I believe Luke trounced you, that's quite a shock Ambition, but, what if I said there was a way for you to become more powerful?" Shadow Slyther said.

"I'm listening" Ambition said with a hint of cruelty in his voice, "yes, there is a way, but how would you use it, I say you should break Luke at his weakest link, his sister" Shadow Slyther said, "interesting, and what is this power source?" Ambition said. "Why ambition, I already sent you for one, a jewel with unlimited power, a Chaos Emerald, all you have to do is tap into its power and you'll become stronger." Shadow Slyther said holding out a Chaos Emerald.

Ambition grasped the Emerald in his hand and smirked as his hair changed back to red and his eyes to yellow.

Soleanna – city

Cloud walked into the city and Sephiroth smirked as he saw Cloud, "so you came after all, quite interesting Cloud. I though you wouldn't show up" Sephiroth said, "if I have to, I'll go anywhere to stop you" Cloud said, "then, I guess I'll have to send you where you can't stop me, your grave" Sephiroth said before jumping at Cloud.

The two locked blades and began to fight in the street, although they were formidable adversaries, Cloud's skill had increased dramatically since the last time they crossed blades. Sephiroth warped in front of Cloud and tried to strike at him but Cloud blocked with ease.

Sephiroth warped behind him but Cloud blocked behind him with ease, 'Sephiroth, I learned a lot last time we met, like how you'll appear...' Cloud thought as he swung his blade and made contact with Sephiroth's stomach. "here!" Cloud said as his sword sliced Sephiroth's stomach.

Cloud smirked as Sephiroth grabbed his stomach, he coughed and he slowly fell to the floor as his stomach continued to bleed, "you use the same moves time and time again, and I'm stronger now." Cloud said as Sephiroth fell to the floor. Sephiroth's body slowly turned to dark ooze and drained into the floor.

Bikanel Island

Laura drank some water from a canister and capped the top, Ambition appeared near the group, "well what have we here, a Tribal get together?" Ambition said, without warning Talos tried to punch Ambition in the face but Ambition grabbed the fist as his skin slowly turned dark purple.

Ambition held out a Chaos Emerald and smirked as his hair turned gray and all of his skin turned dark purple, "so…this is Hyper, I've finally achieved the ultimate power, a power beyond any other Tribal!" Ambition said as he forced Talos' fist back into his face.

Ark

Luke quickly ran down the corridor while Terra followed, "Luke you need rest" Terra said, "I can't my sister's in danger" Luke said, Sonic and Amy heard what Luke said as Luke and Terra passed them, Amy ran down the corridor and Sonic followed, they ran into the warp gate room and Luke pressed a button to activate one of the devices.

Bikanel Island

Rikku tried to kick Ambition but met with brutal results as Ambition kicked her in the jaw, he saw a glowing portal behind Laura and smirked, "Laura!" Luke shouted as he jumped out, Laura turned but before she could answer a red beam went through her left shoulder.

Luke caught her as she fell, "Laura, Laura speak to me!" Luke shouted, Laura slowly tried to open her eyes, "Luke? I'm sorry, we couldn't see this war of light and darkness end" Laura struggled to say, "Sonic, Amy, Terra, take care of my sister" Luke said as he slowly lay her down.

"Awww, what, you couldn't save her, that's nothing new, I remember Vivi having a similar fate" Ambition said mockingly, "you'll pay…" Luke said as his mind blanked, rage filled his body as sorrow filled his heart, "what?" Ambition said, "YOU'LL PAY!" Luke yelled as his powers escalated.

Darnus' workshop

A screen bleeped and he looked up from his work, "what's this, Destruction seal broken?" Darnus got up and looked at a panel through a blast proof window, one panel glowed vividly as several cracks appeared on the surface, he quickly looked at a screen and noticed the vital signs of one of the Tribals was critical, he clicked on a panel and read the name, Laura Mary Nefarous "so, it has come to this, Luke, take revenge for your sister" Darnus said as the panel broke and glowing energy flowed freely out of the seal.

Bikanel Island

Luke yelled as a beam covered his body, "WHAT!" Ambition yelled as he charged at the beam but repelled off its surface, "please be ok Luke" Terra said, Laura stared at the beam and struggled to keep her body working, inside the beam Luke transformed into his Tribal form and his hair glowed vividly as his eyes turned completely white and glowed.

His clothing changed and glowed with Holy light, white leather point toed boots covered his feet, silky baggy pants, a cloth sleeveless shirt and a blue glowing scarf around his waist, his skin slowly turned from natural to white and glowed vividly, his hair began to spike upwards and stand on end as it changed from blue to white.

Two golden bands clasped around his wrists and locked into place, the beam slowly turned into a ball and began to decrease in size, Luke's body glowed vividly before it died down and Ambition, Sonic Amy, Terra and Laura (A/N she's dying but not dead yet), Luke floated high in the air with his eyes closed.

Thoughts ran through his head off the last words his sister said to him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ambition, "what… you can fly?" Ambition said in shock. "oh, I can do more than just that, LET ME SHOW YOU!" Luke shouted as he jumped back in the air before shooting towards Ambition.

Ambition smirked and readied himself to punch Luke but before he got chance he doubled over as he saw Luke's fist in his stomach. Seconds passed as Ambition took in the force, Ambition flew back from the delayed force of the punch and hit the top of several sand dunes.

Luke floated a few centimetres above the ground, he flew after Ambition at blistering speed, as he came within meters of the sand dunes, each dune dissolved and left a hole line for a few seconds till gravity caused the remainder of the dune to fall, Ambition took one glance at the dunes and saw the dunes fall, he searched his surroundings for Luke but could not find him.

Ambition noticed Luke's foot near his face and saw that Luke had flown ahead of Ambition and had started a kick, Ambition flew as the foot made contact and Luke flew in front of his flight course and kicked him again, Luke kicked Ambition higher into the air and flew ahead to knock Ambition back down.

After hitting Ambition he flew to the ground and punched Ambition back, Ambition screamed as the pain from a sudden stop and the punch.

Sonic, Terra and Amy watched as Luke's fury was unleashed on Ambition, "can't we do anything to help Laura?" Amy asked, "Only a tribal of equal or stronger power can cure wounds made by Tribal powers, and the only one who could do that now is..." Terra got interrupted, "kicking Ambition's ass" Sonic continued.

Laura coughed and struggled to breath, "Amy..." Laura said, Amy turned and walked to Laura, she kneeled next to Laura and picked up her hand, "Amy, I didn't get long to know you, but you're a kind hearted person, please, tell my brother I'm sorry…" Laura said as a pink glow travelled through Laura's arm and into Amy's.

Amy's eyes dimly glowed as Laura's eyes began to lose their glow, a blue mist travelled out of Laura as her body began to fade into the mist, "I will always guard you" Laura said as the mist went into Amy, Terra and Sonic stared as gold lines began to appear on her back, the lines joined and made a circular symbol with a scythe and angel wings.

Laura's body disappeared as Amy's eyes glowed brightly, "Terra, what just happened?" Sonic asked, Amy turned to both of them and smiled, "Laura transferred her power to me, I am now the Tribal of Shielding, and I already have a guardian..." Amy said as a ghost version of Laura appeared.

Ambition flew through the air and landed, Luke jumped on Ambition and rapidly punched him, Luke's arms were a blur as he pummelled Ambition with his fists, Luke stood up and placed one foot on Ambition's chest, "how, how can you be..." Ambition struggled to say, "you skipped evolution and I transformed naturally, in a way, you have only half what a real Hyper Tribal has, Darnus once said, Hyper times your power by 5, and without these bracelets, the grand total, is times 100 a Tribal's normal strength and power!" Luke said as he flicked his left hand bracelet.

Ambition saw the look in Luke's white eyes and stared in shock, "wait, you can't..." he said, "Ambition, the one who destroys worlds and ruined lives, to me, I've lost my parents, my home world, my disabled grand father, and the last survivor of our world other than me, my sister, this is my retribution!" Luke said as he grasped one of the gold bracelets and removed it from his hand.

Luke grabbed the other bracelet and removed it from his wrist, a wave of power flew through him, he grabbed Ambition and threw him into the air, Luke flew in front of Ambition's flight path and charged all his Tribal energy into himself, Luke released the energy and Ambition screamed as he was engulfed from the blast.

Terra, Sonic, Amy and her guardian Laura watched the 20 mile wide explosive sphere that floated above the harsh desert, Ambition's screams could be heard for miles as his body was torn apart fragment by fragment from the blast, the blast slowly dissolved and Luke floated to the floor.

He landed on the ground and Terra ran towards him, she jumped and hugged him as tears flowed from Luke's eyes, Sonic and Amy followed and watched the couple as Luke released all of his sorrow, "Bro, why are you crying?" Laura asked in her spirit form, Luke looked up from Terra and he saw Laura's spirit behind Amy.

"I... I let you die" Luke said, "it's no big deal, sure I'm dead, but I can still stay on this plain as Amy's guardian, I transferred my powers over to her, so there's no need for tears..." Laura said as Luke wiped his eyes, "but... that doesn't mean you can go back to laughing at my downfalls" Laura said in a bossy way.

"Same old Laura, the twilight beast" Luke said with a smirk on his face. "Bro, you had to go and ruin it by telling Amy what she can turn into…" Laura moaned, "So I can use all of Laura's biological forms like Luke's Angelic and Reaper forms?" Amy asked, "actually, yeah, and you can summon me into items, that's about it, well I need rest, catch you on the flip side Luke" Laura said before fading out.

Talos stood on his knees as he saw everything that had come to pass, Luke turned and looked at Talos. The two Tribals normally couldn't stand each other, the only thing that each of them shared was the love they both had for Laura, Luke loved Laura as his sister, Talos loved Laura in secret, for he was never able to admit his feelings to her.

For 3 hours, Talos wept for the loss, the man was normally as strong as iron, but his heart was like any other, as his tears stopped, he slowly picked himself up and wiped his eyes. "Luke, I'm tagging along, I know we don't get on, but I want to show my last respects for Laura" Talos said, Luke smiled and nodded slightly.

Rikku picked up the Chaos Emerald and walked towards the group, "I'm coming too, for Laura..." Rikku said, Luke pressed a button on his watch and the group was teleported back to the ark.

Dusty Desert – Ruins – Core

Mephiles tossed a Chaos Emerald up into the air and caught it again as he patently waited for a foe to appear, Shadow calmly walked into the room and pulled out his gun. "So, you showed up Shadow, I was thinking you'd bring more people than yourself, but it seems your over confidence got the better of you" Mephiles said in his creepy voice.

"I don't have time for this" Shadow said, before Mephiles could reply Shadow clicked his fingers, time slowed to a stand still and Shadow walked up to Mephiles and took the Chaos Emerald out of his hand, because of Mephiles' ooze like body Shadow removed some of the black ooze and took a grenade off his belt.

The grenade glowed with several runes and a cross on its shell, he stuck the grenade inside Mephiles and placed the ooze back into place, Shadow walked away and smirked as he turned around and clicked his fingers. Mephiles looked at the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand and then at the glowing spot on his body that glowed brighter by the second.

Shadow smirked and waved as the grenade exploded and a blinding light filled the room, when the light died down Shadow looked at Mephiles who had been turned into stone, the statue fell and shattered as Shadow turned and walked out of the room holding the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control" Shadow yelled before warping to the Ark.

Shadow Slyther's castle – somewhere

Shadow Slyther stood in his castle's main hall with Metal Sonic (A/N the one in Sonic Heroes), Black Doom and a representative of Mephiles' dark army. "As you see, Eggman and Mephiles were killed by our enemy, but I have an offer for you, swear alliance to only me, and I will fill you with powers that you could only dream off." Shadow Slyther said with a smirk on his face.

"What about my army? I hope they will be empowered as well" Black Doom said, "the legion of robots will also want an upgrade" Metal Sonic said, "yes, your armies will also be improved" Shadow Slyther said. The Representative held out his paw and Shadow Slyther smirked, he grasped the paw and each one of Mephiles' army changed as their bodies became harder and grew spikes and claws on unnatural places.

Black Doom followed and his powers grew. His body changed to a human form but the eyes like Black Doom's, "now, this is power!" Black Doom exclaimed, "hmmm, I shall think on the matter" Metal Sonic said as he left the room, Shadow Slyther smirked as the black ooze below the planet changed all of Eggman's robots to harder and more powerful versions.

As Metal Sonic walked through the halls and corridors he seemed to get the feeling of insecurity as he turned to see a blank wall, "hmmm, data shows that there should be a door here, it must be corrupt." Metal Sonic said as he continued to walk down the corridor, a light scurrying sound could be heard as Metal Sonic continued to walk through the corridor.

A small amount of brick dust fell on Metal Sonic's shoulder, he dismissed it as the castle's age and continued to walk, he barely noticed the train of falling dust travelling behind him, Metal Sonic turned and his scanners scanned the corridor, a slight blade sound could be heard above Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic quickly looked above him to come face to face with 2 rows of metal claws, he took a quick glance at the monster before its clawed hands ripped through Metal Sonic's neck and ending the robot's life.

(A/N that was a Crimson Scythe, the monster has 5 long and very sharp claws on its feet and hands. Like all of Shadow Slyther's army they can't speak, their mouth is a big zigzag line similar to all of Shadow Slyther's army, no lips only 6 top and 5 bottom triangular teeth, this type like to use stealth kills, but don't be fooled. Their just as deadly in frontal assaults, the claw like hands allow them to climb on walls and ceilings.)

Shadow Slyther smirked as a Crimson Scythe appeared next to him and said a series of clicks and crackles (A/N almost all of his army can't talk they can only make a noise), "good, gentlemen, I must leave for this evening, please excuse my absence." Shadow Slyther said before leaving the room.

End of Chapter

You may have guessed that Shadow Slyther is only helpful when there is a use for them both, because Metal Sonic did not say yes he killed Metal Sonic.

What should I put for the next chapter I wonder? Oh and if you liked Laura, she's not coming back, she stays dead.


	18. Chapter 18 and so the real game, begins

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

Al bhed is in italics (if used), **Angelic in bold-italics (if used) **

**Chapter**** 18 And so the real game, begins.**

Ark – Luke and Terra's room

(A/N for all of you who could not guess, Terra moved in) Luke got out of bed and looked over at Terra as she slept peacefully, Luke smiled and picked out his clothes, as he finished putting on his daily attire Terra stirred and slowly sat up.

"Where you going?" She asked, "I need you to talk in the meeting in my place, tell everyone about Marcarbens, like its history, my notes are in that case." Luke said as he strapped his sword holster belts on. "so…where are you going?" Terra asked.

"I think I know how to get to Marcarbens, I'm going to go get help" Luke said, "to get…you do know they'll most likely say no." Terra said before Luke kissed her, "wish me luck" Luke said as he headed out the door, "Good luck" Terra said before she fell back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Luke walked down a corridor towards the warp room. "Yo, where are you going?" Sonic asked, "Several places…" Luke said, "Must be something important to get you serious, mind if I tag along" Sonic said. "Not at all" Luke said as he tossed an orb into the air.

The orb glowed with a strange light, the orb landed back in Luke's hand, he tossed it in front of him and the orb expanded into a glowing liquid orb of light, "I won't lie, it hurts like mad" Luke said before jumping into the glowing orb, Sonic jumped after Luke and the orb disappeared.

They both floated in complete darkness for a second before lights filled the darkness, a silver circle appeared in front of them that slowly opened inwardly into a glowing tunnel. Both Sonic and Luke shot through the tunnel as a giant pulling force moved them at blistering speeds.

The tunnel slowly stopped glowing as the tunnel become see-through, Sonic stared at the millions of glowing orbs and tunnels, before Sonic could speak they entered one of the orbs, on the inside the orb had several holes each with different markings.

As they were dragged through another hole Sonic looked around and saw that most of the orbs were connected by tunnels and tubes, "what is this place?" Sonic asked. "You know, it doesn't have a name, it was built for anyone who holds the key, that orb I was holding before, this place is connected to almost every planet in the Universe" Luke said.

"Almost?..." Sonic asked, "Some places aren't connected, since Shadow Slyther cut the tubes, if I have a set destination in mind, I will go where I want to go, but if I choose the planet that most needs me, I could end up anywhere" Luke said as they entered another orb.

The pulling force dragged them upwards through a tube to another orb, the force dragged them through a tunnel in front of them with different colored symbols, they both hit a wall of glowing liquid and emerged from the glowing sphere to land on a marble floor.

Sonic looked around as the stinging in his skin slowly died down, several people stopped and looked at the hedgehog and whispered amongst themselves, Sonic slowly began to notice that each person had 2, 4 or 6 pairs of dove like wings.

The glowing sphere landed in Luke's hand and Luke placed it back in his pocket.

"They're…" Sonic slowly said, "Angels?, we're in the angelic realm" Luke said as he walked up the marble steps and placed his hand on a pair of doors, the doors glowed as Sonic followed and looked around, the doors slowly opened as a holy light emerged from the inside.

They both walked through the light and Sonic stared in amazement at the realm, the angelic people wore clothing similar to humans but nothing dark or sinister, several guards in glowing white armor crossed Luke's path, some saluted, while Luke saluted to others.

Both Sonic and Luke walked through a park filled with lakes of clear water and trees filled to the brim with fruit, "this place looks like paradise…" Sonic stated as they left the park, "why do you think they protect it so well, this place if fill with no need for money, people do good deeds for the sake of doing them. So long as the cause is just and clear" Luke said as he began to climb some steps towards what looked like a giant hall.

"So where are we going?" Sonic asked, "The _**Ucnouli **_**(Council)**" Luke said, "huh?" Sonic said, Luke laughed before reaching the top step, "it means Council in angelic, I'll teach you some time if you want" Luke said, "I'll pass" Sonic said, Luke and Sonic entered and walked up to the reception desk.

The receptionist continued to look down at her papers as Luke and Sonic stood in front of her, "_**Yma I pehl uyo?**_ (May I help you?)" She asked. _**"I dnne ot eskap ot het Ucnouli eddayemiatl no a scea fo ignfhgtn na ryma fo srdaknee **_(I need to speak to the Council immediately on a case of fighting an army of darkness.)" Luke said.

"_**Nad uyo rea?**_ (And you are?)" The woman asked, "Luke Angelo Naferous" Luke said as the receptionist slowly looked up and her glasses fell on to her face from her head, "I'll have them call right away mister Naferous, errr I'm sorry for making you wait but would you like to sit in the meeting room Mister errrr…. Sir!" The Receptionist stuttered in panic as Luke walked to the meeting room door and Sonic followed.

20 minutes passed before 10 regal like angels walked into the meeting room, Sonic watched them enter as they each took an allocated seat, Sonic looked among the people to see 3 females and 7 males, one of the females sat in a taller chair and stretched her arms before placing both of them on the chair's arm rest.

"I'm glad the council was able to make good time, _**erwhw si**_ _**ghig drlde **_Desiso? (Where is high elder Desiso?)" Luke asked. "_**M'I ysoor ot eotrep atha eh edie 3 ydsa oag.**_(I'm sorry to report that he died 3 days ago.)" one of the people said.

"_**M'I**_ _**ysoor ot rahe hath. **_(I'm sorry to hear that.)" Luke said in a disappointed tone, "anyway I think we should refrain from talking in our cherished tongue for respect of my friend" Luke said. "Who is?" one of the elders spoke, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said proudly.

"Quite an energetic fellow" one of the council members said followed by a light amount of laughter among the elders. "Please, Elders, we came here today to deal with current matters, not taking the piss of other races" Luke shouted in a soft manner.

"Very well, what is it you want to discuss with us?" a Female elder in the center said, "well elder Angelic, sorry, high elder Angelic, as you know I've been fighting the being known as Shadow Slyther for some time, I have reason to believe that I know the location of his home planet." Luke said.

"And the reason is?" Angelic said, "each angel has premonitions and I have had one, first it was my sister dying and it also showed me the way to his home planet, my sister has already died, meaning the rest of the premonitions will be correct." Luke said.

"Hmmm, and where do you believe this portal or way to his planet is??" one of the male elders asked, "in the bowels of the far plain the only way in is Zanarkand, we need the angels' help because of an army that currently occupies the surrounding area" Luke said, the elders conversed amongst themselves.

"What's happening now?" Sonic whispered to Luke, "the elders are conversing if they should help us or not, of course High elder Orkensen hates Michael's blood line for being a mixed blood hero" Luke said as he watched the elders carefully.

"So their voting?" Sonic asked, "No, the decision of the council must be unanimous, Orkensen is the only one on the council who hates my guts, so most of it will be either his pride or his ability to do what is right…" Luke said as the council sat back down.

"The council has decided, that the angels will not fight along side you" elder Angelic said, Luke's eyes scanned the room, each elder looked disturbed by something as Elder Orkensen grinned, "so it's your pride that won" Luke said before standing up and bowing to the new high elder.

Both Sonic and Luke left the room, as they both walked out of the building, Luke threw the warp sphere in front of him, both Sonic and Luke jumped through and traveled through the same web of tunnels and spheres, as Sonic looked around he noticed they were heading downwards towards the bottom of the web.

Most tunnels were cut off or destroyed, as they hit the liquid like wall they emerged on grey paving, Sonic looked around at the world they entered and noticed its dark area and old trees, the land seemed haunted and devoid of life. Luke walked up to a pair of iron bar gates in front of them and pushed the gate open.

The gate creaked and the two heroes entered the seemingly haunted grounds, Luke changed into his reaper form and began to walk down a path towards a very big, old and creepy mansion, "what is this place?" Sonic asked, "the land of the reapers, if you weren't with me they'd kill you on sight" Luke said.

The two entered the mansion, "Grim, you here?" Luke shouted as he looked around the main hall, the hall was filled with silence before a man in similar clothing walked down the stairs in front of them, "that's Grim's steward, he controls most reapers while Grim is away taking care of the netherworld" Luke said as the man walked towards them.

"Yes, most except you" the man said, "Luke, what do you want, I am very busy taking care of evil souls" the man continued. "Well I need the Reapers to fight an army" Luke said, "why should the reapers help you, you're not even really one of us" the man said, "Look Resen, this is bigger than pride, for once can we cut the crap and do what is right, you know as well as I do how close Shadow Slyther is to destroying the Reaper planet" Luke said.

"The Reapers wont help you here, end of discussion" Resen said, "I hope Grim has fun when he find out your choice" Luke said before leaving the building as Sonic followed, the two re-entered the warp sphere and traveled back to the Ark.

Ark – Meeting room

The group sat around a table as Terra pushed a few buttons, "ok, I think I know why Zanarkand is being guarded by a giant army, all the faith chambers were sealed after Vegnagun but Zanarkand was spared, it was then invaded by Shadow Slyther's army because they wanted to use the far plain as a gateway to his planet" Terra said.

"But how come no one has found Shadow Slyther's planet before now??" Amy asked, "Well, Luke gave me history notes on the planet, it was once chained to its moon, it was the size of Jupiter and its moon was the size of Earth." Terra explained.

Amy slowly sank into her chair as her brain ran through possibilities, "the only planet that fits that description is…Little planet, but it's been gone for years now" Amy said as she thought about her home from way back when.

Luke and Sonic entered the room and sat down in chairs. "I just got a call from Earth 3, Gaia and Spira, dark armies are on the move" Luke said, "so what are we gonna do?" Tails asked, "Cloud, you go to earth 3 with the others and protect your home planet, the same for Gaia and Spira, the rest of us are heading for the Calm Lands in Spira" Luke said.

"We're taking the fight to Shadow Slyther's front door, bet ya he'll be surprised" Sonic said cheerfully.

The group went their separate ways, Cloud's gang went to Earth 3 and Zidane's to Gaia, the rest of the group went on to Spira, as they landed in the Calm Lands Luke pulled out a communicator, "Yuna, what's the damage to Luca" Luke asked, "we're holding up surprisingly well" Yuna said over the communicator.

The group looked past the Calm Lands at the mount that was covered in dark creatures. "Ok, there is no way we can go against that…and survive" Talos said, "what's the matter Talos, you never we're one to back away from a fight", the group turned to look at the entrance to Macalania forest.

A woman with golden blond hair walked out of the forest with a long bow on her back, the woman wore a green sleeveless shirt with string between the low cut opening, brown leather knee length boots, blue jeans, a shoulder pad on her left shoulder, on her left arm an armour padded long glove and a fingerless short glove on her right. Her blond hair was tied in a braided ponytail and two short sabers at her belt.

"Christine, long time no see, I heard you were living with the elves on another world" Luke said, "I was, and I brought reinforcements" Christine said as several people with pointy ears walked out of the forest and stood behind her.

"You're a saint sometimes Christine…" Luke said, Talos smirked and looked at the barrier that slowly began to fade, "Luke, heads up, looks like they're making their move." Talos said. Luke walked up to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Calm Lands and saw the dark army entering through the opposite entrance.

"Ok…" Luke stopped as rays of light peered through the clouds and landed next to them, the angelic Elder Angelic appeared in holy battle armour and smirked as she walked up to the group, "Elder Orkensen has taken a leave of absence and it seems the Council is in favor, the Angelic armada will once again help the bloodline of Michael Naferous" Angelic said.

"Don't forget about us" a groggy voice said, seconds later Grim appeared with the other reapers except Resen, "once I heard what happened I rounded up my men and got here as fast as I could, I'm glad I made it, this looks like it's gonna be fun" Grim said.

Luke laughed lightly and smirked, "always the comical one eh? Glad you made it" Luke said before walking to the edge of the cliff and looking out over the Calm Lands, "the board is set, the players have moved on to the final level, this is where the real game, begins" Luke said.

He took one step back and then leapt from the cliff, he landed on the ground and the others followed suit till they were able to form rows, the dark army began to charge at them, "Christine" Luke said, Christine pulled a single arrow out and loaded her bow.

She pulled the string back and aimed into the air as a greenish glow surrounded her, "she's a tribal??" Sonic asked having not learned how to sense other Tribals yet, she released the arrow and it glowed as it soared into the sky.

Some of the front line dark soldiers looked at the arrow, as the arrow reached its peak it ceased glowing as copies of the same arrow appeared out of nowhere and rained on the army killing hundreds of dark soldiers at once. "ok, the one with the worst kill score at the end of this buys the drinks" Luke said before he ran towards the enemy with both his swords drawn.

Amy and Sonic smirked as Sonic picked up Amy, she created a giant ball like shield around them, Sonic ran at full speed in the ball and passed Luke, Luke stopped and gave an evil stare as several chaos spears blasted several dark soldiers. "I should have offered drinks earlier on" Luke said before he continued to run at the army.

Luke jumped into the air as several dark soldiers with sharpened foot and hand claws leapt at the army behind him, (Raktor – human sized, can jump for up to 50 meters, land on their enemies and go for neck and stomach kills and have several spines on their back elbows, head and lower waist).

Luke sliced the Raktor as they passed him and landed in the battle field, "Terra, 10 already" Luke shouted, "really, I'm on 23" Terra shouted back (A/N I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings books or films but you may notice some of the lines in this long battle).

Luke stared evilly for a second before stabbing behind him quickly at the enemy that tried to sneak up on him, "11" Luke said before turning and slicing another dark soldier through the waist, several dark soldiers surrounded Kai, he smirked as he looked around.

A dark soldier ran at Kai with its sword over head, Kai stabbed his katana handle into its stomach and sliced the soldier behind him, "82" he turned and sliced the soldier with his katana, "83" he vertically sliced a soldier to the side of him, "84" as he finished the kill he sheathed his katana and the dark soldiers all jumped at him.

Kai turned and sliced all the enemies around him as he rotated in full circle, "90" Kai noticed an altered behemoth king charging through the battle field, he ran towards the behemoth and slowed down time as he grabbed the monster's horns and used them to get to the monster's head.

Kai sliced his katana down the beast's back and slid down the altered behemoth king's tail before hopping off the end of the tail and landing in front of Luke, "that still only counts as one" Luke shouted and Kai smirked triumphantly, "91" Kai said to himself as he turned to face another enemy.

Luke took out his handgun and shot another behemoth king in the head, the bullet stopped at the armoured skull and the behemoth continued to charge, Luke used his destruction powers on the bullet, the bullet exploded in the king behemoth's skull and destroyed most of the monster's head killing it instantly.

"124" Luke sliced another enemy and counted it before looking around, the Typhoon fired at several enemies killing each one with several bullets, "Bit, you got the controls, I'm going to fight on the ground" Tails said before pressing a button, a green light flashed and Tails jumped out of the cockpit as the Typhoon continued to fire.

Cream exited the Typhoon in her battle armour and Tails jumped off and landed on the ground, he removed his sword and sliced a dark soldier, Tails smirked as multiple copies of himself appeared, each one fought off the dark soldiers in turn as Cream used her duel tri-gatling gun manically firing across the battle field.

Blaze summoned two swords from her flame powers and jumped into a tower of flames she created behind herself, the tower disappeared and then appeared again, Blaze jumped out of the tower leaving a wall of flames behind her that burned anything in her path.

(A/N I though I'd give Blaze flame swords, they're completely made of flame and she can use them like boomerangs)

Blaze smirked as she dodged round a crimson soldier and used her powers to control the blades, the swords spun in the air and sliced the soldier several times before returning to her hands.

Blaze threw her swords several times at the enemies, she smirked as she summoned towers of flames to engulf her enemies, "time to turn up the heat" Blaze said as her sword engulfed in flames. She threw her swords further and continued to slice any enemy that got close to her with one of the swords that was in her hand at the time.

A dark soldier with two giant shields ran at Terra (Berserker – it's human sized but has two giant shields on its arms, this beast will ram you and try and crush you in a wall, if it kills you it'll scrape your remains off, if it doesn't then it will ram it's blunt shield at your neck, in a slow attempt to decapitate you.)

Terra blocked two swords as she heard the berserker's feet as it charged at her, a man with white facial hair, cat like features, yellow cat eyes, a black martial arts outfit and shoes landed behind her and stopped the berserker in it's tracks before throwing it towards the scar.

"Dad??" Terra said in surprise, "it's good to see you again Terra" the man said before crushing a dark soldier's skull with a single kick, "what are you doing here??" Terra asked as she parried the two swords she was blocking and sliced the two dark soldiers.

"You may not be my daughter by blood, but I am still the leader of the blue star clan" the man said before punching straight through the shield of a berserker and crushing its face. Luke landed next to Terra and turned to face the man, "oh, hi Gregan, Terra you didn't tell me the Blue Star king was coming" Luke said as he sliced another dark soldier, "I just learned this second" Terra said, "who said I came alone?" Gregan said as several space cruisers appeared in the sky and several Cators jumped from the cruisers to the ground.

Wave took out two daggers while riding on her extreme gear and sliced the soldiers as she passed them, Jet smirked as he sliced several dark soldiers and beasts, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to stop all the enemies around him and threw them all away from him.

Luke summoned his angelic powers and his Holy Sword's glowed vividly, "Neo Angelic" Luke said as his sword floated in the air behind him, Luke removed his Final Edge from his back and 5 spirit swords circled his right arm, Luke slightly floated in the air, Luke's eyes went completely white and glowed.

(A/N Neo Angelic is a transformation that an angel can go into if he wealds a holy weapon).

Luke punched his right arm forwards as the 5 spirit sword extended in height stabbing several dark and crimson soldiers at once, Luke sliced a dark soldier with his Final Edge as his two Holy Swords sliced any enemy that came too close to Luke.

Luke sliced a dark soldier vertically, as the slice ended Luke horizontally flipped in a spin as the spirit swords created 5 lines of sharp claw like saw blades, Luke spun as he landed in the air and charged forwards as the 5 spirit swords spun in front of him in a drill like fashion.

Luke fused the 2 Holy Swords and Final Edge in to the Final Long Sword and fused the Spirit Swords into a an equally as long spirit sword, he floated quickly forwards holding the two swords out and sliced any dark soldier in a 10 meter radius.

"Guys we need to break through and get to Zanarkand" Luke shouted as he continued to slice each enemy that came into range, the group ran towards the path to Gagazet killing anything in their path, the markings on Luke's skin crawled along his body as he burned up more angelic power to hold the transformation, as the markings reached his face Luke charged his power again and became a blur of light, the blade glowed as it cut through hundreds of different soldiers and monsters clearing a path to the mountain base.

(A/N Hierarchy mode, it's the last move of neo angelic and it drains an angel of all their power)

Luke changed back to normal and collapsed to his knees as he saw that he had a moment to breathe, his regeneration powers worked quickly to heal his lost energy and power, "you ok?" Terra asked as she used several healing powers, Luke removed a vile of liquid from his pocket and drank its contents.

Its magic weaved through him and revitalized his power. (A/N FF- elixir), Luke took a moment to look up the mountain as he saw several monsters and dark soldiers prowling its road. "So this is the next level…you're not backing out now, right??" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"No, let's go" Luke said before the group ran towards the road and up the mountain.

End chapter

Sorry I took so long, I've been having writers block, collage work and games to sort out, I'm taking a break from this story to work on another, I might be some time working on it and also I won't frequently update because I now have someone in my life who I love, no it's not a family member it's a girlfriends.

Till next time kiddys…yeha…


	19. Chapter 19 taking the fight to them

I do not own anything from Sonic Team or Square Enix or anything to do with either of them, I do however own my own made characters.

**Chapter**** 19 taking the fight to them.**

As the group reached the base of Mount Gagazet Shadow used Chaos Control to warp the group to the inner sanctum of Zanarkand, "ok, why couldn't we have done that before?" Sonic asked, "Because I like a good fight and I needed to get closer to use it, can't you feel the extreme power coming from this hole in the ground?" Shadow said as he pointed at the hole in the ground where a fayth once stood.

Luke looked at the hole and smirked before jumping down the hole as Terra followed, the rest of the group followed suit before Amy closed off the exit behind them, "nice Amy, we don't want them to attack our backs, how long can you hold that for. "Well, it's a basic shield so it might hold for 2 days, but it's weak" Amy said as the group continued to walk forwards.

As the group reached the inner plains of the Farplain Pyreflies flew past the group and began to form in front of them, Ambition formed in front of them and smirked, "I guess dying in Spira has its advantages, what are you going to do now, I'm dead, you can't kill me again." Ambition gloated as the group scowled at him.

"Guys, there's a portal just a little further in, I'll catch up after I deal with unfinished business" Luke said before Sonic nodded at him, the group ran on ahead and Terra stopped for a second before turning to face Luke, "be careful" she said, "don't worry… Terra… I allow you to wield Holy weapons through my power" Luke said before Terra's cutlasses changed shape and form to turn into Holy cutlasses.

Terra smiled at Luke and nodded before running after the others, "quite noble of you, but foolish, I am invincible here" Ambition said as he rose his hands up in the air as several different weapons spun around him, two heavily spiked greaves attached to his feet as twin swords with red handles attached to his back.

A heavy long sword appeared in Ambition's right hand and 2 circular bladed rings attached to his side, arm and hand guards with retractable claws attached to his arms as red and black armor covered his body, a spear attached to his back as an ice long sword appeared in his free hand. "Now, lets see what you're made of" Ambition said as Luke turned Tribal.

"Gladly" Luke said as he readied his Holy Swords, the two ran at each other and locked blades for a second before Luke enchanted his Holy Swords with fire causing the Ice sword to shake, Luke saw his chance and broke the lock while kicking Ambition in the face before slamming his left sword on the ice sword, the ice sword shattered into pieces as Luke smirked at Ambition.

Ambition looked at the broken blade in his hand before tossing it to the side, he readied the Heavy long sword in his hand before charging at Luke, Luke blocked the sword causing the blades to lock, Luke and Ambition pushed against each other for control of the lock as the 3 swords heated from the grinding metal.

Meanwhile

The group jumped through the portal in front of them and landed on a familiar planet, "is this… Little Planet?" Amy asked as she looked around at the grass fields, the group heard clapping and stared at Shadow Slyther who was sitting on a rock, "why yes miss Rose, this is Little Planet, but it is a fake to the real version" the dark tyrant said, "Real version?" Amy questioned.

Shadow Slyther dropped off the rock and landed on his feet in front of them, he smirked and lifted his hand in the air before closing his fist, the group suddenly began to shake as Shadow Slyther looked at the sky. "It's time…" he said as the grass below their feet died and the land began to change to a haunting wasteland as several jagged sires, hills and cliffs came out of the ground.

Pools of dark ooze filled what once was a crystal clear lake as a red moon shone in the background, a dark castle rose out of the ground as the planet increased in size and Shadow Slyther smirked as his dropped his hand to his side. "Well miss Rose what do you think of you real home planet?" Shadow Slyther said as Amy stared in shock at Little Planet's true face.

Several chains shot out of the ground and latched on to nearby planets causing them to slowly corrupt, Amy placed two hands over her mouth and dropped to her knees as she looked at the landscape. "And who's this brandishing a sword, Miles Tails Prower, I know why you joined Sonic after a year of being an orphan, you ever wonder how your parents died?" he said as he smirked.

"What did you do to them?!" Tails shouted remembering his childhood and how his parents mysteriously vanished, "why they're with me, somewhere in my vast arm of shadow soldiers, right along with Cream's biological Farther" Shadow Slyther lifted his hand as 3 Shadow Solders appeared, he reverted them back to normal for a second before they changed back to Soldiers.

The two love birds lowered their eyes as they fought back the tears, "Knuckles, you always wondered why your race was stupid enough to try and steal the Chaos Emeralds. I told them how to, I was going to kill then when they got what I wanted, but Chaos did that for me" Shadow Slyther said before laughing manically as Rouge tried to comfort Knuckles.

"Awww…the bat's grown soft, well, did you know one of my minions instructed the Dark Tribal of Teleportation to kill your family" he said as he grinned and Rouge placed her face in Knuckles' shoulder, "and that leaves Sonic T. Hedgehog, you started fighting Eggman at a young age, I believe at the time your motive was revenge, the reason for your motive, why… the explosion in your home town, of course, Eggman wasn't the one who did it, I knew you'd stall that fat bastard long enough for me to regain my power, but I was unable to act at the time so my minions did it for me…" Shadow Slyther said as Sonic stared at him in shock.

"You, you're the cause of all their deaths!" Sonic yelled as his anger began to rise. "Why yes Sonic, your parents, your cousin, that little girl across the street, all died when I plunged the town in my power, and them made it look like Eggman did it, but like I said, I was unable to do those deeds by my own hand." He said as he looked at the group.

"Maybe you were too lazy to do the job yourself!" Shadow said, "oh, no one's told them, Terra, you know my dark secret, I revealed it to all of the Tribals, the reason I walk this plain" Shadow Slyther hissed, "Terra, what does he mean?" Sonic asked, "500 years ago Shadow Slyther was sealed away by Slyther, Luke's ancestor, so long as the Holy Swords rested, he was sealed away," Terra said.

"Of course Luke didn't know what he had done at the time, filled with anger and hate at his own planet's destruction he was filled with one goal, to kill Ambition, but by removing the Holy Swords, he released me, to think, if he hadn't, I would still be sealed away." Shadow Slyther said, "then I guess it's up to us to put you back!" Sonic said as he pointed at him.

"Hmmm, what can you do against my power" Shadow Slyther said, "on my own, not a lot, but with my friends and those I love, we can do anything!" Sonic said as each member threw their sorrows and upset aside and slowly picked themselves up.

"Very well, I will bare witness to this power. I'll be waiting in my throne room in that castle" he said as he pointed at his castle, the group looked at the castle and looked back to see Shadow Slyther had vanished, "lets go finish this!" Sonic said as the group ran towards the castle.

Farplain

Luke ran as two discusses followed him spinning violently, Ambition warped in front of him and Luke jumped over his blade as he swung it vertically while he turned in the air to avoid the spinning blades of death, "I know your secret Luke, you may be able to regenerate, not constantly, there's a limit" he said as he grinned.

Luke landed on the ground and ran at Ambition as the two blades followed, he kicked off Ambition and the two discusses flew into him, as Luke landed he stared in shock as the two holes were healed by the vast amount of Pyreflies in the area. "Shit!" Luke cursed as he blocked Ambition's long sword and one of the discusses.

Luke threw one of his Holy Swords at the spinning ring and sliced it in half while removing Final Edge from his back, Ambition removed the spear from his back and went to stab Luke, Luke avoided the stab as he jumped over Ambition's head and sliced the spear head from the pole, Luke quickly sheathed his Final Edge and caught his Holy Sword.

"It's no use Luke, here, I'm immortal!" Ambition gloated at the half truth, "you're right, I can't kill you here because you're undead, my regeneration abilities have limits and all the damage I do will heal, but there is one thing I haven't tried!" Luke said as he readied both his Holy Swords and whispered in an angelic tongue.

Glowing lines crawled and twisted from his left arm to his shoulder blade as both Holy Sword glowed more radiantly by the second, Ambition ran and jumped at Luke with his long heavy blade ready to come over head as his other weapons came to life, time slowed down as Luke flipped to the side to avoid Ambition's twin swords.

The spinning ring flew at Luke and he brought one sword vertically down, the sword sliced the discuss in half and Luke charged at Ambition while knocking one of the twin swords away with his right hand Holy Sword, Ambition brought his heavy blade down and Luke used the same sword to parry the attack.

Luke sheathed his left Holy Sword and punched Ambition in the face before grabbing Ambition's head, the Holy energy coursing through Luke's arm burned Ambition's forehead, causing a mark to appear, Ambition kicked Luke away and then scowled at him, "that did a lot of good!" Ambition mocked not noticing the large spell appearing behind him.

Luke slowly picked himself up as his two angel wings busted out of his back, "oh it did more good than you know," Luke said sounding exhausted, the spell behind Ambition finished and materialized into a giant circular stone slab, Ambition slowly turned around as he heard part of the slab spinning and saw the spell.

4 stone pieces opened up and the center of the stone slab opened up into a wormhole, the seal began to suck everything in as Luke stood on his knees and dug his feet into the ground, Ambition turned to run away from the slab but as he ran he lost his footing and the pull of the hole dragged him in, the symbol on his forehead sapped his ability to move as he hit the slab wall.

Ambition's lower half and hands sank into the slab as his upper body, arms and head turned to stone, the hole closed up as Ambition screamed and the slab fell to the floor with Ambition frozen and sealed tightly within its structure, Luke walked over to the slab and pulled a small device out of it, he looked at it for a second before crushing the device in his hand.

"That's one seal I don't want releasing" Luke said before falling on his backside and breathing heavily.

Shadow Slyther's castle

Amy looked around the hall at the haunting decor, she saw a statue of a man with a sword and shield, small statues of beasts and monsters coating the balcony, Terra's communicator kicked in and she answered it.

"Terra, it's Gregan, the Katoran 1st armada in space has clarified the Back Arms have been obliterated, further, we have found out that Shadow Slyther is the only remaining threat further…" the communication stopped as Terra's communicator died, the group heard a clicking sound and Sonya primed her two tri-barrel gatling guns.

Several raptor like beings swarmed the room, although they looked like raptors, long spines traveled along their backs in rows of 3, their paws and feet had more claws and they were completely covered in black armor, Sonya fired the two guns killing each one in turn as dark liquid oozed out of each monster's body as it was riddled with bullets.

Several of the beasts jumped from the balcony and launched themselves at Sonya but Shadow fired several bullets at each one that attempted to attack her, Shadow finished off the last one and looked around while priming his guns for any surprise attacks, the two hedgehogs quickly turned to a door as it unlocked and opened on its own.

"Looks like someone's expecting us," Shadow said before holstering his guns and he walked towards the door, as the group entered the next room the group noticed it was a long metal bridge over very deep water, Terra stopped them and looked at the darkness above, "Cream, can you see any form of ceiling above?" Terra asked, Cream looked at the ceiling and sent a small drone to investigate.

The drone came back and Cream read its data, "there is a ceiling, but it's quite high up, around about 4 floors." She told Terra, "ok, we'll move slowly, I don't like the feel of this room," Terra said as the group moved slowly on to the bridge, the group stopped as they heard scurrying, a small amount of dust fell on Amy's shoulder and she brushed it off as Terra quickly looked at her.

"Terra…" Amy asked, a large clicking noise cloud be heard as Terra warped to Amy and pushed herself and Amy, the two barely avoided the beast that dropped on the group and dug it's claws in the ground before Tails sliced it in half, Terra quickly looked around and noticed the dark being's black head dress.

"That was a Crimson Scythe, they drop on unwitting foes, they can climb on any surface and like quick kills, they also hunt in packs of 3 to 7," Terra informed them as they heard 4 splashing sounds, the group quickly ran across the bridge to the other side as Sonya fired a flare to brighten the room.

As they turned to face the long river flowing through the room they saw 4 Crimson Scythes jump out of the watery depths, Sonya and Shadow shot them from a distance and killed all of them, the group turned to leave as Terra readied her cutlasses, one of the Crimson Scythes got off the ground and charged at the group before Terra warped in front of it and sliced it in half.

"Somehow I knew the leader was faking," She said as a door behind the group opened, the group walked through the door and began to walk through the winding corridors.

Outside the castle

Luke jumped out of the portal and looked around at the scenery before noticing Shadow Slyther's castle, he ran towards the castle but stopped as he heard a large roar, "oh, please don't tell me it's a…" Luke stopped as he saw a giant 8 winged, multiple body spiked (A/N several spines along it's body), human sized and 8 rows on each jaw teeth, Multi horned, human sized talons, dark fire breathing, black armored Black dragon with red eyes.

"Yeah, it's a Drakinol," Luke said as the Drakinol looked at him as its back talons primed themselves the slice Luke, Luke rolled out of the way and ducked as the Drakinol came over his head and tried to slam him with its multi spear like tail, the Drakinol landed on the ground and turned to face Luke before roaring in his face.

(A/N the Drakinol is about the size of a 4 floored building and the length of 6 houses, it has several horns on its head, some next to its mouth, a spear like tail that can open up into multiple spears, several bladed spines run along its body and it has large talons on its front and back legs.)

The Drakinol breathed its dark fire breath as Luke jumped behind a boulder, the boulder slowly crystallized as the Drakinol finished its dark breath, it swung its tail at the boulder sending it into the distance as Luke sprinted to the castle to get better cover, as Luke reached the bridge to the front gate the Drakinol shot a dark fireball at the bridge.

Luke hid in the doorway as the dark ball exploded on the bridge and he looked up the entryway to see a small hole leading to the entryway, Luke jumped into the hole and placed his feet and hands on two sides of the tunnel to hold himself in place before slowly climbing the tunnel, as he reached the top he pulled himself out of the hole and quickly ran to the wall of one of the towers for cover.

Luke breathed in and out deeply as the Drakinol circled the castle to look for him, Luke slid down the wall knowing his place was well hidden and closed his eyes to look through his bind for an answer.

End of chapter

Sorry this chapter's short, I'm having a massive case of writer's block on this story, I'm not giving up on it so don't think I'm quitting but I'm going to upload another story, I'm not sure when I'm going to update this one, It might take me a while so don't wait up, possibly as long as 3-4 months if my writers block goes.

Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to get the next chap done ASAP but it'll take me a while.


End file.
